Total Drama FaceOff!
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Chris was bored and decided on a second season, with two veteran campers as interns, and some new faces: your campers! Also, he hires two surprising rookies to make the contest interesting. Crossover with The Boondock Saints. APPS NOW OPEN! R&R! Rated M for deaths. Summary in first chapter!
1. Back to the Island

A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of my new fic, Total Drama Island II: Total Drama FaceOff.

Summary: 6 months after the end of TDI, Chris and Chef were talking and Chris had the idea for a second season of TDI, but with new faces: Your Campers! He also decided to hire two surprising rookies to rock the contest, and he also selected hosts for a new segment of TDI: the Aftermath show. He then hired two of the veteran campers, whose identities shall be revealed in this chapter, as interns. And finally, he invited 12 of the veterans back to compete, six picked by him and the other six were picked by the veterans, each picking three. Chris also secretly hires an OC as an intern, but we meet him later. Pairings are below, and the story is rated M for mentions of rape, murder, charcter deaths, sex, alcohol references, and fights as well as blood and some minor gore.

Here to do the disclaimer, we have my story slave Darth Eccentro. Hit it, Darth!

Eccentro: Sithlorde1988 does not own TDI/A/WT/R, or if he did, Ezekiel would have loads more screen time, and Heather and Alejandro would always be the first ones off, and Ezekiel would have at least won one season, and either Duncan, Noah or DJ would have won the other, and Trent/Bridgette, Gwen/Duncan, Ezekiel/Katie, Harold/Izzy, DJ/Sadie, Geoff/Courtney, Eva/Justin, and Heather/Noah would be all canon couples. But I digress.

SL88: Thank you, Eccentro. Now, on with the story, but first the pairings (spolier alert, character hints shown): The rookie pairings are TBA, but the veterans are as follows: Trent/Bridgette, a Lindsay/Duncan/Gwen/Geoff square, a Harold/Heather/Noah triangle, and a Leshawna/Tyler/Courtney triangle, as well as a Beth/Connor/Eva/Murphy square later on. Let's start our story!

Total Drama FaceOff

Chapter 1- Back to the Island

On a sunny day in Ontario, about six months after the end of Total Drama Island, an all too familiar host was standing on an equally familiar dock, with an all too familiar grin on his face.

"Hello, loyal viewers! Chris Maclean here! If you enjoyed Total Drama Island, then you're going to enjoy Total Drama FaceOff, where eleven of your favorite campers will be returning to compete with twenty lucky rookies, and two total newbies. Also, two more of your favorite campers will be here to help out as interns, as will another new person I chose, heheh. Let's meet our first two interns. First up, he didn't last too long in TDI due to have one of the most ridiculous fears ever imagined, and being labeled as said fear, let's welcome Tyler!" Chris said.

"WHOO! I'm totally ready to do my best with this season!" Tyler said.

"So, you're willing to do your best work as an intern then?" Chris said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so, sure." Tyler said. Chris shrugged, then turned to the other intern.

"And here's intern number two. While she wasn't that well liked in TDI, she made enough of an impression, that I thought she deserved to be an intern, welcome Eva!" Chris said.

"Are you serious? I'm an Intern? Does that mean I get special privileges?" Eva asked.

"No, not so much, no." Chris replied.

"Oh, damn. Well, I'm still excited to be back, I guess." Eva said as she trudged off to the other end of the dock.

"Don't be so glum. You get to choose which of your friends gets to return and compete this season." Chris said to Tyler and Eva, who both instantly perked up.

Confessional Cabin

Tyler- Right on, I get to pick some of the veterans who return! I already know who my first three picks are! Start packing your bags, Zeke, Geoff, Duncan! Cause the payback express is leaving the station, and you'll be on board!

Eva- Well, I don't have many friends, but I know that Noah and Izzy will be in this for sure, as will that scaredy cat surfer Bridgette, as I have a bone to pick with her. Short of that, I don't know.

Chris- I can't believe they didn't pick more interesting campers. Well, they picked six of the veterans for me, I get to pick the other six. This should be fun, especially with one or two of them….

End confessional cabin

"Anyways, turning to the bit about rookies. That's where you, the reader comes in. You have a chance to be a part of Total Drama FaceOff, but you'll have to fill out an application form to prove you're ready for it. As for the 12 returning veterans they are as follows: Ezekiel, Noah, Duncan, Bridgette, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, Katie, DJ, Izzy and…Heather will be returning for a shot to win ONE MILLION DOLLARS! But, we need you to send in campers to give them some new competition! So, here's the audition form." Chris said.

"Chris, why'd we pick for Heather to come back?" Tyler asked, while Eva grinned at hearing that name.

"Shush, Tyler. Just know it's for the drama. Anyways, here's the application form. Enjoy." Chris said.

Name (First and last, middle optional):

Nickname (what friends or close buddies call you, like how Noah calls Eva Iron Woman, or Heather calls Lindsay Lindsiot):

Age (No older than 22):

Gender: (Obvious):

Stereotype (try to be fairly creative):

Personality (how does this camper interact with others? Is he/she antisocial?) :

Everyday clothes (Include at least one outfit, add more if needed):

Is this person paired up?:

If so, with whom? (Ignore if you said no to above) :

Break up?:

How would he/she get along with Chris/Chef?:

How would he/she get along with the interns?:

How would he/she get along with the rookies?:

How would he/she get along with the veterans?:

Accessories- (Does this person wear any jewelry/headwear) :

Is he/she going to be in an alliance?:

If so, with whom, and what kind of an alliance? (Is it going to be a guys' alliance, girls' alliance, anti-certain person alliance, etc.):

What is this person's theme/favorite song? (Must have- might not use, but must answer):

How does this person act around friends:

How does this person act around enemies:

How does this person act around a crush:

Does he/she curse, and if so how often? :

Can they drive:

What's the name of their at home best friend (I.E. who would be likely to send them videos from home):

What kind of PJ's:

Formal clothes (what would he/she wear to a formal dinner, dance, date, etc.):

Does he/she know any of the veterans?:

If you answered yes to the above, whom, and do they know each other well (ignore if you said no to previous question):

Audition Tape (must have, longer the better):

Why he/she should join TDF:

Medical Conditions (is he/she allergic to anything, do they have any serious illnesses, or terminal diseases):

Living Situation (are they living on their own, with a roomate, with parents, etc.):

Sexuality (Straight, Bi, Pan, Homo, Hetro, Gay, Lesbo):

If he/she had to be partnered with a veteran, which one, and why?:

Anything else:

A/N 2: Please make sure to either review or PM me with your completed application, and you can send in up to three applications, but try to make at least one for the opposite gender if you submit more than one, and I'll try to have another chapter up soon with some of the campers I chose. Until then, keep reading and reviewing my fics!

sithlorde1988


	2. UPDATE

Well so far only a few of you guys have sent in OC's for the story so far, so I can't really release the cast list yet, but if you want to know if your OC got accepted and you submitted one, PM me and I will tell you. I'll try to update with the full cast list as soon as I get enough OC's sent in. Thanks for understanding!


	3. Total Drama FaceOff Cast List

_**OK, Well guys, I have some news: I have a partial idea of what to do with my cast list, I'll have to fill a lot of the slots with my own OC's. BUT, there are a few people who did submit OC's so I pretty much accepted mostly all the OC's I received, and to fill up the cast, I added some characters from TDROTI.**_

**BOYS**

1. Seth Illumined, the Clutz **(submitted by aggronlv45)**

2. Nick McCray, the loner **(submitted by werewolverine)**

3. MichaelMcBride, the hacker **(submitted by generalfoley)**

4. Rock Duffner, the sexist eye candy **(submitted by Mythogeek)**

5. Joshua Prigmore, the street rat **(my OC)**

6. Mike, the multiple-personality disorder **(from TDROTI)**

7. Brick, the cadet **(from TDROTI)**

8. Duncan, the delinquent **(from TDI/A/WT)**

9. Noah, the High-IQ **(from TDI/WT)**

10. Ezekiel, the prairie boy **(from TDI/WT)**

11. Geoff, the party animal **(from TDI/A)**

12. Trent, the musician **(from TDI/A)**

13. DJ, the brickhouse with heart **(from TDI/A/WT)**

14. Harold, the highly skilled nerd **(from TDI/A/WT)**

15. Sam, the nice guy gamer **(from TDROTI)**

16. Lightning, the overachieving jock **(from TDROTI)**

**GIRLS**

1. Star Maybrooke, the darkened sweetheart **(submitted by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs)**

2. Shien Yamamoto, the cheerleader **(submitted by werewolverine)**

3. Samantha Ann Cole, the spazzy girl **(submitted by Yonna9queen)**

4. Scarletta Julietta Contalli, the one-eyed musical sweetheart **(submitted by Desire at gunpoint)**

5. Mary Housten, the partier **(submitted by NTA FANFIC)**

6. Dawn, the moonchild **(from TDROTI)**

7. Zoey, the indie chick **(from TDROTI)**

8. Gwen, the goth girl **(from TDI/A/WT)**

9. Izzy **(from TDI/A/WT) *1***

10. Bridgettte, the surfer chick **(from TDI/A/WT) *2***

11. Katie, the sweet girl **(from TDI) *3***

12. Heather, the evil queen bee **(from TDI/A/WT) *4***

13. Jo, the take-no-prisoners jockette **(from TDROTI)**

14. Sorina (Sora) Macmanus, the Irish beauty **(my OC)** ***5***

_**That's the cast list, and yes I know I said 32, but I couldn't come up with enough girls, so that's where I turn to you dear reviewers! Should I pick two more veteran females to join and if so who? Or should I leave it with two guys more than girls? Let me know what you think! Also, if your OC got in, leave a review or PM (preferably both so I know I can find your answers), with the answers to the following:**_

1. If you said no to "Is your character paired up?" in the app, do you want them paired up? If so, with who?

2. A list of rookie/TDROTI character friends, enemies and crushes **(preferably a list of each, so one list of friends, one enemies, one crushes)**

3. Your OC's thought's on the characters **(this includes the veterans, rookies AND TDROTI characters; optional but recommended to give me a better idea of who to put with who)**

4. Challenge Ideas/Suggestions

5. Preferred Team **(Killer Spartans or Screaming Romans)**

6. Veteran Friends/Enemies/Crushes **(yes I'm making you do two lists, one for the TDI veterans, and a separate one for the TDROTI characters and OC's)**

7. What **(if anything)** do you want your character to say upon arriving on the island? **(this helps make the intros better)**

_**That being said, congratulations to those who got in, and to those who did not (which should be mostly those just reading this and the odd OC reject or two), don't feel bad, your OC's were ALL good. So be sure to review with these answers (if you got an OC in), and once I have enough input to write a rough outline, I'll begin the introductory chapter! Thanks to all who submitted OC's!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_

***1* I left out Izzy's stereotype because I forgot what it was, so if anyone could refresh my memory that would be great.**

***2* Bridgette WAS going to be paired with Trent, but I decided to abandon the veteran pairings I previously announced, and hers will be unique as this will be my first time writing a yuri pairing. Yes, I said yuri, Bridgette is getting paired with a female OC, so if you don't like it, then deal, but I for one find the idea cute, and even kind of attractive, so please no flamers. If you don't like it you don't have to read.**

***3* Katie's only says "From TDI" because she's one of only 3 characters that only competed in TDI (Eva and Sadie are the other 2)**

***4* I don't quite think I have Heather's stereotype right, so if I'm wrong, please feel free to correct me.**

***5* While Sora is my OC, she's also a part of the reason this story is a crossover with Boondock Saints, and she plays a huge role in the story. I'd explain further but that would ruin the surprise of who the two surprise newbies are. So I hope she's good.**


	4. UPDATE 2 plus my OC's answers

_**A/N: Well, I realize it's been awhile since I last updated this, so I aim to fix that here and now. I'm gonna put my OC's answers to the questions I asked at the end of the cast list chapter, and might include Sorina's app as a chapter if enough interest is shown. **_

_**To the creators of Rock Duffner and Micheal McBride as well as the creator of Nick McCray and Selen Yamamoto, I need you guys to answer the questions found in the OC section of the chapter, and to the creators of Melina and Scarletta, you need to PM me your thoughts on the characters like you said you would. **_

_**Also, Joshua's stereotype has changed to the Hatchet Warrior instead of the Street Rat as it works with the story better. Other than that, I have everything ready for the intro, so I really need that done so I can start on the intro for Total Drama FaceOff. That said, I will now answer the questions for Joshua and Sorina.**_

1. If you said no to "Is your character paired up?" in the app, do you want them paired up? If so, with who?

Joshua: His said yes, so N/A

Sorina: Yes, and her crushes will be shown below

2. TDROTI/Newbie list of friends, enemies and crushes (preferably a list of each, so one list of friends, one enemies, one crushes)

Friends

Joshua: Vets-Ezekiel, Izzy, Duncan, Noah, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ, Trent, Katie Newbies/TDROTI-Dawn, Zoey, Mike, Brick, Seth, Nick, Melina, Sam, Lightning, Scarletta, Selen, Sorina

Sorina: Same as Joshua, plus Joshua

Neutrals

Joshua: Vets-Eva Newbies/TDROTI-Jo, Micheal, Mary

Sorina: Vets-Geoff Newbies/TDROTI-Jo, Micheal

Enemies

Joshua: Vets-Heather, Geoff Newbies/TDROTI-Rock

Sorina: Vets-Heather, Eva Newbies/TDROTI-Rock, Mary

3. Your OC's thought's on the characters (optional but recommended to give me a better idea of who to put with who) I will do this after I answer the questions

4. Challenge Ideas/Suggestions

Joshua:N/A

Sorina: N/A

5. Ideal Team (Killer Spartans or Screaming Romans)

Joshua-Killer Spartans

Sorina- Screaming Romans

6. Veteran Friends/Enemies/Crushes (yes I'm making you do two lists, one for the TDI veterans, and a separate one for the TDROTI characters and OC's) See #2 for this

(if anything) you want your character to say upon arriving on the island (this helps make the intros better)

Joshua-"Seriously? This is where we're staying? I've been in way better places, And I see you guys looking at me funny, don't judge my by my stereotype. Trust me on that. I might be a hatchet warrior but that doesn't mean I have to be feared all the time," Joshua said as he headed to the dock, surveying his competition warily as he did so.

Sorina-"Not a bad place, BUT I've been in and smelled way worse with my brothers so I think I can make do here," Sorina said as she headed to the end of the dock, looking over her competition appraisingly.

Joshua and Sorina's thoughts on the characters:

Joshua

Melina Maybrooke- "A darkened sweetheart, huh? I think she might be one worth getting to know, Her past sounds awful, but I agree it's not something to be pitied, but rather she should be commended for being so strong despite it. I look forward to getting to know her," (Friend/Possible crush)

Selen Yamamoto- "An Asian cheerleader, huh? If I hadn't seen that on the form, I wouldn't have believed it. However, I think we'll give her the benefit of the doubt since I'm sure she can't be as bad as Heather," (friend)

Sorina (Sora) MacManus- "An Irish beauty? That's not a stereotype you see everyday. If I had to guess, I'd say she'll be one to watch too as she could have a very interesting time of things, since if I'm right about her being related to who I think she's related to, then she'll have some huge boots to fill," (Friend/protective of)

Bridgette-"Ah, the surfer girl from Total Drama Island, Action and World Tour, she seems to have a lot to offer, so I'll have to keep an eye on her as well," (Friend)

Dawn- "And this must be the moonchild who caused so much of an uproar in Revenge Of The Island. I saw how she got cheated by that cad Scott, and I'm glad he's not in this season. I'd wager she's another one to observe closely," (Friend/Possible crush)

Gwen-"So, a goth? Hmm, I suppose there has to be at least one in every cast, so this one might be cool, though I'll have to wait and see on that to be sure," (Friend)

Noah- "This guy I like, since he's almost as sarcastic and cynical as I am, so I think we could get along well, when we're not aiming sarcastic jabs at each other," (Friend)

Nick McCray-"Hmm, a loner? Are loners and Goths suddenly more popular or something? Still, he seems nice so I'll give him a chance," (Friend)

Zoey-"A redhead? While normally I'm partial to redheads, in this case I know better than to take another guy's girl, so I guess we'll be better off as friends," (Friend)

DJ-"A brick house with heart? Cool. I think I can get along with him since he seems nice enough and he'd make a good ally, so I see no reason not to get to know him," (Friend)

Trent- "A musician? Awesome! Musicians are badass! Maybe Trent could be just as badass? Either way, I'm definitely keeping this guy on my side," (Friend)

Mike- "A multiple-personality? Normally I'd cringe at that idea, but he seems like a nice guy, so I think I can see myself befriending him," (Friend)

Seth Illuminad- "A klutz? While I don't envy his luck, I feel sorry for his accident-proneness, as I feel that he could be helped to overcome that," (Friend)

Brick- "A cadet? Cool! I've always had respect for the military so this guy will probably be cool to get to know," (Friend)

Scarletta Juliette Contailli- "A one-eyed sweetheart? I empathize with her missing an eye, as I knew a guy who was missing an eye, and he was a great guy, so I think she'd be another good person to get to know," (Friend)

Sam-"Ooh, a gamer, nice! I remember back when I used to be a gamer, I was a strong gamer, until IT happened and I wound up on the streets. Still, I think I could get to like this guy!" (Friend)

Duncan- "I remember him, as I've had to save him a few times. He seems like a nice guy, but still I'm waiting to get to know him before I pass more judgement than that," (Friend)

Lightning-"Even though this guy seems like a sha-dimwit, I think he has potential and is nice, so I'll give him a chance I guess," (Friend)

Ezekiel- "I felt bad for this guy during Island when he got persecuted for making an innocent mistake, and during World Tour while Chris was putting him through all that crap about being a zombie, so I think he has potential!" (Friend)

Izzy- "Ah, a crazy redhead! This one doesn't seem to be attached either, so she merits more observation," (Friend/possible crush)

Katie- "Ah one of the BFFs of Total Drama Island. I always thought she could get further. I think she definitely could be one worth getting to know," (Friend/Possible crush)

Eva- "A rage-a-holic? Hmm, I don't see it, but I'll give it time. Who knows, maybe she'll surprise me," (neutral)

Mary- "A partier? I don't hate that stereotype, but I don't care for her lifestyle either so as long as she doesn't bother me, I won't bother her," (neutral)

Micheal McBride- "A hacker? I knew a hacker before, but we fell out of contact after awhile, so I don't know how reliable they are. Still, I think he's better off left undisturbed," (neutral)

Jo- "A jockette? Meh interesting. But not interesting enough to observe closely," (neutral)

Rock Duffner- "Sexist meatheads like you make me sick. And I guarantee you you'll end up in serious pain by the end of the season, so I'd watch it if I were you," (enemy)

Heather-"People like you are the reason Asians are frowned upon in general society, so stay out of my way," (enemy)

Geoff- "You, sir, are despicable. Stay away from me, if you're smart," (enemy)

Sorina

Rock Duffner- "Umm, I'd preferred it if you backed off as I' m not into an insensitive sexist beefhead like you, so get away from me before something bad befalls you," (enemy)

Heather-"I respect your tactics, but don't think that means I like you, you black-hearted harpy," (enemy)

Mary- "You, I don't care to know, as you sound like a home wrecker and a bitch," (enemy)

Eva- "I only need to see your stereotype to know I won't like you," (enemy)

Jo- "You seem nice, but I'll be happier if we just stay coolly civil with each other," (neutral)

Geoff- "For a partier, you're alright, but that doesn't mean we're friends," (neutral)

Michael McBride- "Hacker? Meh, I'll pass," (neutral)

Gwen- "You seem nice for a Goth, so I think I could get to know you a bit," (friend)

Dawn-"An aura whisperer? Meh, that's interesting enough I guess, but sometimes it makes me question if you even think about love for yourself, which is a shame," (friend/possible crush)

Seth Illuminad- "A klutz? You seem nice, though I don't know if I fancy your luck, sorry, but I think we could get to know each other," (friend/protective of)

Nick McCray- "A loner? You seem appealing and cool, but as you seem to be with Selen, I think I could leave you as little more than someone to get to know," (friend)

Selen Yamamoto- "A cheerleader? You seem cool, so I suppose we could hang out occasionally," (friend)

Noah- "For a cynic, he seems kinda nice, and I daresay very much worth getting to know," (friend/possible crush)

Ezekiel- "Wow, this boy has had it seriously rough! I feel bad for him, since I think he is really quite nice when not being targeted, so I feel I should get to know him as everyone has to have someone to be close to," (friend/possible crush)

Brick-"Ah, a cadet? Meh, he seems like fun!" (Friend)

Lightning- "A jock? Normally I avoid these guys, but this one seems cool," (friend)

Sam-"I normally despise gamers, but I might make an exception for him and befriend him," (friend)

Duncan-"A delinquent huh? I think he might be the most fun yet! I'm looking forward to getting to know him!" (friend)

Scarletta Juliette Contailli- "A one-eyed musical sweetheart? Hmm, not bad, then again, she seems nice, so I think I could like her some," (friend/protective of)

Harold- "While I normally avoid nerds, this nerd seems awesome to me what with his mad skils!" (friend)

DJ-"He seems nice, but a bit soft for my liking, but I think I'll be his friend anyway," (friend)

Katie- "Now this girl I like! Let's hang out!" (friend)

Izzy- "You seem nice, so I think I could give you a chance," (friend)

Mike- "You seem nice, but I don't think we could be more than friends, sorry," (friend)

Zoey- "Girl, you're fun to be around, so I think we could be friends," (friend)

Trent- "A musician? You seem fun, so I guess we'll be getting to know each other as well," (friend)

Bridgette- "Mmm, a surfer girl, you seem nice, so yeah I think we could be good friends," (friend)

Joshua Prigmore- "A hatchet warrior? Your past intrigues me, but you seem more like someone I could like as a brother than anything, so you'll be well worth getting to know," (friend)

_**A/N: so that takes care of that! Hopefully the intro chapter will be up soon, but that depends on how soon the people who need to send me information do so *looks at the creators of Selen, Nick, Scarletta, Rock, Micheal and Melina* Yeah, I'm talking to you guys, so if you read this please get that squared away. Here's what I need:**_

_**Nick/Selen/Rock/Michael's creators: You need to send all the info in chapter 3 in so I can assess your OC's, and fit them in properly.**_

_**Melina and Scarletta's creators: You two said you would PM me your OC's thoughts on the others, so I need that done as soon as you can so I can do the intro. Just so you all know, I can't start the story until I get that info since I want to do your characters justice. Thanks.**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_


	5. Return Of The Campers part 1

_**A/N: Here's the intro chapter of Total Drama Face-Off, and here to do the disclaimer, we have Ezekiel! Hit it Zeke!**_

_**Ezekiel: OK then, eh. Our humble creator, sithlorde1988 doesn't own the Total Drama series or the Boondock Saints, and he definitely does NOT own any of the characters from both series, excluding his OC's Joshua and Sorina. Simple as that.**_

_**SL88: Well said, Joshua. Well, now onto the chapter most of you have been eagerly awaiting: the intro chapter! I'm disappointed in some of you *looks at Melina, Rock, Michael, Selen and Nick's creators*, you didn't send me the info I asked for, so fortunately I can generate a rough intro for you based on your app, so please try to be quicker to review with the needed information. Now, enough of my blathering, on with the chapter!**_

**Chapter 1- Back to the Island part 1**

**(intro by Chris)**

"Hi there, I'm Chris McLean, and you might remember me from the popular TV show Total Drama Island. Well this is the second season of that show, Total Drama Faceoff, where 12 lucky players from season 1 handpicked by the interns get to return for a second chance at a big cash prize. Joining them will be 20 new players, each of whom is different from the next. Who are the 20 new players? Who are the 12 returning players? And which one of these 32 players will be the first to fall? And more importantly, who are our interns? To find out the answers to all these questions and more, stay tuned and enjoy this episode of Total! Drama! Faceoff!"

_**(Total Drama FaceOff theme song-I wanna Be Famous)**_

**(Camera pans to a shot of the dock, as it then pans through the camp, to the thousand foot cliff, then pans into the lake)**

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

**(Camera shows Dawn meditating, unaware of the fact that Jo and Eva were glaring daggers at each other behind her, both trying to make the other blink, as Brick watches, then pans to Sam, Jade and Harold all poring over a 3DS XL, talking game speak, as Harold blinks then frowns as his game gets lifted up out of sight, to all 3 gamers' surprise, then the camera shows it was on a fishing line, and the line is revealed to belong to a grinning Duncan who pockets the game and runs off, not realizing the fishing line was still in the tree)**

_You guys are on my mind_

**(Camera shows Melina talking to a small group of people, who appear to be Ezekiel, Joshua, Axel and Sorina, as the camera pans to DJ running from an angry Fuzzy Wuzzums, who is then seen being terrorized by Izzy, then the camera pans to Samantha running around being hyper, much to the annoyance of Gwen, Bridgette and Scarletta who happen to see the whole thing, then it pans to Seth, who is walking, and happens to trip and fall over the thousand foot cliff)**

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

**(Camera shows Seth falling onto a log, then pans to where Courtney and Jade can be seen tied up and being force-fed Chef's cooking, both wearing identical grimaces, as the camera cuts to Brick and Tyler having a running contest, as Tyler trips and falls on his face)**

_And now I think _

_The answer is plain to see_

_I wanna be famous_

**(Camera shows Rock trying to hit on Eva, only to fail miserably and get a foot in the family jewels for his troubles, then the camera pans to where Sorina can be seen talking to two older males, both of whom look around shiftily, before nodding at Sorina and disappearing into the woods, as Sorina walks off, literally walking into a surprised Ezekiel, as both fall over, then the camera cuts to Bridgette and Geoff glaring at each other)**

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_Well pack your bags _

_Because I've already won_

(Camera cuts to Scarletta watching a random blonde girl, blushing slightly, then pans to where Seth can be seen walking until he trips and falls, right into a surprised Dawn's arms, who is then seen blushing)

_Nothing to prove _

_Nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_Because I wanna be famous_

**(Camera cuts to Melina seemingly brooding in the woods as Joshua stumbles on her, and then shows him patting her reassuringly on the shoulder as he smiles at her, before she hugs him and they walk off in separate directions, neither aware of the blush on their faces)**

_Na na na _

_na na na _

_na na na _

_na na na _

_na na na na na na na na na na!_

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous_

_I wanna be, I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous_

**(Camera then pans to a shot of Axel walking up and seeing Zoey crying, and then trying to comfort her, which succeeds, then he turns around and sees the reason for Zoey crying, which is revealed to be Mike kissing another girl, who he recognizes as Katie, who then blushes slightly and runs off in embarrassment, as Mike scratches his head in confusion as to why she would run before he feels a tap on his shoulder then turns around and sees Axel glaring at him, making him run away in fear, then pans to the bonfire, where _(from left to right)_ Gwen, Courtney, Rock, DJ, Bridgette, Noah, Axel, Dawn, Melina, Sorina, Sam, Joshua, Duncan, Brick, Mike, Katie, Izzy, Harold, Jade, Mary, Samantha, Ezekiel, Zoey, Seth, Jo, Geoff, Melina, Lightning, Scarletta, Micheal, Selen and Nick can be seen sitting in a circle around the bonfire as the camera pans to a sign saying 'Total Drama FaceOff' on it)**

_**(End theme song)**_

**(Back at Camp)**

"Welcome back! As I said earlier, this season we're having 20 new players compete while 12 lucky players get to return from last season to compete. This season will feature a lot of the same stuff as last season, such as the confessional can, team cabins, and more importantly, our master cook Chef will return to serve up the same gourmet cuisine as last time. Now that we've said that, time to meet the contestants," Chris said as the first boat pulled up and from it stepped forth a familiar teen clad in a toque, hoodie, jeans and boots. It was Ezekiel. Chris turned to Ezekiel.

"Yo, Zeke, you're really coming back to get out first AGAIN?" Chris asked Ezekiel who glared at Chris.

"What did you just say, eh? For your information, you douche, I do not plan on being out first again this time. I plan to make amends to the girls for my false assumptions last season as I realize now I was wrong, eh. So you'll do yourself a favor and shut your mouth now if you're smart," Ezekiel said, glaring at Chris. He then walked to the other end of the dock.

Before Chris could reply to Ezekiel, the next boat pulled up, and on it was a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink tank top with black stripes and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hi, Mary! Great to see you! Welcome," Chris said to Mary.

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool….where's Geoff?" Mary asked.

"He's not here yet," Chris replied in a bored voice, but then grinned as the next boat pulled up, and on it was a very familiar face: Heather.

"Ah, if isn't our resident queen bee. Welcome back," Chris said, as Heather glares at him.

"Yeah yeah whatever. This season is mine, you got me! Mine! So give up now," Heather said, causing Ezekiel to glare at her and Mary to roll her eyes.

Just then, the next boat pulled up and from it stepped a girl with sandy brown straight hair with black streaks that fell down her back and ended at her mid-back, wearing a black sleeveless leather dress, with a white belt tightening up the dress, a black pea coat, red leggings, and black leather knee-length boots.

"Ah, if it isn't Sorina. Welcome," Chris said.

"Hi, there. So this is Wawankwa? Not a bad place, BUT I've been in and smelled way worse with my brothers so I think I can make do here," Sorina said as she headed to the end of the dock, looking over her competition appraisingly. Ezekiel met her gaze, and then quickly looked away as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly, to his surprise.

Just then, the next boat pulled up and it had two people on it: one boy and one girl. The boy had wild dark blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt, yellow jacket, yellow fold-up pants, yellow striped white shoes and blue gloves, while the girl had naturally brown skin, brown eyes, brown messy neck-length hair, was wearing a brown strapless shirt, with which on you could see a little of her cleavage, a black short sleeved jacket, brown comperes, and dark brown running shoes.

"Hi, Nick and Selen, welcome to the show," Chris said.

Nick merely yawned rather than replied and Selen smacked him upside the head.

"Don't mind my lazy boyfriend, he's too busy to say hi," Selen said as she and Nick made their way to the other end of the dock.

Just then, the next boat pulled up and off of it stepped someone who many weren't expecting to see.

"Courtney? I didn't know you were coming back, eh?" Ezekiel said/asked in shock.

"Heh, yeah she's back too Zeke! She originally wasn't gonna be, but we changed our minds last-minute and let her in. Welcome, Courtney," Chris said.

"Maclean, if that cheating twerp Harold is here, I reserve the right to make his wimpy life miserable. Come to think of it, make that two people I reserve that right for," Courtney remarked, looking at Ezekiel as she did so, and he nervously gulped, as he realized she was still mad about his sexist comments from last season.

"Um, I'm sorry for my comments, eh, Courtney. I didn't knoo any better back then eh, but I realize now I was wrong, so do you really have to hold a grudge on me, eh?" Ezekiel asked Courtney.

"Back off, pig! You're not allowed to talk to me!" Courtney said as she pushed Ezekiel into the water.

As people were trying to fish Ezekiel out of the water they missed the arrival of the next three boats, from which came Mike, Zoey and Ann Maria.

"Hey, Queen Ami-dorka, watch it! Can't you see you're stepping on Vito's toes?" Ann Maria snapped at Zoey as the redhead accidentally tripped Mike, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall into the lake, but he pulled himself up and the three took their places on the dock with the others.

Just then the next two boats arrived, but oddly enough neither boat had a contestant on it. Chris was confused by this and even opened his mouth to say so.

"Umm, weren't there supposed to be contestants on these boats? I thought that first boat was a newbie's along with the second one?" Chris asked. Just then a voice behind him answered him.

"I'm already here, Chris," the voice said, and Chris spun around, and when he saw who the voice belonged to, he screamed like a girl, jumped back two feet, missed the dock, and fell in the lake with a loud splash. Dawn's eyes went wide in concern and she rushed to help the host. As she did, she heard a voice.

"Um, a little help here?" The voice asked, and Dawn identified it as coming from the second boat's anchor, and she looked over to see a boy wearing a plain red t-shirt, blue jeans and white shoes, struggling to hold onto the anchor and looking like he'd been there awhile.

"Oh, my! You there, are you okay? I'll get you some help," Dawn called to the boy. She turned around.

"Someone come here and pull this poor boy up! He's hanging on to an anchor for dear life over here," Dawn called to the others. Most of them ignored Dawn, but Ezekiel stepped forward, and using one arm, fished the boy out of the water and off the anchor, and lowered him onto the dock, heading back to his place at the other end.

Meanwhile Seth finally stopped trembling from cold, and he stood up and went to take his place at the other end, when he tripped over a loose board in the dock, which had been caused by Courtney shoving Ezekiel as his shoes pulled the board up while he was stumbling around, only for Dawn to see him stumble and literally rush forward and intercept the falling boy so he ended up landing squarely in her arms, something that he noticed, and Seth found himself staring into Dawn's hazy colored eyes, with a look of sincere appreciation and even light admiration shining in the boy's blue eyes, or at least what of them were visible under his brown shaggy hair that partially obscured his eyes.

Dawn got a look into his eyes, and thought she could make out what seemed to be the boy's aura, but because of his hair in the way she couldn't get a clear reading so she gently put a hand on his hair and gently brushed his hair out of his eyes, so she could properly get a look at them, and she got a good look at his aura, and possibly more as at that point she suddenly blushed bright red, and took off to the other end of the dock, standing next to Zoey while Seth ended up standing next to Mike due to Dawn wedging in between Mike and Zoey.

As all this was happening, Chris and Ezekiel had both gotten out of the water and both were sopping wet, and glaring at Dawn and Courtney respectively for being the reason they ended up in the water in the first place.

"Dawn, glad you and Seth have made it, but please announce that you're here next time before you give someone heart failure, okay?" Chris asked Dawn.

"Okay! Sorry about that Chris," Dawn replied. Before Chris could reply, the next boat pulled up, and from it stepped a jock no one had trouble recognizing. It was Lightning.

"Sha-please, this is the competition? Sha-weak! I could beat you sha-losers with one hand tied behind my back," Lightning jeered as he stepped onto the dock, unaware of another camper arriving directly behind him.

"Already resorting to name calling huh? What a sha-dimwit," the voice of the camper behind him said. Lightning spun around to see a young man standing there, being shorter but muscular.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with the words "Ancient Chinese Proverb: Fuck This Shit." on the front, and nothing on the back, camoflauge cargo shorts, white ankle socks, and red and white Nike Air Cortez street sneakers. Everyone present took notice of the young man's solid silver cross pendant that was on a stainless steel chain around his neck, or his black leather fingerless gloves.

"Ah, Lightning and Joshua, welcome," Chris said.

"Sha-whatever, the Lightning has this season in the sha-bag," Lightning said as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to the other end, ignoring the glares he was getting.

"Seriously? This is where we're staying? I've been in way better places, And I see you guys looking at me funny, don't judge my by my stereotype. Trust me on that. I might be a hatchet warrior but that doesn't mean I have to be feared all the time," Joshua said as he headed to the end of the dock, surveying his competition warily as he did so. However, when he got to Sorina and Ezekiel, he shook their hands, and stood next to them.

Just then another boat pulled up and from it stepped a very cynical and very familiar sarcastic brainiac.

"Ugh, back here again? Why does fate torture me so?" Noah drawled in his usual sarcastic way, but when he saw Joshua, he seemed to be surprised.

"What dumpster did you crawl out of? You smell like trash," Noah remarked.

"None of your concern, egghead, but more importantly, are you still kissing random guys on the ear?" Joshua asked jokingly.

"Oh, come on! Is everyone going to never let that go? It was a freaking accident, for crap's sake! Let it go already," Noah grumbled.

"Relax, egghead, I was kidding around with you is all," Joshua replied goodnaturedly. Noah shrugged.

"If you say so," Noah replied. Noah then went to stand over by Harold.

Just then another boat arrived, and on it were two people. One was Geoff and the other was Bridgette.

"Hi Geoff and Bridgette," Chris said to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Yo, Chris, whats up dude! Glad to be back for more parties! Righteous!" Geoff said as he went to the other end of the dock.

"I never thought I'd be back here, but meh, no harm no foul," Bridgette said and went to join Geoff on the other end. When she got there, Geoff was talking to Mary.

"Geoff! How's my favorite ex?" Mary asked as she and Geoff exchanged a fist-bump. What Bridgette didn't realize at that time was that she felt herself blushing while watching this, and not because of anything Geoff did, but because she looked over and got quite an eyeful of Mary. She blushed and quietly stood in line next to Geoff. Geoff had stood next to Mary, who was fixing her shirt for the third time that day, as the straps kept falling and flashing part of her bra to the world.

While all this was going down, the next boat had pulled up, and from it stepped another girl, this one with long curly black hair, within which you could just make out a streak of blue hidden in the black, mint green eyes (or more accurately eye judging from the snowy white eye patch she had over one eye), had clawlike hands, and was very frail and pale-looking. Also, everyone could tell she was covered in tattoos as everywhere a person could see, Scarletta had a different tattoo. She was wearing a black and white dress, a white fedora with black polka dots, a diamond necklace, and a white gold and emerald bracelet, and a pair of white high-heels. She then turned to face everyone.

"Ah, if it isn't Scarletta. Good of you to join us," Chris said to Scarletta.

"Grazie, Mr. McLean. Mio Dio, questo posto e sporco. Where can I put my pian-BRIDGETTE! Hey," Scarletta started to say then trailed off smiling as she recognized Bridgette and walked down to go stand by Bridgette and give her best friend a hug, though what neither girl noticed was the butterflies that swooshed through their stomachs at the contact, nor their faces heating up slightly and going red. Geoff, however, noticed this with a curious raise of the eyebrow, and an appraising look at Scarletta and Bridgette.

Before much else could be said on the subject, however, another boat pulled up, and at first Chris thought it was another empty like with Seth and Dawn, until a familiar crazy redhead swooped down out of the trees, and landed on Chris' shoulders, sending the host falling into the lake for the second time that day, while Izzy went over to the other end and joined the others, while giggling at her prank on Chris being so successful.

"Yo, Izzy, nicely done, dudette," Geoff said as he did a fist-bump with Izzy.

Just then two interns walked out and those of the campers present that were in Total Drama Island recognized both immediately.

"Eva and Tyler? What are you two doing here?" Geoff asked the interns, who were revealed to be Eva and Tyler.

"Chris said we earned the rights to be here as interns. Something to do with us being fan favorites or some crap like that," Eva replied, rolling her eyes, even more so when the next boat pulled up, as on it was another young man, but this one was extremely muscular, and had hair the same color and style as Justin's hair, and he had the same color and shape eyes as Alejandro, and he was wearing a white T-shirt with the sleeves and bottom half ripped off, and cutoff jeans, and surprisingly he was barefoot.

"Ah, here's our new slab of eye candy, Rock. Welcome to the island dude," Chris said, but Rock just glared at him, and with two quick left hook uppercuts ***1***, Chris was in the lake for the third time, while Chef took his first dip in the lake, where nearly every guy there quickly joined them (except for Joshua Geoff Noah and Ezekiel), and while Geoff went to go save the other guys, Rock walked up to Eva, and whispered something in her ear that no one heard, but it was easy to get the idea of what he said, judging from the fact she kneed him in the family jewels afterwards. Afterwards, he got up, walked over to Izzy and tried hitting on her, only to end up eating a flying roundhouse kick for his troubles that decked him, but he was Rock, and thus was undeterred, and moved on and hit on Jo, who then got angry, blacked Rock's eye, and picked him up, and tossed him into the side of the nearby boathouse where he got stuck halfway through the wall and was stuck there twitching and kicking his legs trying to get free, while everyone saw Jo's, Eva's and Izzy's eyes twitching from the brainless slab of muscle's attempts to hit on them. Oddly enough, however, Courtney actually seemed to be turned on by the muscular boy, and went to go help him out of the wall, something Heather and surprisingly Gwen helped her with.

Meanwhile, Chris and the guys were finally out of the water and Chris was angry."Before anyone ELSE tries to throw me in the lake, can we finish the intros?" Chris snapped, and everyone nodded, even the slab of muscle still stuck in the side of the boathouse.

The next boat arrived, and off of it stepped what could only be described as a pair of gaming nerds. One was slightly bigger built than the other and wore different clothes. They were Harold and Sam. Courtney's eye twitched on seeing the reason of her unfair elimination from the island last season standing there, so she did the only thing she could do-she grabbed the nearest blunt object and started chasing Harold around with it, trying to pound him with it, or she did until she found herself restrained by a pair of female arms, while Harold was pulled to safety by Ezekiel.

"Gosh, that was too close! I knew Courtney would be mad, but not THAT mad! Thanks for the save, Zeke," Harold said to Ezekiel.

"No problem, buddy, that's what friends are for, eh," Ezekiel said to Harold, as the two fist-bumped, and Sam came to stand next to them after being excited to see the newbies. Afterwards, the next boat pulled up, and on it was a girl who looked similar to Leshawna, only she was skinnier and her black hair was spiky, and she wore a teal jacket, under which she had on a black T-shirt with "1-Up" on the front in white pixilated latters, blue baggy worn out jeans with a rip in them, brown boots, and a pair of gold earring made of what seem to be gold rings similar to the ones from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She then got off and looked around.

"Sweet, here I am! This is gonna be good. :P," Jade said after observing the island in amusement.

"Ah, Jade, you made it. Welcome to the island," Chris said to Jade, who looked around, and spotting Sam, walked over to him, and she saw he was playing a handheld.

"Oh dude, whatcha playing?" Jade asked Sam.

"The newest Uberman game," Sam replied as he focused on his game screen.

"Pssh, that? Beat it last week. Good luck beating the Fire Guys boss battle at the end of the stage you're on," Jade said, right as Sam made it to the end of the level he was on. Sure enough, he found himself face-to-face with an enemy shooting flamethrowers. He blinked in surprised before returning to his game.

"Whoa. Impressive," Sam said to Jade. Jade then stood next to Sam.

Before anything else could be said, the next boat pulled up, and on it was another one of the veterans from Total Drama Island, one that many would recognize as the gentle giant DJ.

"Yo, Geoff, my brother, what's up?" DJ said as he went and gave the party dude a fist bump.

"Yo, DJ, not much dude," Geoff replied. DJ then went to stand by Geoff.

Just then another boat appeared, and from it came a young man wearing black boots, blue denim shorts, an olive colored T-shirt, and dog tags. He then saluted everyone that he saw there.

"Private Brick McArthur reporting for duty," Brick stated as he saluted Chris then went to stand by the others, ending up next to Jo. By this time, Rock was finally free of the wall he was stuck in thanks to Gwen, Courtney and Heather, and walked back up to the group, only to be knocked flat on his back by an accidental sucker punch to the face courtesy of Jade, who didn't see the bodybuilder behind her when she stretched while yawning, but when she heard a WHAP after her fist stretched out backwards, she turned around, and gaped when she saw Rock laid out on the ground, holding his bloody and broken nose and struggling to get up. Chef finally took pity on the bodybuilder and carried him to the infirmary.

While all this was happening, no one saw the next two boats arrive, carrying one boy and one girl. The boy was only 5'11, had a slight five o'clock shadow, short brown hair, hazel eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt with a troll face on the front, a dark green soccer jacket, a pair of blue jeans, worn out red Converse sneakers, a black pinstripe fedora, an analog watch, and a messenger back slung over one shoulder.

The girl was only 5'8, had sleek red hair which she had in a ponytail with a green scrunchie, golden brown eyes, an hourglass figure, was wearing a blue tank top with a yellow neon star, a pair of blue jean shorts and blue hiking boots.

"Ah, welcome to the island, Michael and Samantha," Chris said. Michael looked over at the host appraisingly, while Samantha started running around really fast due to being hyper, and ended up bumping headlong into Noah, who scowled slightly at her but said nothing as he turned away, and as a result she didn't see his face redden slightly from the impact.

"Thank you, Chris. This island could be better, but it could be worse as well. Might as well just accept that now," Michael said.

"Yay yay, I'm at Camp Wawankwa! Hi," Samantha said as she waved happily everywhere and then went to stand next to Noah. Michael, for his part, went to stand near Joshua. Joshua simply gave Michael a curt nod of respect then turned back to watching for the last 3 campers to arrive and sure enough the next boat pulled up, and off of it stepped yet another player that the people who were in Total Drama Island recognized. It was Katie.

"Oh, wow, I'm back at Wawankwa! Never thought I'd be here again, especially without Sadie. But I have to be strong for her," Katie said as she went to stand by the others, not bothering to acknowledge Chris.

While Chris was sputtering indignantly about Katie ignoring him, the next boat arrived, with a thunderclap, and everyone gasped at who was onboard, while a few people even narrowed their eyes at the person. It was Duncan.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm stuck competing in another season in this dump," Duncan grumbled as he scanned the crowd gathered there, and when his eyes sighted Harold, he grinned and ran off to where Harold was standing, and proceeded to pants the unprepared nerd and give him a wet willie, and then run over and give Geoff a fist-bump. Courtney was eyeing Duncan warily and it was hard to tell if she was happy to see him or not. Duncan ended up standing by DJ.

Not long after that, Joshua looked over, saw the last boat and got everyone's attention.

"Hey, look, isn't that the last camper?" Joshua asked in curiosity.

"Yes, yes it is," Chris replied, but just then something NONE of the campers OR Chris, Chef OR the interns could have expected happened-the ship suddenly burst into flames and exploded. Everyone gasped at the destruction of the ship, and were appropriately sad for the death of the camper on the boat as there was no chance he or she survived the explosion, or the flames.

"Well, that WAS the last camper, Trent, but as he's currently been reduced to atoms, we'll have to proceed one man short," Chris said, but to his surprise, he was wrong, as a boat pulled up to the dock and off of it stepped a young man, who was 6'3, weighed 275 pounds, had short brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket over a cyan t-shirt with a cloud creating a lightning-bolt on the front, a broken analog watch, and red sneakers. He then took a brief look around the island and slightly narrowed his eyes.

"So, I'm here to replace a dead Total Drama veteran? That sensation is NOT amazing! The sensation of being on an island with all my favorite players, however? That sensation is SO amazing! So, this is where we're staying, is it? It's even cruddier than I thought. Oh well, this is gonna be good. What's up, people?" the young man asked everyone there, as most of them just looked at him. The young man blinked.

"What, never seen a gentle giant before?" The young man asked.

"No, we've seen those, we just don't recall that YOU signed up for the game," Chris replied.

"Oh, right, my bad, knew I forgot something. Hi everyone, my name is Axel, and the producers got my video late and asked me to join, which is odd that they asked me to join and then Trent dies in an explosion….almost like it was planned….nah that's ridiculous, plus if that were true, that would be a senation that was NOT amazing. Just saying," Axel remarked as he walked to the other end of the dock, and stood by Joshua, who discreetly eyed the newcomer up and down as if assessing him silently, then seeing something he liked, turned to him.

"Ah, well it's good to meet you Axel," Joshua said, extending his hand, which Axel took and shook.

"Likewise, broham, likewise," Axel replied, then turned and gaped as he spotted Harold.

"Oh wow, Harold, dude, I can't believe my favorite nerd of many mad skills is here! Remember me? We met at that video-game convention once in the waiting line," Axel said. Harold racked his brain.

"Video-game convention…..ah yes I remember you, you were the guy that knocked out that other guy before he could pants me that day. I never did thank you for that, so thanks," Harold said, shaking Axel's hand.

As some people were making introductions, one more boat pulled up. Chris noticed this with an amused grin.

"Now who could THIS be?" Chris asked nonchalantly, as the boat reached the dock and off stepped a girl who was wearing a silver drape halter top, with black skinny jeans with a silver chain hanging from them, black caged ankle peep toe heels, a black headband with matching fingerless gloves, a silver moon necklace, and both her ears had three silver piercing in them, one on the tops of her ears, another near the edge of her ear, and the last next to the second piercing, all three of which on both ears were silver hoops, and she had straight long dark brown hair that was layered, falling to her waist, which complemented her slender, 5'6 hourglass figure nicely, though what drew some of the guys' attention was her hazel eyes which seemed to have a storm of emotions in them, something that Joshua and Rock both were quick to notice.

Speaking of Rock, the aforementioned brainless muscle slab walked up to Melina."Nice to see more pretty girls on the island, I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other quite well," Rock said, extending his hand to the new girl, which she took and shook it, blushing slightly as she did so, something that Joshua noticed with a slight bit of annoyance, Chris, however, turned to Rock.

"Get back in line, meathead! You're interfering with my camera time! Besides, I do the intros here not you," Chris sneered, and Joshua was amused by Chris' remark, and for the first time he actually let himself chuckle at Chris' shenanigans. Chris then turned back to the newcomer

"Ah, and now here's our final new player: Melina, our darkened sweetheart! Welcome to the island Melina," Chris said, as Gwen raised a curious eyebrow at the term darkened sweetheart.

"Thanks, Chris, I'm glad to be here, I guess. As for the rest of you, a word of advice: don't judge me by my look, and we can get along, judge me by my look….well we'll see what happens," Melina said with a smile as she walked to the other end of the dock to join the others, stopping briefly when she recognized DJ, blushing slightly as she remembered how sweet he was, and again when she got to the end and stood in the gap that had appeared, oddly enough, between Joshua and Rock, who it seemed were glaring at each other. Chris noticed this with a grin.

"Well, campers, now that all of you are finally here, we can get to the first challenge. I'm sure you're all excited to get settled in and get started. Well to do that, you need to make your way to the Mess Hall. So that's your first challenge: Without getting directions, find your way to the mess hall. The first two to make it there win the first challenge, and trust me when I say this is one challenge you will really want to win, campers. So get going," Chris said.

**Confessional Can**

Chris-Those of the campers who were in TDI will remember this, but for our newbies, this is the Confessional Can, a place where campers can come to get things off their chests, vent, complain, or state their thoughts of whatever's going on at that time. Whatever works.

Melina-Wow, first confessional of the season? Didn't see that coming. Anywho, EEEEE! I'm excited to be here! I know the place is horrible, but I mean I can get past that….did anyone see a bear in the background….I'm not alone in that right? Right?

Axel-Wow, so I'm actually inside the Total Drama confessional! This is great! And the fact that I got to meet Harold face to face is the icing on the cake! The sensation I'm feeling right now is AMAZING! And I'm looking forward to doing our first challenge! I'm sure it will be great! At least I hope it will!

Ezekiel-Wow, eh, This season has barely started, and already I have 3 females who are still mad at me for last season, I nearly got drowned, and I nearly got my eye blacked. In other words, so far so good, eh. ***2***

Sorina-Well, on the whole, I don't have anything to complain about as yet, surprisingly, well other than that arrogant chauvinist meathead Rock of course. How someone that dumb could get a girl is beyond me, but if what my brothers told me about him was true, apparently he has a lot of girlfriends. In other words he's not only a chauvinist pig, but also a filthy womanizer as well. Well I guess if he stays away from me, we'll be fine.

Dawn-So far, I've only been here a few hours, and already I've had to save a poor boy from being overlooked, had said boy fall and land in my arms, and then I got to read his aura….as for what I saw in it, well let's just say that's something I'd rather not share, though the fact I almost got lost in his eyes is very curious. Oh, and I liked that last girl's moon necklace. I thought it was very tasteful. Just saying.

Rock-Well, other than getting roundhoused, hoofed in the jewels, and tossed in the lake, and then smashed into a wall, I like my odds on the island so far….now to find some babes to woo into an alliance so I can use them to pick the dudes off and thus minimize my competition, while at the same time having a fresh supply of babes to kiss so if I get bored of one, I can dispose of it and switch to another since while I have a lot of girlfriends, they're merely kissing buddies who I shift through regularly. Although I will have to admit that Joshua and possibly Axel and Ezekiel could be threats to me. Clearly those three are the first to go once my alliance is set.

**End confessional can**

**(challenge start)**

The 32 campers took off at a run to try and find the mess hall, some faster than others. Joshua, Ezekiel and Axel in particular hung back a bit.

"Hey Joshua, Ezekiel, you 2 want to work with me for the challenge?" Axel asked Joshua and Ezekiel.

"Eh, sure, why not, sounds like fun to me," Joshua agreed.

"Uh, sure, eh, but why ask us?" Ezekiel asked.

"Joshua I asked because he seems cool, and you I asked because I saw you in TDI and felt you had a raw deal, Ezekiel. I mean it's not your fault you were misguided in your views. If anything, and no offense Ezekiel, but the fault lies with your parents for warping your views so badly," Axel replied.

"Eh, it's fine, Axel. But I'm glad someone accepts I didn't know any better last season when I made those comments, eh," Ezekiel said happily.

"To be fair, Ezekiel, I saw that too, and I could tell you were just parroting what you were told by your parents, so of course you didn't know any better," Joshua reassured Ezekiel, who smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that, eh. Let's get going, so we can win that challenge, eh," Ezekiel said as the three started finding the Mess Hall. As they were talking, other people were forming alliances as well.

"Hey, Bridgette, Gwen and Melina, you three wanna work together in the challenge? I think we can win if we combine forces," Scarletta asked Bridgette, Melina and Gwen.

"Sure, why not? I got no problem with that," Bridgette replied.

"Sounds good to me," Gwen remarked.

"I like that plan, but I have to point out only one of us can make it to that hall first so that we don't end up on teams against one another," Melina pointed out. Gwen, Bridgette and Scarletta thought about it, before they realized Melina was right. So they worked together and headed for the Mess Hall.

"Selen, how much farther until we reach that mess hall?" Nick asked his girlfriend as they headed to the Mess Hall together.

"Well, maybe if you didn't bitch so much maybe it'd go quicker? As it is, I have no clue how much farther it is to the Mess Hall," Selen replied.

"Wow, and people said I was cynical, but you might have me beat on that," Noah remarked as he caught up to them.

"Shut up, bookworm. At least I have friends and am straight, unlike you, who got voted off his team first for not even trying to do a challenge. At least when Nick is lazy, he only does it to annoy me, while you would probably be lazy 24/7 if you could get away with it," Selen snapped at Noah.

"Hey, I already said I was straight! And I get that I screwed up by not trying in the dodgeball challenge last season. And for the last time, stop calling me gay," Noah snarled as he stomped off.

**Confessional Can**

Noah-Jeez, is everyone here determined to mock me for kissing Cody on the ear last season? And that Selen, she's gonna get to be a thorn in my side very quickly.

Ezekiel-Well, I have to say I thought I wouldn't have many friends this season because of my sexism last season, but I think I might be wrong. Joshua and Axel seem like cool guys. I think I might try to form an alliance with them because the sensation I get from them is amazing, eh. Also, I hope one of us wins the challenge, eh.

Gwen-That Melina girl seems nice enough, though I think I see what she meant when she said don't judge her by her look as she's a good example of why appearances can be deceiving. I mean she's such a nice girl, how can you not want to be her friend? Though I will admit I'm shocked by Trent's…yeah. I guess on the upside though I don't have to break up with him if he's dead since I didn't really like him.

Joshua-This season's really gotten started with a bang so far! I get the feeling me Ezekiel and Axel could make one hell of a team if we stick together. Though I get the feeling if we don't do something about him soon, Rock could come to pose a great threat to us all, and if there's one thing I despise more than arrogant meatheads, it's people posing a threat.

**End confessional cam**

"Wow, first challenge already, and I'm doing pretty good I think. So far so good," Seth thought to himself, as he headed for the Mess Hall, only to trip on (of all things) a pothole, and before he could fall through the big hole, he felt someone grab him by the hand to stop him from falling.

"Oh, my, hold on! I got you," a voice said from above him, and Seth looked up to see **(to his surprise)** Dawn there pulling him up, saving him for the second time that day. Seth then got a good look into Dawn's hazy colored eyes, and he found himself lost in their swirling depths, causing them both to blush slightly. After Dawn pulled Seth up, he looked her in the eye.

"It would seem you've saved me yet again, Dawn. Thanks," Seth said to Dawn, trying not to blush red as he stared into the eyes of the pretty moonchild in front of him. Dawn, for her part, wasn't as inclined to hide her blush as she could already tell she liked Seth, though she was uncertain if he liked her in return, thus she couldn't afford to risk doing anything to show her affection right away. So, she did the next best thing.

"Seth, would you like to work on the challenge together?" Dawn asked Seth, blushing.

"Why, yes I would, Dawn," Seth replied. The two then headed for the Mess Hall.

As they were walking, other groups formed for the challenge, such as Mary/Bridgette/Geoff, Jade/Sam/Harold, Courtney/Duncan, and others.

"So, Geoff, dude, shall we work together on the challenge?" Mary asked Geoff.

"Sure, dudette, let's do it," Geoff said.

"Good. We can find that Mess Hall quickly for sure with you on my side, since you went there last season," Mary said to Geoff.

"That's true," Geoff replied. The two then took off towards the Mess Hall.

**(at the Mess Hall)**

"Wow, Chef, it's been 3 hours already and still no sign of the campers. I wonder if they got lost? I hope not or my job is on the line," Chris said.

"Chris, those campers are a resourceful lot, I can tell. Plus you forget, some of them were here last season. For one, I can tell Duncan will find his way here quickly," Chef remarked.

"I suppose you're right, Chef," Chris conceded. Just then, the doors of the Mess Hall burst open, and in walked the last two people Chris would have figured to win: Axel and Mary. After the other campers showed up, Chris turned to everyone.

"Well, you all did great, but we have our two winners. Are you ready? The winners are…Axel and Mary! Congratulations, you two are the team captains and get to pick the teams this season," Chris said, as Axel and Mary cheered at their victory.

Ezekiel and Joshua grinned and came up to Axel.

"Yo, Axel, you did it broski, you won! You're a captain! So, I trust you remember our agreement, yes?" Joshua asked Axel.

"Yes, I do," Axel replied. Axel reveled in his victory, and he found that the sensation was amazing.

**Confessional Cam**

Joshua-Yes, our ally won! That's right! Woo!

Ezekiel-Aww yeah, our broham won the challenge! We rock, eh!

DJ-Aww, I was hoping to win! Oh well, hopefully I get a good team!

Melina-Well, I may not have won, but at least two fairly cool people won, though I could think of a couple of people I'd have preferred to see win the challenge.

Samantha-Darn, I knew I got lost at that tree. Oh well at least everything worked out.

Heather-Are you kidding me? I lost the challenge to a female Geoff and some pansy? Really? Ugh!

Duncan-Wow, just wow, I knew I should've ditched Courtney and done the challenge myself!

Courtney-And once again, I lose thanks to that blasted Neanderthal I call an ex! Great!

Gwen-Wow, I can't believe none of us won, though I guess it's good that Heather didn't win either.

Jade-Aww, I lost. Oh well at least someone cool won.

Scarletta-Darn, I lost. Oh well, at least the winners are cool.

Bridgette-Aw, so close! Oh well at least Geoff's friend was a winner!

Mary-Woo, I won! Party time! Yeah!

Izzy-Ole, the winners are cool people!

Nick-Aww all that work for nothing? Lame!

Sam-Bogus, I lost. But on the upside at least a fellow gamer won! Way to go Axel!

Harold-Yes! A fellow gamer won! Go Axel!

Axel- Yay I won the first challenge! And the sensation was amazing. Yes, the sensation was VERY amazing! Whoo! Now to pick a strong team and own the competition!

Geoff-Whoo, yeah, Mary won! Righteous! Time for a party! Yeah!

Katie-yay for the winners!

Seth-I might have lost the challenge, but that's fine since I got to get closer to Dawn in the process.

Dawn-Aww, I lost. Oh well at least I got to spend time with Seth, so that's fine.

Mike-Aw man, so close, but I lost!

Ann Maria-Damn it, we lost? I blame Princess Amidorka for holding us back and Mike for not letting Vito out!

Brick-Well done Cadets Axel and Mary! I salute you!

Jo-Crap, I lost? Well at least it was to good players.

Micheal-Well that could have gone better.

Selen-Well darn, fell short. But it's fine.

Rock-You're joking, right? I lost to some gaming pansy and a babe? Wow, I'm losing my touch.

Zoey-Oh, no, we lost, but at least both the people who won are cool.

Noah-And once again this challenge ends in a fail for me.

Sorina-Well don't that beat all, I lost. Good job Mary and Axel!

Chris-Well that was a surprise ending and a half. Good job to the winners of the challenge!

Chef-Meh, that was alright I guess.

**End confessional can**

"_And there you have it, folks. After a long series of intros, our 32 campers arrived, and after the first challenge, the day ended with a win for Axel and Mary, who have earned the power to pick the teams. With that established, who will they pick for their teams, and who will be the first one voted off the island? To find out the answers to these questions and more, keep watching Total! Drama! FaceOff," _Chris said as he signed off the episode.

End chapter 1

_**A/N#2: And thus ends chapter 1! So what did you think? Good? Not so good? Also for those who have OC's in the story, what did you think of my portrayal of them? Did I keep them in character? And what do you think of the story so far? Feel free to review or PM me and let me know. I apologize for taking so long with this, but I kept getting interrupted in this by having to host camps/games, do challenges, answer PM's and everything else so I'll try not to take so long with chapter 2! **_

_**Also feel free to take a guess at what you think the teams will be. **_

_**And before I forget, this is what I was thinking as far as pairings go: Joshua/Melina, Axel/Zoey, Bridgette/? (this OC's creator already knows who they are), Mike/Katie, Seth/Dawn, Sorina/Ezekiel, Samantha/Noah, Michael/Gwen, Geoff/Mary. **_

_**So if anyone has any issues with who I paired them up with, they can let me know and I'll figure something else out. Otherwise, those are the pairings for the story. Note that many of these won't happen right away, while others might. **_

_**That said, I'll try not to take so long getting chapter 2 out, but that depends in part on you, the readers. You see, reviews are a writer's lifeblood as they give them an idea of how to improve/how to further a story and the like, so the more reviews a writer gets, the happier and better they get. In the meantime, enjoy!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_

***1*** _**This part with Rock punching Chris and Chef was a reference to a movie about another muscular man with god-like strength. Anyone who can guess what I'm talking about gets kudos.**_

***2*** _**This line by Ezekiel is a reference to a leader in a 90's/early 00's TV show about "robots in disguise". Anyone who can figure out which show I'm talking about gets kudos too.**_


	6. Return Of The Campers part 2

_**A/N: Here's chapter 2 of Total Drama FaceOff, and here to do the disclaimer, we have Trent! Take it away!**_

_**Trent: Umm, okay then. If you say so. The author, sithlorde1988 does not own the Total Drama series or any of the characters therein save for his two OC's Sorina and Joshua, otherwise I'm sure a lot of things would be very different, such as the way some seasons played out, but I digress.**_

_**SL88: No, you made a good point there, Trent. There would be a few things different if I owned the TD series, so that's good of you to acknowledge that. That said, time to acknowledge the reviewers! Note I got a lot of reviews this time around!**_

_**NTA FANFIC-your monk OC didn't make the cut for various reasons, but he might still make cameos at some points in the story. So sorry about that.**_

_**Yonna9queen: Glad you like how I portray Samantha, but I will try to make her chattier this chapter if I can manage it.**_

_**Werewolverine-Glad to see you got the questions right, mostly, though technically you got *2* wrong, but still glad you reviewed!**_

_**aggronlv45-Glad you think my story is good so far! I hope you keep enjoying it!**_

_**DesireAtGunpoint-And thanks for your review! I'm glad you liked my portrayal of your OC!**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs (via PM)-I'm glad you liked the chapter and how I portrayed Melina, and I'm glad you like your OC's pairing! And thanks for the "help" you sent in!**_

_**OK, on with the chapter!**_

Chapter 2-Back to the Island part 2

**(recap, narrated by Chris McLean)**

"_Last time on Total Drama FaceOff! Our campers arrived, some of which were new, while others got to return from last season to compete. While some campers' intros were more hilarious and dramatic than others', some were just downright shocking. And for some of the campers, sparks flew, along with what could be the possible beginnings of some choice romantic drama within the campers, such as Seth and Dawn, or surprisingly Ezekiel and the newbie Sorina, but for some, their intro was rather 'painful' after they got rather well acquainted with the side of the boathouse wall, AFTER getting roundhoused and beat up by girls who didn't like getting hit on by them. Sucks to be Rock right now I guess. More importantly, we had our first challenge, which was for the campers to find their way to the Mess Hall, and the first two to find their way there without getting directions got to win the power to decide the teams for this season. To my surprise, Axel and Mary ended up clinching the prize and the challenge win. Now that they can decide the teams, who will join their teams? And which team will win the first challenge? Also, who will be eliminated first? And how much pain can I put them through first? To find out, stay tuned to this dramatically epic episode of Total! Drama! FaceOff!" _

**(cue theme song, and we're good to go!)**

**Confessional Can**

Melina- "I think this season's gotten off to a good start for me so far…other than having to stand between Joshua and Rock, that is. I mean, don't get me wrong, I appreciate Joshua and all, but I think anyone would be uncomfortable with the tension between Joshua and Rock! That, and Joshua's not bad, if I do say so myself," Melina said as she blushed slightly.

"I mean, I'd pick Joshua over Rock any day," Melina continued before blushing again and covering her mouth.

"I mean…oh forget it. But I'm soooo excited! Courtney is actually on the show with me! I can actually meet my favorite TD camper…well besides DJ," Melina said as she blushed even redder.

"Umm, I gotta go," Melina said before fleeing the confessional.

**End confessional can**

**(at the Mess Hall)**

"Welcome back, folks! Axel and Mary have the power to decide the teams! And we're about to break that down right here and now! After a process of elimination-type deal, Axel gets first pick, then Mary," Chris said. Axel thought about his pick for all of five seconds, before he made his choice.

"This is a no-brainer. Ezekiel, get up here broham, I choose you, ***1***" Axel said. Ezekiel then walked up to Axel.

"Okay, your pick, Mary," Chris said to Mary, who took less time than Axel to pick.

"I pick my favorite ex, Geoff," Mary said, as said party boy walked up in surprise.

"Axel, pick again," Chris said. Axel seemed to actually have to ponder this decision.

"I choose Zoey," Axel said, to the shock of most of the present players.

"Okay, Mary, pick again," Chris said. Mary surveyed her choices, before seemingly making a snap decision.

"I choose Rock," Mary said. Rock raised an eyebrow in surprise, but went to stand with his team.

"Axel, pick someone," Chris said to Axel. Axel grinned as he knew who he wanted to pick next.

"I pick Melina," Axel said, as Melina blinked in surprise, but smiled as she went to join her team.

"Mary, pick a player," Chris said to Mary.

"Mike, come on down, ***2***" Mary said, as Mike gaped, but walked over to his team.

"Axel, make your selection," Chris said.

"I think I'm going to surprise a few people here, but….Scarletta, get over here, because I pick you to be on my team," Axel said. Scarletta gasped at being picked, but silently made her way over to her team.

"Mary, choose your next player," Chris said.

"Absolutely, Chris, I pick Heather," Mary said, as many people's jaws hit the floor at that, but the queen bee in question merely had a smug grin on her face as she joined her team.

"Finally someone with some taste. Thanks for picking me," Heather said to Mary. Mary shrugged it off.

"Axel, make your selection," Chris said.

"Of course I will choose, and the sensation is amazing, I choose you….Seth," Axel said, as Seth made his way over to his team, nearly tripping over a boulder that wasn't in the hall previously.

"Mary, choose a player," Chris said.

"This is easy! I choose Lightning," Mary said.

"Alright! Sha-Bam," Lightning said as he walked over to his new team.

"Axel, pick again," Chris said.

"Well, this is a simple pick, so come on over, Dawn," Axel said, as Dawn made her way, smiling, over to her new team.

"Mary, choose your player," Chris said.

"This is simple. Gwen, come on up," Mary said, as Gwen ran over to her new team.

"Axel, time for your next pick," Chris said to Axel.

"Yes it is, and since he's still open for picking, I pick DJ," Axel said, as DJ joined his team.

"Mary, make your selection," Chris said.

"OK, come here Selen," Mary said as Selen walked over to her new team.

"Axel, pick again, dude," Chris said.

"Alright then. Katie, get over here," Axel said. Katie then went to join her new team.

"Mary, your turn," Chris said to Mary.

"Very well then, I choose Sorina," Mary said, as Sorina shrugged and joined her team.

"Axel, your selection?" Chris asked Axel.

"OK, guess I need to do this….Bridgette, come over here," Axel said, as Bridgette joined her new team.

"Mary, time to pick again," Chris said.

"This is easy enough, I pick Samantha," Mary said.

"Yay! Hi, teamies! We're gonna get along great! Thanks for picking me," Samantha said as she walked over to her new team.

"Axel, your next player," Chris said.

"Absolutely. Harold, come on over here, my broham," Axel said. Harold pumped his fist happily.

"YES! Good choice," Harold said as he joined his new team.

"Mary, make your selection," Chris said.

"Oh, fine, I guess I'll take Michael," Mary said, as Michael smirked and joined his team.

"Axel, your selection," Chris said.

"Certainly. Sam, get over here," Axel said, as Sam came running over to his team.

"Mary, your next pick," Chris said.

"Come on down, Private Brickhouse," Mary said as Brick came to his new team, and saluted everyone.

"Axel, pick again," Chris said.

"I pick Jade," Axel said, as Jade joined her new team.

"Mary, choose your next player," Chris said to Mary.

"OK, I choose Noah," Mary said, as Noah smirked while joining his new team.

"Axel, your next pick," Chris said.

"This is tricky, but I choose Izzy," Axel said, as Izzy clapped and ran up to her new team.

"Mary, your selection," Chris said.

"Duncan, come here," Mary said as Duncan had a smug grin on his face while joining his team.

"OK, Mary, Axel, this is it, the final 4 to choose from: Joshua, Nick, Jo and Courtney. Axel, make your pick," Chris said.

"Hmm, I'm surprised I forgot him for so long, sorry broham. Joshua get over here," Axel said, as Joshua breathed a sigh of relief at being chosen, and joined his new team.

"Mary, your next pick," Chris said.

"Hmm, I guess I pick Jo," Mary said as Jo joined her team.

"OK, Axel, make your final pick," Chris said.

"Hmm, bottom of the barrel already, huh? This is tough, but I think I'm gonna have to choose Nick," Axel said as Nick took his place on Axel's team, while an indignant Courtney sulked over to Mary's team, being the last one picked.

"OK, so now that the teams have been picked, let me announce the names. Axel's team, which is Axel, Ezekiel, Zoey, Melina, Scarletta, Seth, Dawn, DJ, Katie, Bridgette, Harold, Sam, Jade, Izzy, Joshua and Nick, you guys are officially known as the….Screaming Romans," Chris said as he tossed a red banner at Axel's team, which had a logo of a giant roman column pillar on it.

"As for Mary's team, which is Mary, Geoff, Rock, Mike, Heather, Lightning, Gwen, Selen, Sorina, Samantha, Michael, Brick, Noah, Duncan, Jo and Courtney, you guys are known as the…Killer Spartans," Chris said, tossing a green banner at Mary's team, which had a logo that had a gladiator on it.

**Confessional Can**

Heather-I have to say, I'm actually really impressed with my team! Mary actually seems to know what she's doing when it comes to picking her team. I think an allaince may be in order there…

Noah-And yet again, I'm stuck on a team with a despicable slime ball villain, only in this case, it's Heather. Ugh, why me?

Joshua-Should I be worried I was almost the last one picked? I think Axel did that to psyche me out, or at least I hope that's all it was.

Samantha-Lol, yay, I'm a Spartan! ALL HAIL SPARTA! Oh wait, oops, that was too much, wasn't it?

Gwen-And yet again, I'm stuck on a team with Heather, the walking pony hair extension. When did I make my karma so bad as to be stuck on a team with her?

Jade-Whoo, I'm on a team with a bunch of fellow gamers and nerds! We're gonna rock these challenges!

Scarletta- I can't believe I'm on a team with my migliore amico Bridgette. Things are definitely off to a good start!

Sorina: Well, my team's not that bad all around. Though some of these people could be deadweight for the team. I'll have to wait and see on that.

**End confessional cam**

"OK, campers, now that you're in teams, the first challenge will be simple: an arm-wrestling tournament. Each team has to send 4 of their males and 4 of their females to participate, and after both tournaments resolve themselves, if the two tournament winners are on different teams, then a tiebreaker will be made, but if the same team wins both tournaments, that team is safe from elimination. So captains, make your picks now," Chris said.

"OK, for our team, I select myself, Joshua, Ezekiel and DJ as our four guys, while Melina, Scarletta, Izzy and Jade are our four girls," Axel decided.

"For my team, I select Rock, Brick, Duncan and Lightning as our guys, and for our girls, I choose myself, Sorina, Samantha and Jo," Mary said confidently.

"OK, now to put your pictures on the screen and randomly pair you up for your matches," Chris said as the sixteen pictures were put onto two separate screens, one for guys, one for girls. When the pictures reappeared, everyone took in their assigned opponents.

The matchups were revealed to be Joshua VS Duncan, Ezekiel VS Rock, Axel VS Brick, and DJ VS Lightning for the guys. Meanwhile Melina VS Jo, Jade VS Samantha, Izzy VS Sorina, and Scarletta VS Mary were the matchups for the girls. Joshua groaned when he saw his, as he'd heard that Duncan had a reputation for being hard to beat at arm wrestling, so he knew he was in for a hard fight. Axel smirked at his matchup, as he knew they didn't teach arm wrestling in the military, so he had the edge in his match.

DJ gulped as he realized he was gonna have to fight to win for his team, so he steeled his resolve and decided to try his best in his match. Ezekiel facepalmed when he saw who he was facing, as he'd heard the last guy that arm wrestled Rock ended up in a body bag. So he hoped he didn't end up too badly mangled afterward.

As for the girls, Melina was somewhat uneasy at having to face Jo. Jade, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh at how easy of an opponent she got. As for Sorina, she was appraising Izzy to assess her threat level. Scarletta though just grinned at Mary as she remembered hearing about her and the fact she was an ex of Geoff's, so she looked forward to teaching this girl who was boss.

**(Boys Match 1-Joshua VS Duncan/Girls Match 1-Melina VS Jo)**

"We'll start with the first matches. For the boys, will Joshua and Duncan come to the table? And for the Girls, will Melina and Jo come on up?" Chris asked as the four in question came up and took their places at the tables.

"OK, the rules are simple! You four are trying to make your respective opponents' arms hit the table before they pin your own arm to the table, and the first of you to pin their opponent's arm to the table successfully wins their match and moves on to round 2. Now without further ado, let the matches begin," Chris said.

**(Guys Match 1/Girls Match 1 Start)**

Duncan turned to face Joshua, grinning ferally at him. Joshua gulped slightly, but returned the grin. They then locked arms, each trying to outmuscle the other, which was currently a dead heave, and considering how much stronger Duncan's grip was, that's saying a lot. Joshua started to feel his arm throb a bit in pain but he ignored it, and Duncan continued to apply pressure.

It seemed to go on like this for awhile until Joshua finally managed to take advantage of Duncan being distracted by what appeared to be Gwen and Courtney getting into a catfight, and pin Duncan's arm to the table, with a monumental effort. Everyone gaped at the extremely unlikely event they'd just seen, then glared at Gwen and Courtney for their timing.

Meanwhile, Jo and Melina were equally deadlocked, until Jo applied a lot of pressure and pinned Melina's arm, nearly breaking it in the process, such that Melina was left in a lot of pain afterward. Joshua looked over in time, and saw this, and found himself glaring at Jo for her unnecessary roughness.

**(Guys Match 1/Girls Match 1 end)**

"And the winners of the first match are Joshua for the guys, and Jo for the girls, so they will move on to round 2. Now for our next matches. Can I get Ezekiel, Rock, Jade and Samantha to come up here for their matches?" Chris asked as the four in question came up for their matches.

**(Guys Match 2-Ezekiel VS Rock/Girls Match 2-Jade VS Samantha)**

Jade was smirking at Samantha as she took her place at the table. Ezekiel, however, was trembling nervously, as he stared at the hulking giant seated across from him and he knew if he won it would be a miracle. Ezekiel then gulped visibly and steeled himself for the long haul.

**(Guys Match 2/Girls Match 2 start)**

Rock immediately advanced on Ezekiel, grinning viciously, as he grabbed the homeschooled teen's arm violently and started to apply a lot of pressure, ultimately causing a loud resounding 'crack' to be heard throughout the hall as Ezekiel cried out in pain and his arm was pinned, as it hit the table while he held his arm, trying not to cry from the pain.

Meanwhile Jade and Samantha had locked arms, and it looked like it was all Jade, while Samantha was chittering away excitedly about everything and anything. As a result, Jade's focus slipped, and Samantha was able to pin her arm to the table, to her embarrassment and chagrin.

**(Guys Match 2/Girls Match 2 end)**

"And the winners of the second match are Rock for the guys and Samantha for the girls! Congrats you two, you will join Joshua and Jo in round 2," Chris said, leaving the Romans gaping at the fact they'd lost 3 of their matches so far, while only winning one, and that they'd had one of their members injured with what looked to be a broken arm.

"Now then, for match 3, can I get Axel, Brick, Sorina and Izzy to come up onto the stage for their matches please?" Chris asked as the four campers in question reported to the stage.

**(Guys Match 3-Axel VS Brick/Girls Match 3-Izzy VS Sorina)**

Axel took his place at the table, grinning at Brick. The reason for his grin was knowing Brick wasn't likely to do very well due to the military not teaching arm wrestling, so he grinned at this. Meanwhile, Sorina was assessing Izzy to determine how much of a threat she could be, but to her frustration, she was unable to tell. So, she decided to give everything she had to be safe. Izzy, however, just grinned maniacally at Sorina, knowing she had a fairly easy match on her hands since she's a pro at arm wrestling.

**(Guys Match 3/Girls Match 3 start)**

Axel and Brick locked arms, and it was made clear right away Brick didn't have a clue how to armwrestle as he was staring at the arms, like he was trying to figure out how to move them. Axel decided to take mercy on Brick, and pinned his arm down quickly to put the cadet out of his misery.

Meanwhile with Sorina and Izzy, the matched seemed to be a dead heave, when Izzy used one of the oldest **(and quite possibly one of the dirtiest)** tricks in the book, by reaching forward and planting her lips onto Sorina's, using her free hand to position their heads. This had the desired effect of making Sorina blush slightly and lose her focus, enabling Izzy to pin her arm to the table and win the match, while walking away the victor, though no one saw Ezekiel blushing and trying to fight back a nosebleed, as he'd seen the whole thing.

**Confessional Can**

Ezekiel-Wow, eh, was I the only one who saw how hot that was? Because seriously, I have to admit I was kinda turned on by Izzy and Sorina. I just hope that isn't a recurring thing, eh.

**End confessional can**

**(Guys Match 3/Girls Match 3 end)**

"And the winners of match 3 are Axel for the guys, and Izzy for the girls! Good job on making round 2. You will join Joshua, Jo, Rock and Samantha there," Chris said as the Spartans groaned at how the Romans had tied the score right up after that round.

"Now, it's time for the final quarterfinal matchups. Will DJ, Lightning, Scarletta, and Mary come up to the stage?" Chris asked the last four to compete, who immediately took the stage.

**(Guys Match 4-DJ VS Lightning/Girls Match 4-Scarletta VS Mary)**

DJ looked over at Lightning, who looked ready to kill for the win, and realized he needed to face his fear of fighting head on, and so gulped but glared at Lightning as telling him to bring it on. Meanwhile, Scarletta was relishing her matchup as she had a chance to teach Mary what happens when you mess with her friends, as she remembered once she heard from Bridgette about how Mary had seduced Geoff in front of her and Geoff had done little if anything to resist her advances, so she could tell her friend was upset. She then glared daggers at the partier girl, who seemed unfazed, as she returned the glare.

**(Guys Match 4/Girls Match 4 start)**

"And let the match….Begin," Chris called. DJ immediately locked arms with Lightning and fought with all he was worth, as did Lightning, who was trying his best to pin DJ. Eventually, DJ started getting tired, and his grip faltered, which was just the opening Lightning needed to score the pin, pinning DJ's arm to the table, as the Romans groaned.

Meanwhile, Mary and Scarletta seemed to be trading insults back and forth as they tried to pin each other.

"Filthy one-eyed vermin," Mary shot at Scarletta.

"Fraochun salach," Scarletta fired back.

"Freaky cyclops bimbo," Mary retorted.

"Soith salach," Scarletta snarled back, as Mary blinked at the last term, and Scarletta was able to finally pin her arm to the table, hearing the satisfying crunch it made while doing so.

"And THAT will teach you not to mess with my cairde, you soith," Scarletta said to Mary.

**(Guys Match 4/Girls Match 4 end)**

"And the winners of the fourth and final quarterfinal matchup are Lightning for the guys and Scarletta for the girls," Chris said as the Romans were cheering that they'd forced the round to end a tie, and at how impressively Scarletta had defeated the Spartans' captain.

"Now before I reveal the semifinal matchups, I need to adjust the boards so you guys get a 10 minute break to tend to your injuries and recuperate before the next matches, so I'd make the most of that time if I were you," Chris said. Sure enough, the teams broke off and huddled up.

"Samantha, that was incredible! How did you do that to Jade?" Jo asked Samantha in surprise, and it was clear she was impressed.

"Oh, that was easy silly, I simply chipped away at Jade's focus with my chattiness, and it broke her concentration, allowing me to get the pin in before she could massacre me. It's all about mind over matter," Samantha chirped happily.

"Well, keep that up, and we'll have this challenge won! Good job," Jo praised Samantha, who was in shock.

"Um, wow, Izzy, I didn't know you liked girls," Scarletta said to Izzy.

"Oh, yeah, I've always been bi with a preference for girls. I just hide it well," Izzy replied, as Scarletta blinked, but shrugged and chose to accept it.

"Dude, broham, I can't believe you and I are our team's only chance left to win the challenge," Joshua said as he and Axel high-fived.

"I know right? Well, us plus Scarletta and Izzy," Axel replied. Joshua grinned at that.

"So true! I can't believe that stunt Izzy pulled though," Joshua said, referring to Izzy kissing Sorina.

"I know right? Who would've guessed Izzy like girls?" Axel said.

"Not me. But in any case, poor Zeke! I can't believe they let Rock get away with breaking the poor guy's arm," Joshua said, as Axel grimaced.

"I know, that was awful. We have to win this for him, since that's not cool to hurt our friend," Axel said. Joshua nodded in agreement.

"You got that right, broham! No one hurts our buddy! Rock is going down," Joshua vowed. Axel nodded. As Joshua and Axel talked, Chef was looking over Ezekiel's arm, and after deciding it was a broken arm, set the arm and put it in a cast.

**Confessional Can**

Ezekiel- "Ow, eh, I can't believe that bastard broke my fucking arm," Ezekiel cursed as he was holding his arm in a sling, the same arm that Rock had broken when they arm wrestled. He frowned in pain.

"Mark my words, that musclebound ass is going down for this, eh," Ezekiel vowed, pain and anger in his eyes.

Axel-Yes, we just have four Spartans left to beat and we've won the challenge! So we can do it! Go Romans!

Scarletta-That was satisfying, taking Mary down a peg or two! Now to keep it up so we can win!

Melina- "Ow, that bitch Jo hurt me. I'll be lucky that she didn't break my fucking arm," Melina said as she was rubbing her arm where Jo had hurt it during their match. "On the other hand, I'm pleased that the Neanderthal got knocked down a peg or two, especially given who did the knocking," Melina said, blushing as she said the last part. "That Joshua continues to amaze me more and more each day. Not sure why he does, but he just does," Melina said.

Joshua-OK, that tears it! Rock is going down! That bastard broke poor Zeke's arm! No one hurts my friends!

Sorina-Umm, ok, wow, just wow. Does kissing a girl always feel that good? Just saying, I've never felt such an amazing sensation in my life!

**End confessional can**

"OK, we're back with the semifinal matchups for both the guys' and girls' tournaments. Are you ready?" Chris asked the 8 stood before him, who nodded.

"Very well. Board, reveal the matchups," Chris said as the boards shuffled up and revealed the pictures. Joshua groaned as he saw he was facing Lightning, while Axel cringed at being put up against Rock. For the girls, Scarletta gulped nervously when she saw she was up against Jo, while Izzy smiled as she was revealed to be against Samantha.

"For match A, Joshua will face Lighting for the guys, while Scarletta battles Jo for the girls, The winners of these matches advance to the final match. Romans, hope you do well this round. Now if Joshua, Lightning, Scarletta and Jo would proceed to the tables?" Chris asked as the four in question came up to the tables.

**(Guys Match 5-Joshua VS Lightning/Girls Match 5-Scarletta VS Jo)**

Joshua stared down Lightning as if daring the jock to say something arrogant or insulting towards him. Lightning simply sneered at Joshua, as if trying to believe he had to face such a weakling in such an important match. Meanwhile, Jo was glaring at Scarletta, as if daring her to say something. Scarletta simply ignored her, partly out of fear, and partly out of nervousness.

"Let the match, begin," Chris said.

**(Guys Match 5/Girls Match 5 start)**

Joshua and Lightning immediately locked arms, as the two stared each down, while they tried to pin each other's arm down, each giving the other a glare. Joshua and Lightning seemed to be deadlocked, neither one conceding an inch, but then Lightning started to feel his grip slacken slightly, something Joshua capitalized on to slowly push down Lightning's arm, finally pinning it to the table, to everyone's shock.

Meanwhile, Scarletta and Jo were locked in a heated struggle, both trying to force the other's arm down, something neither could get an inch in on either way, but then Scarletta turned while keeping her grip tight and saw Bridgette smiling encouragingly at her, and used her free hand to wave at her, feeling herself be motivated by Bridgette, and thus enabled to get just enough strength to force Jo's arm to the mat, much to Jo's surprise and anger.

**(Guys Match 5/Girls Match 5 end)**

"And the winners, who are going to the final match, are Joshua and Scarletta! Now, to decide who their opponents will be. Can I get Axel, Rock, Samantha and Izzy on the stage please?" Chris asked. The four in question stepped up onstage, and Chris grinned as they did.

**(Guys Match 6-Axel VS Rock/Girls Match 6-Samantha VS Izzy)**

Axel was glaring down Rock, as if promising him a slow painful defeat but Rock simply yawned slightly as if he was bored already, something that annoyed Axel. Meanwhile, Samantha was grinning at being against a fellow snazzy redhead.

"And with that, let the other semifinal matchup begin," Chris said.

**(Guys Match 6/Girls Match 6 begin)**

Rock and Axel immediately locked their arms together and started trying to outlast one another, neither seeming to really succeed at first, until Rock, in a fit of piqued deviousness, randomly used his free hand to pull a girl up on stage, one that Axel recognized as Zoey. But then Rock, wishing to go in for the kill, kissed her square on the lips right in front of Axel, and this had the effect of confusing Axel enough for Rock to swiftly secure Axel's arm and pin it to the table, thus winning, but in the process he pissed off quite a few people **(Mike, Axel, Joshua, Ezekiel, and about half the Romans team to name a few)** as they thought he was going too far playing with a man's heart like that. Chris of course chose to ignore this.

Meanwhile, Samantha and Izzy's arms were locked and Izzy was looking strong, but as Samantha started chattering on about anything and everything she could think of, Izzy's focus slowly started slipping away bit by bit, until finally Izzy lost focus completely and Samantha pinned Izzy to the table. The Romans groaned at this as they realized one of their strongest players was out of the challenge.

**(Guys Match 6/Girls Match 6 end)**

"OK, after that surprising performance, the winners are…..Rock and Samantha! So can I get Joshua, Rock, Scarletta and Samantha to join me up here on the stage please?" Chris asked as the four in question came onstage.

"Here are your finalists for the arm wrestling tournament. For the guys we have Joshua of the Romans facing off against Rock of the Spartans and for the girls we have Scarletta of the Romans against Samantha of the Spartans. So if either Joshua and Scarletta or Samantha and Rock win their matches, that team will win the challenge, however if it should end with each team winning one, it will go to a tiebreaker round, which will be very brutally dramatic! So I would try to avoid that if I were you," Chris said, as the Romans groaned at the pressure he was putting on them.

**(Guys Final Match Joshua VS Rock/Girls Final Match Scarletta VS Samantha)**

Joshua immediately glared at Rock, vowing not to fall for his tricks so he could win for his friends, while Rock just lazily stared at Joshua waiting for the challenge to start so he could pick Joshua off and win already. Meanwhile Scarletta was preparing for a chance ot win the tournament for her team, but she was wary of anything, from the dirtiest of tricks to the most subtle of distraction ploys. She wasn't gonna lose this challenge without a fight.

**(Guys Final Match/Girls Final Match begins)**

Joshua and Rock stared each other down, and immediately locked arms, and where before Rock was able to force the arm down, this time he was actually deadlocked with Joshua, to everyone's shock. Joshua was struggling to keep the deadlock, but he kept it up, at least until Rock pulled a really underhanded move similar to what he pulled on Axel and grabbed up a girl to use as a distraction.

Oddly enough, in this case he grabbed Melina and started making out with her, causing Joshua to see red, but he kept himself focused barely by remembering he had to win for his team, and that if it meant watching a pretty girl be claimed by someone else, so be it.

He then intensified his grip on Rock's arm, intending to pin the musclebound meathead for trying to play with his head and his emotions, and even with the adreanline burst fueling him, he almost didn't manage the burst of strength. However, in the end, something deep inside him stirred, and he found the strength he needed to send Rock a death glare, as he forcefully slammed the bodybuilder's hand onto the table, pinning him, and quite enjoying the crunch he heard in Rock's hand after it was pinned.

As this was happening, Scarletta and Samantha were staring each other down, neither looking ready to concede an inch as their arms struggled for dominion on the table, as Samantha managed to distract Scarletta by pointing to where Bridgette was getting kissed by a bitter Rock, who had just lost his match, which of course caused Scarletta to get distracted enough for Samantha to get in the pin and win.

**(end Guys Final Match/Girls Final Match)**

"And stop! We have our champions! For the guys, in a stunning upset, the winner and champion is…Joshua! So that's one for the Romans! But for the girls, in an equally big upset, the winner is…Samantha! So we have a tie! We need a tiebreaker," Chris said, as the guys all cheered Joshua, none of them expecting Joshua to defeat the musclebound bodybuilder. Meanwhile the Romans cheered for Samantha for keeping them alive in the challenge, but glared at Rock for failing to bring them the win.

**Confessional Can**

Joshua-YES! I beat Rock and won the tournament for my team! That's how I roll! Now to find out what this tiebreaker is and win that!

Melina- "I can't believe that fucking beefhead thought he could use me to try and distract Joshua! That's not cool, Rock! If you were meant to be the sexy slab of muscle you're supposed to be, you would be able to win fair and square not cheat a good guy like Joshua out of the win," Melina said as she blushed slightly. "Um, I mean Rock is cute and all, but there's such a thing as inner beauty too, something he seems to have little of! Joshua, on the other hand…well let's just say I can tell he might have that," Melina said, as she blushed redder afterwards.

**End confessional can**

"Well, I bet you're wondering what the tiebreaker is, aren't you?" Chris asked.

"Don't keep us in suspense now, McLean. What is the freaking tiebreaker?" Noah and Michael both snarked in unison, then both blinked in surprise at this.

"The tiebreaker, will be where each team picks their best warrior and the two go into my gladiator arena and fight until one renders the other unconscious or otherwise unable to continue fighting, and the team who's fighter wins the fight will win the challenge. So teams, pick your warriors," Chris said.

**(over with the Romans)**

"This could be a pivotal challenge. Obviously they'll pick a male to go into battle as they likely won't want to rely on a girl for a gladiator battle, unless Jo goes up, but I think they're likely to send up Rock for the challenge," Axel commented to his team.

"And as we saw, Joshua here apparently is quite good at disposing of Rock, though I think part of that was because he had 'motivation' to do so, eh," Ezekiel replied, winking at Joshua and Melina as he did so, causing Joshua to scowl at Ezekiel, and Melina to blush, as both turned to face the prairie boy, though it was only now that Joshua realized Melina was blushing.

"Anyways, if Ezekiel is done ribbing us, I honestly think I would be our best bet if they send in Rock, as I've beaten him once, and he'll probably make himself go up to get revenge for the tournament, so this would be a good chance to shut that insufferable meathead up once and for all," Joshua said confidently. The rest of his team considered this carefully.

"I like this plan, but you do realize you might be signing your own elimination if we lose, right?" Seth pointed out casually.

"That might be, but I think if anyone could take him it would be me. Besides, I kind of owe that bastard for trying to use Melina as a distraction earlier. Plus, no one calls me a wimp and gets away with it," Joshua grumbled, as everyone saw the dark look cross his eyes.

Melina then surprised everyone by walking up to Joshua and hugging him briefly, before squeaking and seemingly running off, blushing bright red. Joshua observed this with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, that's odd, she usually doesn't squeak. Hmm, I wonder…," Joshua mused to himself, but decided to shrug it off so he could prepare.

**(Over with the Spartans)**

"So who should we send into battle? I think we should send one of our strong dudes to make up for our failure there earlier, plus there's no chance the Romans will send a girl into battle, so which of you boys will be brave and try to take the challenge?" Mary asked, waggling her eyebrows encouragingly.

This had the effect of having half the guys on the team and even the odd girl or two fall all over themselves to be the one to volunteer, just to get that reward that Mary was offering. Noah narrowed his eyes at the sickening display.

As for the other Spartans, they thought about it, and finally decided their best bet would be to send Rock into battle, as they reasoned he was their best physical warrior, and he could beat whoever the Romans sent to battle him, thus they gave him full confidence. Rock stood before his team.

"I promise you I will win this challenge for us, for the Spartans! FOR SPARTA," Rock shouted as he stepped into the arena.

**(back with the Romans)**

"Are we ready to send Joshua into battle then?" Axel asked his team.

"I think so. Although don't you think the WHOLE team should be here to cheer on Joshua?" DJ pointed out.

"Yes I agree, DJ. But who's going to go get Melina and bring her back here?" Dawn asked.

"Good question, Dawn. I suppose since she ran off after hugging me, maybe I should be the one to go and bring her back?" Joshua suggested.

"That's a possibility, but would you be able to find her and get back here fairly quickly?" Axel asked Joshua.

"Yes, I do believe I could do that," Joshua replied to Axel. Axel frowned, as he doubted he'd be right back, but nodded his acceptance of Joshua's plan nonetheless. Thus, Joshua went off to go find Melina, and bring her back.

**Confessional Can**

Melina-"I can't believe I just hugged Joshua like that! What was I thinking?" Melina asked herself while blushing. "Now he probably suspects I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back or not. Still, I have to try not to let him have my heart TOO easily, I guess," Melina said, as she frowned, then blushed as she realized that it was already a lost battle and she loved him. She then sighed.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I couldn't deny my feelings by now even if I tried. But still, why would he like me? I mean he's so nice, could have ANY girl he wanted, so what would he possibly see in me?" Melina asked herself, still blushing before she got up and left.

**End confessional can**

Of course, she didn't count on walking out and literally almost knocking over the very boy she had just been discussing. What Melina was unaware of was that in his attempt to steady himself, he'd accidentally grabbed onto Melina without looking as he reached behind him to steady himself.

In this process, Joshua had inadvertently put his hands on Melina's shirt and partly on her breasts. Joshua then felt the softness of the material he was grabbing, and when he felt that it was too fleshy, he spun around, and when he saw what he'd accidentally grabbed, he immediately removed his hand, blushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry! I did not mean to do that, Melina," Joshua apologized, still blushing. Melina, for her part, was also a tad embarrassed, but was smiling about it even as she blushed.

"Oh, that's okay Joshua, I didn't expect to walk into you, so it's my fault if anyone's, so I should be apologizing to you," Melina replied. Joshua shook his head.

"Why should you be apologizing? It's not like you could have known I was out here," Joshua replied.

"So, why ARE you out here?" Melina asked Joshua.

"Because the team asked me to come and find you so you could come and cheer me on as I go into the arena to fight for our team's pride and the challenge victory. That, and I was surprised that you squeak when you're embarrassed like you did earlier, Melina. I find that kinda cute. But that's not important just now. I came to make sure you were alright, and to bring you back to help the team cheer me on in the tiebreaker as I represent our team," Joshua said, as much to his surprise **(and Melina's)**, he then leaned over and hugged her. Then, before he could stop himself, Joshua kissed Melina on the cheek, before pulling away, blushing slightly. Melina was also blushing slightly at this, but said nothing, instead smiling slightly, though Joshua could tell she was frowning.

"Are you okay, Melina?" Joshua asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. I just get really nervous around crowds and uncomfortable situations easily. I'm trying not to be so nervous, but I can't help I get uncomfortable around a lot of guys," Melina admitted. Joshua gaped at this, as it did explain quite a bit.

"So you and a few girls can sit in a section of the bleachers by yourselves, and cheer our team on, then. We can work around that, Melina. Why didn't you say so sooner?" Joshua asked, then mentally slapped himself, of course, half the team was guys, so she'd be too uncomfortable to voice her nervousness.

"Yeah, forget I asked, I think I answered my own question. Even so, that's not fair to you to have to suffer silently like that, Melna. Not only does that do nothing to boost the overall synergy on our team, but you're making people who care about you worry about you Melina," Joshua said to Melina, who blushed.

"I get it Joshua, you think I should be trying harder to make myself happy. I will, but let's face it: why would someone like me deserve any kind of happiness?" Melina commented, making Joshua furrow an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean by that? I've only known you a few hours Melina, and already I can tell you're a really sweet, wonderful, selfless person who would sooner suffer silently and let her team prosper than try to make herself comfortable, so if that isn't someone who doesn't deserve happiness, than I'm an idiot," Joshua remarked, looking right into Melina's eyes as he did so.

As he did this, he was rewarded by seeing that she was hiding a lot of pain and suffering inside of her, but as much as he could tell she needed a sympathetic ear, he needed to get to the challenge. So, he settled for patting her on the shoulder encouragingly and giving her a hug before he walked with her back to the arena to catch up to the team so the challenge could finally get started, since he was sure that his team was getting sick of waiting for him.

**Confessional Can**

Joshua-Oh, wow, I am dumb. I can't believe I actually grabbed Melina's chest to steady myself. Yeah, real great way to make a good impression on her, Joshua.

Axel-For the love of crap, where is he? He should have been back 15 minutes ago! I knew he wouldn't be right back!

Ezekiel-Ugh I KNEW we should've sent Seth or DJ to bring back Melina! Joshua is taking WAY too long with bring her back, eh!

**End confessional can**

**(at the arena)**

"Holy crap, where is he?" Axel asked for the umpteenth time as Joshua STILL hadn't returned with Melina.

"Looking for someone?" A voice from behind him answered. Axel spun around to see Joshua standing there. Melina was close behind, but looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Finally! There you are! The challenge was supposed to start 15 minutes ago! Be lucky Chris didn't call it a forefeit because of you! Now get out to the arena and win," Axel said as Joshua nodded and headed into the arena

**(inside the arena)**

"Ha! I knew it! That pansy Joshua chickened out because he couldn't beat a REAL man like me! What a wuss! I hope he doesn't show so we win automatically," Rock jeered. Too bad for him the very hatchet warrior he'd been taunting was right outside the door and heard his comment.

"Hey meathead! I take offense to that remark! Oh, and I am NOT a wuss," Joshua snapped as he marched into the arena. Chris grinned at the tension between the two.

"Oh, now THAT's what I'm talking about! Conflict! Tension! Drama! And LOTS of it! Time for the tiebreaker battle to BEGIN! Romans, Spartans, good luck and may the best gladiator win," Chris said, as he settled in to watch.

**(tiebreaker start)**

"So, Joshua, you finally decided to show up. Where were you, writing your will?" Rock asked as he swung his sword at Joshua's head. Joshua promptly rolled out of the way.

"No, I was off helping calm my teammate, whom YOU upset with your cheap tricks and underhanded tactics! Come to that, you upset a LOT of people today," Joshua jeered as he circled around looking for an opening in Rock's defenses. However, said opening was very hard to spot. Rock then took advantage of Joshua's distraction to score a few hits on his open back, bringing Joshua to his knees, panting in pain, but the hatchet warrior wasn't giving up. He willed himself to get up so he could finish the fight.

He finally found a opening and capitalized on it with his own strikes, which hit right near Rock's leg. Rock of course was forced to his knees, where he still managed to punch Joshua directly in his face, causing him to reel backwards from the impact. Joshua, however, wasn't done yet. He managed to struggle back up to his feet, as Rock fired off another haymaker at his face, which made contact with his nose, causing a deep crunch to be heard, as Joshua's nose started bleeding.

However, he ignored it in favor of smacking his fist into Rock's stomach, which surprisingly enough managed to take the wind of the musclebound teen. Joshua then put his fist into Rock's eye, and then his other one, blacking them both. Rock then got up, and pulled off a roundhouse kick right into Joshua's chest, knocking him to the ground, but instead of taking him out, it made him merely struggle to get back up. The crowd was stunned at the unexpectedly high levels of endurance Joshua had.

Rock was too, but he was ready to wear the hatchet warrior down. He then swung at Joshua again, only for Joshua to manage to get a lucky shot off by hitting Rock's arm with his sword, causing Rock to reel back in pain, something Joshua capitalized on to punch Rock a few times, in various places, like his face, stomach, eyes, and mouth. After the tenth punch landed, Rock was spitting blood but he got back up, and he was angry. He then charged with his sword, hitting Joshua in the chest with it again, causing Joshua to crumple to the ground.

But before Rock could finish him off, Joshua struggled to his feet, and knowing he only had at most enough strength in him for one last attack, opted to leap up and perform a flying roundhouse kick which connected with the side of Rock's head, knocking him to the ground, where he lay still, though not before Joshua finally collapsed, exhausted, on top of Rock. Neither combatant was moving at all.

**(challenge end)**

"And it seems the challenge is over! While both combatants are unable to continue, technically we had a winner beforehand, who by all of five seconds outlasted their opponent, so as a result our winners are…Joshua and the Screaming Romans! Spartans, I'll be seeing you guys tonight at the bonfire! So get voting for your favorite loser," Chris said. Melina, however, was shocked.

"But what about Joshua?" Melina asked.

We're taking him and Rock to the infirmary for observation, but we think Joshua will be fine after some long rest," Chris said.

"Only Joshua? Is Rock truly that much worse off?" Noah asked.

"Rock will be fine too, though he'll need more rest than Joshua does." Chris answered Noah. Melina breathed a slight sigh of relief.

**Confessional Can**

Axel-YES! We won the first challenge! Although I would've preferred that it not come at such a steep price to us though.

Mary-Oh wow, we lost the first challenge? I think I can say for certain who's going down for this. "I can win this for us!" Right, that's why you got knocked out by some scrawny punk! You go bye bye TONIGHT!

**End confessional can**

(at the bonfire)

"Welcome, campers, to the bonfire. Here, we give out marshmallows to those who are safe, and the one left without a marshmallow must immediately walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island. And you can't come back, EVER," Chris said, as Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Right, that's what you said last season when you brought Eva and Izzy back into the game at the merge," Noah jeered.

"Shush! The first marshmallow go to…..Noah, Selen and Sorina," Chris said as he threw the three named campers their marshmallows. Noah smiled, as this was his first ever symbol of safety (and first marshmallow).

"These next few go to Mary, Geoff, Duncan, Courtney and Gwen," Chris said as he threw the abovementioned five their marshmallows.

"Mike! Brick! Samantha! Jo! Heather! Lightning! All of you are safe," Chris said as he threw the six campers marshmallows, leaving just Michael and Rock without marshmallows, much to both campers' surprise.

"Michael, Rock, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. The one of you who does not get this marshmallow MUST immediately head to the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers, as they will be out of the game. The final marshmallow goes to…

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…..

…

…..

…..

…

….

….

….

….

….

…

…..

….

…..

…..

….

…

**(Michael looks nervously from the marshmallow to Rock to Chris and back at the Marshmallow while Rock is looking at the marshmallow and glaring at Michael, both hoping that marshmallow is for them)**

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

….

…

….

…..

…..

…

…

….

…

…..

…..

….

….

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…..Michael! Rock, sorry bro, but you're out! The Boat of Losers is right over there," Chris said, pointing over to his left, as Rock turned to his team.

"YOU VOTED ME OUT?" Rock shouted.

"Of course we did! You said you would win us the challenge, twice, and both times you failed to deliver, AND lost to that punk! So you really should have seen this coming, so maybe you'll learn from this, and not make empty promises in the future," Mary said.

"You realize that until you learn to get rid of the testosterone on your team, you're never going to win, don't you?" Rock sneered at his former team. Lightning leapt up, quick to take offense.

"And what do you mean by that, you sha-loser?" Lightning asked Rock curiously.

"I mean, a team's only good when it has lots and lots of girls on it as guys are useless horndogs, who only think with their dicks," Rock replied.

"Oh, and you don't, you musclebound buffoon? I find that VERY hard to believe given the fact you had your lips all over Zoey, Melina, Courtney, Gwen, AND Heather earlier, so I think you're being a gigantic hypocrite! Now get out of here before you get hurt even worse," Noah snarked at Rock.

"Fine I will, but make no mistake, I will have my revenge on you, and I'll get me a piece of them babes too," Rock snarled as he limped off to the Boat of Losers, where he was clearly banged up from his fight with Joshua. After he'd left, Chris turned to the other campers.

"Congratulations, you all are safe for another week. You may head back to your cabins now," Chris said, until Michael interrupted him.

"Umm pardon me, but where exactly are the cabins supposed to be? I don't recall you ever showing us where they were," Michael interjected. Chris frowned as he realized the hacker was right.

"Um, good point. Eva, Tyler! Show the campers where the cabins are," Chris asked the interns, who nodded and did as they were told. Tyler turned to Eva.

"Umm, so you can show the Spartans, and I'll show the Romans?" Tyler asked Eva.

"Oh all right, fair enough, if you say so, I will," Eva said, as she led the Spartans to the cabins, as Tyler went to go find the Romans.

**(With the Romans)**

"Why are we still in the Mess Hall? Shouldn't we have been shown to our cabins by now?" Axel asked.

"If veterans like myself weren't on the team, that would be true, eh. But as we are, they assume we'll show you where they are, I think," Ezekiel replied.

"Hmm, you know what? I think you're right," Nick said. Just then, Tyler walked into the Mess Hall.

"Romans, follow me to your cabins," Tyler said, and the Romans followed him to their cabins, where they quickly got settled in, or at least most of the Romans did, but a couple had business to take care of.

**(elsewhere)**

"You're sure you're okay? You seem rather quiet and sad," Joshua asked Melina, who he'd seen looking close to crying when they were walking back to the cabins.

"Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Melina said.

"But that's where you're wrong, Melina. I think you're hurting but are afraid to say anything, and in fact are afraid of your own teammates. You need to learn, at your own pace of course, that you don't have to be afraid of us, or at the very least, of me, as I would never do anything to hurt you," Joshua said as he wrapped his arms around Melina in a very reassuring hug that had both teens blushing afterward, but Melina felt a lot better.

"I know I can trust you, Joshua, but I'm still afraid of getting hurt," Melina admitted to Joshua.

"What do you mean, getting hurt? Have you been hurt before?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, I have….I've been through a great deal of pain, but none moreso than the time I was raped," Melina replied.

**(back with Chris)**

"_And there you have it, folks! In a shocking series of events, the Romans were able to win the day and the first challenge, thanks to Joshua's unexpected show of strength and bravery! With the Spartans having voted off Rock, can they come back from this loss or is this the start of a losing streak for them? To find out keep watching Total! Drama! Faceoff," Chris said as he signed off the episode._

**End chapter 2**

_**A/N#2: And thus ends chapter 2! I apologize to Rock's creator, but his elim was planned like this from the beginning, so better luck in the future! And keep sending in OC's, as they're good! That said, what did you think of the chapter? Good? Not so good? For those of you who have OC's in the story, did I keep your OC's in character okay? Feel free to leave me a review and let me know what you think! Until I have chapter 3 out, which I have no clue when that will be, enjoy the chapter!**_

_**-sithlorde1988**_

***1* This comment was a reference to a popular 90's cartoon. Whoever can guess which cartoon gets kudos.**

***2* This comment was a reference to a popular daytime game show where the contestants bid on prizes. Whoever guesses which show this is gets kudos**

**Screaming Romans-Axel, Ezekiel, Zoey, Melina, Scarletta, Seth, Dawn, DJ, Katie, Bridgette, Harold, Sam, Jade, Izzy, Joshua and Nick**

**Killer Spartans-Mary, Geoff, Rock, Mike, Heather, Lightning, Gwen, Selen, Sorina, Samantha, Michael, Brick, Noah, Duncan, Jo and Courtney**

**Voted off-Rock (31 left)**


	7. Talent Shock Factor

_**A/N: After a delay in waiting, here's chapter 3 of Total Drama FaceOff! I apologize for the delay in posting this, but I just haven't had much in the way of ideas for this story lately, but I think I'm getting somewhere in the neighborhood of being back on track. So, that said, here to do the disclaimer today, we have Ezekiel! Hit it, Zeke!**_

_**Ezekiel: Sure thing, eh! sithlorde1988 doesn't own the Total Drama series nor The Boondock Saints, or any of the affiliated characters from either series, or any of the OC's within save for Sorina and Joshua. But he accepts reality though he wishes he did.**_

**_SL88: Thanks, Zeke! Now to acknowledge the reviewers!_**

_**NTA FANFIC-Good guesses on the footnotes, but you were wrong on one! Good try though!**_

_**yonna9queen-I'm glad you like my work so far! Hopefully I can make this chapter even better!**_

_**aggronlv45-Sorry I messed Seth's character up, I'll try not to mess that up. Hopefully I succeed.**_

_**StayOuttaMyShed-Wow, thanks for the long review, broham! To summarize it, glad you like the story overall, I'll try to work on the pairings going slower, and hopefully I can continue to keep Axel and Jade in character! Also, good work on the guesses!**_

_**DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs (via PM)-Glad you like Melina so far! I'll try to scale her and Joshua's interactions back a bit! **_

_**Desire at gunpoint (via PM)-Glad you like the story so far!**_

_**That done, time to start the chapter!**_

**Chapter 3- Talent Factor**

**(recap narrated by Chris)**

_"Last time on Total Drama FaceOff, our teams were formed, and faced their first challenge: an old-fashioned arm-wrestling touranament! After Joshua managed to defy the odds not once, not twice, but THREE times to win for his team in the guys side, and Samantha did the same on the girls' side, we had to go to a tiebreaker where Joshua and Rock met up in a gladiator coliseum for a gladiator-style showdown for the challenge win! Although it seemed the Romans were looking like they would lose, Joshua arrived with Melina, who Rock had scared off with his comments about her and Joshua, just in time to not only reprimand Rock for his lack of anything remotely resembling trash-talking skills, and then proceeded to shock everyone by narrowly outlasting the brain-dead slab of eye candy to win for his team, despite it exhausting him in the process, thus sending the Spartans to the first elimination of the season, where some Total Drama ensued, as it came down to Michael and Rock for the final marshmallow, but then to everyone's shock, Michael got the final marshmallow, meaning Rock was eliminated for failing to deliever on his promises and for irritating the girls with his subtle sexism. Sheesh that guy MUST be related to Zeke! The both of them were the first out for these seasons, and for roughly the same reason. However, the drama didn't end there, as Melina then laid a bombshell on Joshua. With the Spartans down a member going into this challenge, can they rebound to win the next challenge, or are they doomed to go the way of last season's Killer Bass team? More importantly, who will be next to lose, and how much can I humiliate them before they go? To find out the answers to these questions and more, stay tuned to this suspenseful, dramatic and thrilling episode of Total! Drama! FaceOff!" _

**(end recap, cue theme song and we're good to go!)**

**(Roman's cabin, shortly after the first elimination)**

"So, let me get this straight, Melina. You had some scumbags violate you and leave you for dead, and now you're hesitant to trust guys, am I right?" Joshua asked Melina, who simply nodded, as she'd covered her mouth after letting that comment about her rape slip.

"I see. Well, that's horrible, but I can tell the last thing you need is pity. No, instead I'm hoping I never run into the bastards who did that to you, as I'd like to take my hatchets and teach them a lesson in what happens to dirtbags who would use a little girl for such sick purposes! It's disgusting! More importantly, it makes me sick," Joshua grumbled as he thought about how much he wanted to punish the bastards who did that to Melina.

"I doubt either of us will ever get that lucky that that happens, Joshua, but it would be nice if it did," Melina replied. Joshua nodded in agreement. He then turned to the girl in front of him.

"Well, knowing what I do now, I think what you need more than anything is a friend. If you're comfortable with it, I'd like to be that friend for you, since I can tell we've had similar backgrounds and life stories, though granted I'd have to say mine was probably more severe. And no, I'm not trying to one-up you, just saying," Joshua said as he offered his hand to Melina.

"Well, you seem nice enough, and you look at me for me, and not a stereotype, so sure I have no problems being your friend, and I agree, you look like you had a very rugged lifestyle before the show," Melina said teasingly as she shook Joshua's hand, smiling slightly as she did so.

"Melina, I doubt you'd be able to believe this by looking at me, but I prefer to judge people on their own merits, and not on some petty label that was applied to me. I mean come on, if we were judged by our labels, I'd probably be some kind of social outcast who would have to fight to survive, which I pretty much did already before the show. But my point is that I'm actually more than that, but most people wouldn't tell that by looking at me. But then I don't expect them to, since I don't think even one of them had to come back to their house to find it in ruins, and then have to pull their mom, brother, grandmother AND grandmother's cat out of the wreckage of the house, all charred and burnt. So yeah, I've definitely had worse luck than most," Joshua replied. Melina gaped slightly at what Joshua had just said, but otherwise just acted unsurprised.

"I was right then when I said we've had very similar experiences, since I went through something very similar to what you did, however I don't have the luxury of being able to numb myself to it enough to talk about it just yet," Melina said, as Joshua frowned, then shrugged.

"Meh, I guess we all have our own demons to face," Joshua replied. Melina simply nodded, and the two went their seperate ways.

**Confessional Cam**

Joshua-"Wow, who'd have guessed Melina had it so rough? It's hard not to feel sorry for her when you hear that, but I wasn't lying when I said she needs to have someone there to be strong for her. Plus that's the last thing Melina needs right now is pity," Joshua said as he sighed.

"Still, hearing this makes me wish I would've hit Rock harder for messing with Melina's head in the last challenge like he did," Joshua said. He then rolled his eyes.

"Like it would've done anything, his head's so thick, it would've probably not had any effect anyways, so no sense wasting energy on it," Joshua said as he left the confessional.

Melina- "I have to say, I would NOT have expected Joshua's background to be as sad as it was, but you can't have everything, I guess. Still, I can't help but wonder if Joshua was being sincere when he said he wanted to be my friend?" Melina asked herself as she sighed.

"I hope he does, since that would be great to have a friend, since not many people would want to be friends with me. They'd rather look at my stereotype and see me for that and not see me for me. Not like Joshua. He would probably sooner protect me than feel sorry for me, just as I would for him," Melina said with a slight smile, before she walked out of the confessional.

Michael- "Wow, I got lucky not to get eliminated just now, but I wonder if I can keep up my luck?" Michael asked himself before rolling his eyes. "Of course not. Not like anything would ever go that right for me," Michael quipped as he walked out of the confessional.

**(end confessional cam)**

**(inside the Spartan cabin)**

"Wow, I can't believe we lost the first challenge! Sha-lame," Lightning grumbled as he crossed his arms, still annoyed he'd lost the first challenge and not even last five seconds against Joshua.

"Look, Jockstrap, if you're gonna whine, at least make yourself useful and help me move the beds in here," Jo grumbled as she was hauling the mattresses into the cabins, with help from Brick and surprsingly Sorina, who was a lot stronger than she looked as she was hauling in two mattresses at once, though it was apparent she was breaking a sweat in the process.

"You sure you have it under control there, Sorina?" Jo asked Sorina.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I've hauled heavier loads before with my brothers, so this is nothing," Sorina said as she finally got the mattresses in, but, if not for Brick's timely intervention, Sorina would've gotten pinned by the mattresses, though knowing this didn't stop Jo from growling slightly at how closely Brick was holding Sorina, who simply blinked, then when Brick set her down, politely thanked him for saving her, and shook his hand.

**Confessional Cam**

Sorina-"I wonder why Jo seemed so angry when Brick saved me? He was just saving me. Unless..no, couldn't be, could it? Could Jo already like Brick and not know it?" Sorina asked. She then chuckled.

"Doubt it, since I don't see Jo as the type to get a crush that easily, as she strikes me as a real tomboy, plus she seems like the type to not give her heart away too easily. Still, I think I'll keep an eye on her for now," Sorina said as she left the confessional.

Jo- "Why did I just growl at Sorina for getting rescued by Brick? I don't get that," Jo said as she scratched her head in confusion. "Still, it's not like I like Private Brickhouse or something, since that would be absurd," Jo scoffed as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(out in the woods)**

"Sorina, you are alone?" Sorina was asked by a male voice as it approached her.

"Yes, Connor, I am alone," Sorina replied, as she hugged her oldest brother, and then hugged her older brother Murphy when she spotted him standing there behind Connor.

"Good. Now, I wanted to let you know to be on your guard, since rumors have reached our ears of a plot to reap havoc on Wawankwa and let you campers be the scapegoats for it, so be wary of Chef and Chris, as I hear they're both very crafty. In fact, I sense one of them has the mark of a truly corrupt individual that may need to be put down," Connor replied, looking around to be sure there were no cameras anywhere as he talked to Sorina,

Murphy then got a serious look on his face as he turned to his little sister.

"So, tell me, since when have you been kissing girls and liking it?" Murphy asked Sorina, half-teasingly, half-scoldingly. Sorina actually looked surprise at hearing this.

"What are you talking about, Murphy?" Sorina replied.

"I'm talking about you and that red-head, Izzy I believe her name was," Murphy said replying.

Then he turned to look at Connor as if confirming that he had the right name for Izzy, which Connor confirmed with a nod, as he turned back to polishing his guns while Murphy returned to scolding Sorina.

"As I was saying, I saw her kiss you, and you enjoyed it. In fact, I bet you would've gladly gone to second base at least with her from how much you seemed to enjoy it," Murphy replied then winced from where Sorina had punched him in the arm.

"Shut it, you. I'll have you know, she surprised me with that. And I blushed because of how gentle her lips were, not because I enjoyed it. You know full well I like boys," Sorina said.

"I didn't hear you say you didn't like girls, though, now did I?" Connor interjected helpfully, only to get punched in his arm by Sorina for his troubles.

"That's because I do like girls, but not nearly as much as I like guys," Sorina replied.

"There's a shock, there. So, should we expect to hear about you hosting random mixed gender orgies?" Connor joked, only to feel a small object hit him in the head, and he looked down to see a wadded up ball of paper by his feet, which no doubt Sorina had thrown at him.

"I said shut it, Connor. Whether or not I have sex with more than one person at once is none of your business," Sorina replied bluntly as she smirked at the winces her brothers had on their faces.

"We get it, Sorina. We're just giving you a hard time since that's our jobs as your older brothers, that and to scare off any guy who thinks he can use you or hurt you since, that is NOT cool," Murphy said.

"I know you guys are just worried about me," Sorina replied.

"As much as this is fun, shouldn't you head back to your cabin before you're missed?" Connor said. Melina looked at her watch, and to her shock, saw Connor was right.

"Oh shit, you're right! I gotta get back! I'll try to find you two later. Try not to get yourselves in trouble if you can, ok?" Sorina said. When she got nods in reply she hugged each of her brothers before returning to her cabin.

**(at the Roman cabin)**

"Broham, we rock! I can't believe we won that challenge," Axel said as he, Ezekiel and Joshua did a quick fist-bump, while they were celebrating their win in the first challenge. Joshua in particular was especially celebrating, as he had done most of the work by overcoming Rock to win it.

"Dude, we have a lot of mad skills! We are a team of mad skills," Harold said happily, as Jade and Sam nodded their heads in agreement with Harold's assessment.

"That was a nice easy challenge to start off with. I enjoy those kind of challenges," Nick remarked from where he was laying on his bed, doing nothing.

"You would, Nick. You didn't have to worry about going home if we lost, unlike most of us. Oh, and we did suffer some losses in that challenge. Ezekiel got his arm broken, Joshua had to exhaust himself to win us the challenge, and Jo really hurt Melina. So we do rule, but we're not perfect," Mike replied off-handedly. Zoey looked thoughtfully at him, and gently leaned in and kissed him.

"What was that for?" Mike asked.

"For being so sweet, and standing up for Zeke and Melina," Zoey replied, as she kissed Mike again. What Zoey didn't notice, was that Katie was growling slightly behind her. However, Axel did notice this with a raised eyebrow as he quietly observed this.

"Still, I have to wonder why Axel reacted so strongly to seeing Rock kiss you in that last challenge," Mike said to Zoey, as he wore a contemplative look on his face.

"I don't know. That's actually an excellent question, Mike. I'm not sure why that is. Maybe he despises players and people who use girls for a quick thrill?" Zoey mused, not seeing Axel blink at how close to the truth Zoey had just hit with her remark.

**(Confessional Can)**

Zoey-"What I didn't say to Mike, for fear of his reaction, is I suspect Axel MIGHT possibly have a crush on me and not even know it, hence his reaction. But since I'm with Mike for now, I can't really do much about it if it is true. Besides, I only like Axel as a friend anyways," Zoey remarked as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Still, I have to wonder why I felt so bad when I saw that look of mixed rage and shock on his face," Zoey said, sighing, as she walked out of the confessional.

Mike- "I wonder if Axel does like Zoey. If he does, that's fine, but I'd rather have a chance to warm Zoey to him first, since I'll be honest, I don't really like her as a girlfriend so much as I love her like a sister, so I don't see us lasting for long," Mike said, as he sighed and frowned. "Also, I saw Katie growling behind me when Zoey kissed me. Is it wrong that I thought she looked kind of cute when she's angry?" Mike asked, as he grinned and walked out of the confessional.

Katie- "I bet people are wondering, 'Why did you growl when Zoey kissed Mike?' Well the straight answer to that would be because I find myself attracted to him, but I can see he cares for Zoey more than he does me, so I have to settle for being his friend for now, and hope eventually he'll notice me," Katie remarked as she left the confessional.

Axel- "I hope I wasn't the only one to see the way Mike and Katie were looking at each other, even if neither is aware of doing so. I worry that they could end up hurting poor Zoey in the process before they are all done, and that would suck," Axel said, before blinking at what he said. "Umm, not that I'm saying I like her, because I don't like Zoey, except as a friend. Yet, when I'm around her, the sensation I feel is nothing short of amazing, not sure why it is, but it is,"Axel said as he frowned, grinned, and walked out of the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(back with the other Romans)**

"Bridgette, can we talk?" Scarletta said to Bridgette, who blinked, then nodded. The two went off to somewhere they could have privacy.

"Yes, Scarletta, what is it?" Bridgette asked.

"I was going to assure you that kiss with Rock during the challenge, it didn't mean a thing. It was just that colossal meathead was looking to mess with people's head, and apparently succeeded, if your reaction is any indication," Scarletta explained. Bridgette smiled on hearing this, and relaxed visibly, as she was worried maybe Scarletta was falling for Rock. Scarletta raised an eyebrow when she saw Bridgette smiling and almost starting to get the beginnings of a flush on her cheeks.

"You okay? You seem flushed," Scarletta asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just relieved you weren't letting yourself get used by that pig Rock. That, and I have to admit you look good Scarletta, all dressed up like that," Bridgette said, commenting on the dress that Scarletta had on.

Scarletta flushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, well thank you," Scarletta said to Bridgette.

"You're welcome, Scarletta," Bridgette replied, and then the two walked off in seperate directions.

**Confessional Cam**

Bridgette- "Um, ok, wow, is it wrong that I was getting turned on by Scarletta? Because seriously, I found myself wanting to kiss Scarletta, which is odd, isn't it? I mean, shouldn't I want to be kissing Geoff still? Or shouldn't I?" Bridgette asked herself, as she found herself questioning everything she believed in and frowned.

"Or am I starting to lose interest in guys?" Bridgette mused, blinking, as she walked out of the confessional, still confused.

Scarletta- "Wow is it me or was Bridgette looking really belloout there? I mean I can't be the only one who saw how attraente she is? I seriously found myself wanting to take Bridgette and fare lamore her," Scarletta said, blushing. "Still, she's with Geoff, so that could pose a slight problem, even if Geoff is a total pianta rampicante some of the time," Scarletta said, frowning as she walked out of the confessional.

**End Confessional Cam**

**(Spartans cabin)**

"Yo, Duncan! Why are you not over here partying with us?" Geoff asked Duncan.

"Geoff? Umm, because I was busy? I don't know?" Duncan replied.

"Well, whatever. Get over here and party! Have some fun," Geoff said to Duncan, who shrugged and went to join Geoff.

"Ah, if it isn't Geoff! Partying hard or hardly partying? ***5***" Mary asked Geoff as she approached him.

"You know it, dude! I'm always partying hard! Partying is awesome," Geoff commented.

"Glad to hear it," Mary said.

**(meanwhile with the other Spartans)**

"So, Lightning, was it? How would you like to help me out with something?" Heather asked Lightning.

"The Lightning is listening. What did you have in mind?" Lightning replied.

"I was thinking of making an alliance with you me and someone else, but I'm not sure who our third ally should be. Do you have any suggestions?" Heather asked.

"Umm, maybe we could try going after Selen and Mary? Those two seem to have a lot of potential. Plus there's the extra perk that Mary is the team captain?" Lightning offered.

"Hmm, that has some merit to it, surprisingly. I'll give that some thought. Good job Lightning," Heather complimented Lightning.

"Umm, thanks? That was a compliment, right?" Lightning asked.

"Of course it was," Heather answered.

**Confessional cam**

Heather-"Of course I was complimenting that brain-dead jock! He could prove useful to me as a minion later in the season. That, and he may have to be my proxy that does all my legwork for me," Heather said, grinning. "Granted, like all the others, I will have to dispose of him eventually...and I plan to dispose of him in a most...unique manner," Heather said, smirking as she left the confessional.

Lightning- "The Lightning does not trust that sha-devil Heather, BUT The Lightning can use her to his advantage to get far this season and go all the sha-way! Sha-Lightning," Lightning said, grinning. "Oh, and hopefully we can win this challenge," Lightning added as an afterthought before exiting the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(the next morning)**

_"Good morning, campers! It's time for your next challenge! Come to the Mess Hall, where you can get breakfast and more information on the challenge! Repeat, all camper to the mess hall for the next challenge! That is all," _Chris said over the intercom, to the chagrin of most of the campers, who had just come to.

"Challenge time already, huh? That was quick," Selen mused to herself as she went to go get her team up so they could go to the challenge.

**(at the Spartans cabin)**

"Listen, Heather, I may not like you, but since we're stuck on the same team this season, let's at least agree to disagree, or be civil for the sake of the team, since I might hate you, but I want to win a challenge more than I hate you, so let's work together. What do you say?" Gwen said to Heather, reluctantly extending her hand, as Duncan and Courtney both looked at her like she was crazy.

"Well, Gwen, I wasn't expecting that, but I think I can agree to put our grudge aside for the sake of the team. But do not mistake this for friendship," Heather replied, shaking Gwen's hand to seal the truce. Courtney and Duncan blinked at this.

**Confessional cam**

Duncan-"Is Gwen serious? Everyone knows Heather's a witch that can't be trusted! I wonder if maybe Gwen's lost her mind?" Duncan mused to himself, then shook her head. "Nah, couldn't be. She's probably just working an angle to get farther in the game or something. Who knows?" Duncan said as he left the confessional.

Gwen- "I saw Duncan and Courtney's skeptical looks, but even I realize we're sucking right now in challenges, so I'm willing to work with whoever I have to in order to help us snap this losing skid before it gets out of hand, even if it means working with the likes of Heather," Gwen remarked, frowning. "Still, maybe I should be mindful of the fact it could come back to bite me in the long run," Gwen thought to herself as she left the confessional.

Courtney- "Um, is Gwen out of her mind? Why would she work with Heather? Everyone knows that witch is only out for herself," Courtney said, arms crossed. "However, on the upside, this could make for a good way to get Heather out, like she should've been last season. I just hope you know what you're doing Gwen," Courtney said as she left the confessional smiling.

Heather- "Of all the things I was planning to do today, making a truce with Weird Goth Girl was NOT one of them. Still it could be a useful thing in my plans since I can use this to set up Gwen as a scapegoat if needed later in the game," Heather thought, before frowning. "But, how do I know she won't double-cross me and get me out? I guess I'll have to hope for the best," Heather said before exiting the confessional.

Selen- "Seriously though, how is it I haven't gotten ANY lines at all so far? I think I need to fix that," Selen said before she blinked. "Something that I'm apparently fixing now as well, so yeah this will be interesting," Selen said as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(at the Mess Hall)**

"Good morning, campers! Welcome to challenge 3 of Total Drama FaceOff! Did you find your way to the cabins all right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, Chris! Why the hell didn't you tell us where the cabins where when we first got here?" Michael asked.

"Because it was good for the ratings, of course! What's a good show without high ratings?" Chris replied, as several people rolled their eyes in annoyance of how big Chris' ego was.

"Anyways, moving on, the challenge today is...a talent show! The rules are simple, each team will have three acts in which to score more points than the other team, and the team with the most points will win immunity, while the other team has to send someone home at the most dramatic elimination yet! Any questions?" Chris asked, as at least 3 hands went up.

"No? Good! Now, to the challenge. You guys have 3 hours to decide who's participating for your teams, and who's doing what. Oh yeah, I also recruited some help for anyone who wants to do a musical number in the show. Come on out guys," Chris said, as two guys walked out that some recognized.

"Cody and Justin? I thought they didn't qualify for this season, eh?" Ezekiel asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"They didn't, Zeke. Hey Chris, what gives? Why are those two here?" Harold asked Chris in irritation.

"Simple: they want to reform their band, the Drama Brothers, but obviously since Trent's little 'accident', they're a member short so they want to offer their musical talents and watch their fellow Drama Brother compete," Chris replied, as Harold snorted in derision.

**Confessional cam**

Harold-"Fellow Drama Brother? Hah! Fellow doormat is more like it! Even when I WAS a Drama Brother, they never appreciated what I could do, or my mad beatboxing skills, skills that won the challenge for the Bass last season! So I seriously doubt they're here to cheer me on," Harold said, rolling his eyes. "Hmm, if my guess is correct, I think Chris may have some kind of twist up his sleeve regarding those two," Harold mused, then smiled as he got a determined look on his face. "Of course, I will have to keep an eye on them with my mad ninja skills! That is, after I help my team win another challenge first, of course," Harold said, grinning, as he left the confessional.

**End confesssional cam**

"OK, before anyone else interrupts, let the challenge BEGIN! Good luck to all of you and may the best team win! Now get going," Chris said as the teams went back to their cabins to plan.

**Confessional cam**

Joshua- "A talent show, huh? Hmm, maybe I can use this as a chance to show off my drumming/rapping skills," Joshua mused to himself. "Of course, that would only be one act. Chris said we need THREE acts. So, obviously we have to hustle up two more," Joshua said. "No problem. I'm sure Zeke and/or Harold could hustle up an act, and I'm pretty sure we have some talent on the team. Hopefully we can keep winning challenges, since that would be great! Not to mention, the sensation would be soooo amazing if we win! Just saying. Go Romans," Joshua said as he walked out of the confessional.

Heather- "Perfect, a talent show. I managed to mess with Gwennie's head a bit in last season's talent show," Heather said, smirking at the memory, then frowned. "Now who do I want to target this season? I can't target Gwen due to the truce, but maybe I could go after that uptight little hussy Courtney, or even better, I could make a target out of that surfer bimbo Bridgette, since she rejected my offer of friendship last season," Heather mused. "Plus this way, I could approach that brain-dead bimbo Mary for an alliance, and use her and that equally brain-dead cowboy to mess up Bridgette's head a bit, since I saw how she was looking at that Italian chick. This plan will be perfect," Heather said as she walked out of the confessional.

Nick- "I have a bad feeling about this challenge, like really bad. I hope I'm wrong or it could be bad for our team," Nick said to himself. "Still, we should be fine since we don't have any saboteurs on our team," Nick mused. "Well, guess I should keep to myself like I always do, since it's probably nothing," Nick thought as he left the confessional.

Axel- "YES! A talent show! This is the perfect chance to show off my video gaming prowess," Axel said, pumping his fist. "Oh, and I get to help my team win in the process if I'm one of my team's acts, so that makes the sensation twice as amazing! But the question is, how can I show off my video game skills with no video games at camp?" Axel thought. "No matter, I'm sure I'll figure something out. And if nothing else, I'm sure Sam will lend me one of his games, so no biggy. Time to own us a challenge," Axel said, grinning, as he walked out of the confessional.

Michael- "So the challenge is a talent show, huh?" Micheal mused, then frowneed. "Too bad hacking is illegal in Canada, or I'd offer my services for the team in the talent show," Micheal said. "On the other hand, I think I need to start putting in more of an effort in the game or I could be out soon, if last elimination was anything to go by," Michael said, shuddering, as he walked out of the confessional.

Samantha- "Yay! Another fun challenge! I hope we can win this one," Samantha said to herself. "Why did we lose the last one?" Samantha asked herself. "No matter, we'll win this one! ...I hope," Samantha said as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(Spartans cabin)**

"So who here thinks they have talent?" Heather asked her team. Surprisingly, more than half the team raised their hands. Heather looked them over, then made a decision.

"Lightning, let's see what you got," Heather said.

"Sha-booya! All right, let's do this! Sha-Lightning," Lightning said as he set a kickball he found on a tee that he'd also found (both of which he actually brought from home), and ran up and kicked the kickball. Unfortunately, because of the direction he was facing, his impressive kick went right through the window of the Mess Hall.

"Sha-oops. Did not mean to do that," Lightning said, cringing as he heard a grunt of pain come from in the Mess Hall signaling his ball had hit Chef in the head. About five seconds later, aforementioned Chef came running out, cleaver in hand.

"WHO KICKED THIS BALL THROUGH MY KITCHEN WINDOW AND HIT ME IN THE HEAD?" Chef roared, as everyone pointed to where Lightning was running off screaming. Chef gave chase raising his hatchet. After both Chef and Lightning vanished from sight, Heather turned to the rest of the team.

"Ok, Lightning won't represent us in the challenge. Next," Heather said, as she pointed to Samantha, who sang a few lines from Reflection by Christina Aguilera. Heather's eyes went wide.

"Not bad, you're in. Next," Heather said, pointing to Mike, who looked at his hand, saw the word, "Olympian," written there, gasped, and turned into one of his personalities.

"Svetlana will get the gold! Ja," Mike/Svetlana said as he did a set of Olympic-grade gymnastic moves flawlessly, sticking a perfect landing to finish, causing everyone there to clap for him.

"Not bad, Mike, you're in. Next," Heather said. After Michael's hacking, Mary's bartending, and Geoff's skateboarding were all summarily rejected, she immediately ruled out Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney as she hated them. Brick and Jo were also rejected for their push-up talents not being good enough. Selen's cheer was rejected for not being good enough, and Sorina was rejected the moment she pulled out her gun to do her talent, amid a set of very wide eyes. Noah was considered with his human calculator skills, but ultimately rejected as having a boring talent by Heather.

"I guess I'll have to do the third act then, and have my ballet skills save us all," Heather said.

"Not on your life, Queen Bitch," Courtney snapped, remembering what Heather's "talent" was last season.

"I can get a band together to do a song for our third act. Anyone got a problem with that?" Duncan said, cracking his knuckles to look extra threatening.

"No, that'll work. So our acts are Svetlana's gymnast routine, Samantha's song, and Duncan's band performance," Heather said, still fuming her plan was ruined partially.

"That's right," Sorina said, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Heather.

"Whatever. Mary, can I speak to you and Geoff alone for a bit?" Heather asked Mary.

"Umm, ok, sure. Let's go. Coming Geoff?" Mary replied to Heather, then turned to ask the last of Geoff over her shoulder.

"Yeah, right behind ya," Geoff said, as he and Mary followed Heather.

**(meanwhile, over with the Romans)**

"So, what are we gonna do for talents?" Axel asked his team.

"Well, I don't know about most of the team, but I know I'm a good drummer," Joshua said,

"Really?" Seth asked.

"Yup. Hang on one sec," Joshua said as he went inside, and came back out with a giant tin turned upside down and a pair of sticks, and started playing a really short but catchy drum solo, that had everyone gaping at his skill.

"Ok, you'll do. Anyone else?" Axel asked.

"I can play the piano, and sing fairly well," Scarletta volunteered.

"Oh really? This ought to be good," Jade said. Scarletta went inside and grabbed her piano. She then came back outside and sang a few lines while playing the piano.

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

After she was finished singing, everyone was applauding her, but none moreso than Bridgette.

"Grazie, grazie, I'll be here all week! Try the veal ***1***," Scarletta said.

"Incredible! You're in! Anyone else?" Axel asked. Harold looked around, sent Joshua, Ezekiel and Axel questioning glances, and the three in question looked at him.

"Umm, maybe us four could do a group performance?" Harold offered.

"That could work, eh. But what would we perform, and are we all good singers?" Ezekiel said.

"I don't know broham, but holy mother of all amazing sensations, I like Harold's idea. Our three acts are Joshua's drumming, our group performance, and Scarletta's song. Agreed?" Axel said, as everyone nodded.

"Good. Now we should pick a backup act in case they make Joshua choose between his drumming or helping with the group performance. Anyone else have a talent?" Axel asked. Dawn then uncertainly raised her hand.

"What talent do you have?" Axel asked.

"I can talk to animals and understand them, and read their auras," Dawn commented.

"Really? Show us, if you'd be so kind, Dawn," Ezekiel said.

"Okay! Let me go find an animal," Dawn said, as just then a bunny hopped into view. Joshua blinked at the bunny.

"Um, isn't that DJ's bunny?" Joshua asked uncertainly.

"What makes you say that, eh?" Ezekiel asked Joshua.

"Pretty sure I saw it with DJ when he got here," Joshua pointed out.

"But wasn't he already here when you showed up, eh?" Ezekiel interjected.

"I meant when he got to the cabins, Ezekiel, not when he arrived on the island, duh," Joshua replied. Before Ezekieli could reply, the bunny saw Dawn, and hopped into her hand and started chittering ***4*** away in rabbit-speak.

"What's that, little one?" Dawn said to the bunny, who chittered some more.

"You want what?" Dawn asked in surprise as the bunny started chittering some more.

"Really? That's shocking," Dawn said as the bunny chittered again.

"Is that so? I wouldn't have thought DJ capable of that," Dawn said to the bunny thoughtfully, as it chittered once more.

"What? How sad! Of course I'll help you find him," Dawn said, petting the bunny's head and behind his ears sympathetically, as she stroked him behind the ears, and his foot started thumping on her hand.

"You like that, don't you?" Dawn said, smiling, as she felt the bunny's foot thumping on her hand. Of course just then, the very person they were looking for walked up.

"Has anyone seen-BUNNY! There you are! Don't scare me like that! I was worried sick about you," DJ said as he ran up, and took Bunny from Dawn's arms, not noticing the slightly sad look the bunny had on having to leave someone so loving. He then turned to Dawn.

"Thanks for finding Bunny. He was a gift from my mom, and I would've been just sick had I lost him or anything happened to him. How did you find him?" DJ said to Dawn.

"Would you believe he hopped over here and found me?" Dawn replied.

"Actually, I would. Bunny is known to do that periodically, get lost and seek out random people," DJ answered Dawn.

"Huh, sounds random for a bunny. Oh, yeah, he said he wanted more carrots in his diet, he hates when you lose him, and he was looking for you when he found me," Dawn told DJ, who raised his eyebrows at the last two things Dawn said.

"Wow, really? Thanks for telling me that, Dawn. I'll try to take better care of him," DJ said to Dawn.

"You're welcome," Dawn said as DJ walked off with Bunny.

"OK, you're in, Dawn. You're our backup act if Joshua can't do his solo act," Axel said.

"Yay! OK, I'll try to round up an animal just in case then," Dawn said as she walked off.

**Confessional Can**

Seth- "Am I the only one a tad bit skeptical of how conveinently timed that bunny's arrival was? If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was planned. But Dawn doesn't seem like that kind of girl so I doubt it," Seth said, then grinned. "But I have to say, she seems nice enough...isn't bad looking either...wait, wait, what the heck am I doing? I swore I was going to distance myself from girls so they wouldn't get hurt by my luck," Seth berated himself after he caught himself blushing. "So, why do I find myself attracted to her despite that?" Seth asked himself, then he left the confessional after he shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty.

Axel- "Well, we seem to be moving our team along nicely. I predict a second win in our future," Axel said, then snorted. "No, I wish I could predict that, but not even I am all-knowing. Heck, not even Dawn, as much as she seems to think she is, is all-knowing. Just saying," Axel said, blinking. "Anyways I guess there's one thing to say at a time like this: FOR ROME! Let's go Romans," Axel said.

**End confessional cam**

**(over with the Spartans)**

"Geoff, Mary, can I speak to you two privately?" Heather asked Geoff and Mary.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Geoff, coming?" Mary said to Heather then shouted the last to Geoff over her shoulder.

"Yeah, absolutely. Wait up," Geoff said as he followed Mary and Heather into an isolated location.

"So, what's up, Heather?" Mary asked.

"Not much, just wanted to see if you two were interested in forming an alliance with me to sabotage the other team in this challenge so we could win. Sound interesting?" Heather replied.

"I'm all for it, since I feel we could win if we tried hard enough, so anything to help us win is fine by me!" Mary said.

"I suppose that makes sense. I'm always up for a win, and the rocking party that follows! Booyah," Geoff said.

"Good. Here's the plan. Mary, you and Geoff will wait at a spot I will tell you later, as I plant a note for Bridgette to meet Geoff at that spot. But, when she gets there, she's gonna find Geoff liplocked with a certain party-crazy ex of his, and not her. When she goes to find Scarletta, who she seems to be developing feelings for without noticing, she will find her also liplocked with another woman, in this case me. If the plan goes right, the effect of seeing her crush and boyfriend with other women will destroy her enough to drive her out of the game and destroy the Romans' team morale when she and Scarletta get into it, thus allowing us to win the challenge easily, and, if we're lucky, they'll vote out Bridgette or Scarletta," Heather explained.

"Ooh, devious, kinky AND effective! I like it! Let's do it," Mary said, grinning.

"Umm, i don't know, Mary. I feel like this plan is kind of wrong," Geoff said.

"Geoff, Geoff, Geoff, trust me when I say it's for the good of the team. Besides, if I recall, you seem to be easily motivated to see reason," Mary said, brushing herself up against Geoff as she said the last, taking extra care to 'accidentally' entangle Geoff's hand in her breasts, causing Geoff to blush and get uncomfortable as two sides of him were warring on what to do in this situation. His heart said to get out of there and go tell Bridgette everything, but his little head **(and hormones)** were screaming to stay there and get some action.

"Umm, that feels good and all, but I still feel like I'm being unfair to Bridgette," Geoff feebly protested.

"Um, Heather, you may want to leave us here for a second since it seems I'm gonna have to use more...intimate means of motivating Geoff," Mary said, and Heather willingly nodded and bolted out the cabin door. After Mary shut the door behind Heather, then turned to Heather.

**(WARNING-Explicit content and Lemon ahead, if you don't like sexual scenes/lemons, scroll down to where it says END EXPLICIT CONTENT; otherwise read ahead at own risk)**

Mary then turned to Geoff, with a VERY lecherous grin on her face. She then walked up to Geoff, unbuttoning her shirt all the while, and giving Geoff a VERY nice look at her breasts, as she had reached under her shirt and slid her bra out from under it while she was walking heather out, and had stuck it inside a shelf for good measure.

"So, see anything you like, cowboy?" Mary asked Geoff as she straddled him.

"Um, I, uh, yes?" was all Geoff could get out due to his struggle with his rapidly-strengthening hormones, and growing erection/arousal, while Mary took advantage of his preoccupation to start sliding her hand inside his pants and fondling his cock with her hand, all the while pressing her lips on his, despite his protests. Eventually, however, the protests faded, to be replaced with sporadic grunts of arousal, and moans of pleasure as Mary finally suceeded in fully turning Geoff on, and he kissed her back, while feeling himself get hard in her hand, as he started running his hands along her breasts, and squeezing them gently, enjoying the squeal of pleasure Mary gave as he did so.

As he massaged Mary's breasts, Geoff took off her pants, and slid his free hand inside her panties and started fingering her while rubbing on her clit gently, causing her to moan even more as he kept at it. Eventually, Mary took Geoff's dick and stuffed it into her mouth as she went down on it. Geoff then moaned in arousal as she did this, and turned his tongue and mouth onto Mary's breasts, suckling the nipples hungrily while flicking away with his tongue, making Mary moan more, as she then felt Geoff shoot off into her mouth.

Mary then removed his dick, and Geoff inserted his cock into Mary's pussy, as he started thrusting into her, slowly, but he gradually started going faster and thrusting harder into Mary, as she moaned, neither aware of the crowd they were drawing by their actions. It wasn't until Geoff heard the door to the cabin they were in open, and a quiet gasp echo, that they looked up, and saw the back of a blonde head fleeing the cabin, followed by the sound of sobbing, and Geoff realized Heather took advantage of the situation to move her plans up some, but at the moment he was too busy thrusting into Mary to care. Eventually, Mary started to moan as she neared her climax.

"OH, YEAH! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! THAT'S RIGHT GEOFF, MAKE ME CUM! I WANT YOUR SEED IN ME! DO ME HARDER, BABY! HARDER! YES," Mary screamed as she finally climaxed all over Geoff's member, and even slightly on the bed in a pool, mixed with Geoff's cum, as Geoff pulled his still shooting member out of Mary, causing a trail of cum to cover the walls of the cabin **(as well as Geoff and Mary's faces)** in the process, while this caused Mary to shoot out cum of her own **(into Geoff's face no less)**, as she was forced to another climax/orgasm by this display, and then Geoff finally stopped shooting cum everywhere **(though not before a thin layer of cum covered most of the cabin they were in)**, then both of them collapsed, panting, into each other's arms.

**(END EXPLICIT CONTENT/LEMON)**

"Wow, Mary, that was amazing! I've never felt a sensation that amazing before! Where did you learn to do that?" Geoff asked, in awe despite how guilty and unclean he now felt.

"Here and there, and everywhere inbetween. But mostly from books," Mary answered Geoff.

"Well, if that's what I can expect, I'll help you and Heather with your plan, even though I don't like the reprocussions it'll have on Bridgette," Geoff said as he kissed Mary on the lips. After blinking, Mary kissed him back.

"Now that that's done, you think we should leave before someone connects us to this?" Geoff asked Mary, pointing all around to where everything in the room **(bar maybe the blankets Mary and Geoff were under or the bed they were on)** was covered in two layers of cum.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Geoff," Mary said, then the two got dressed and left the cabin quickly after that.

**(meanwhile, with Bridgette)**

"B-but, why? Geoff, why would you cheat on me with that tramp?" Bridgette said to herself as she sobbed into her hands, crying for what she and Geoff once had, for it was now lost, and for the betrayal she felt. She then reasoned she would go find Scarletta for advice and comfort **(not necessarily in that order either)**. However, when she got to Scarletta, she would be in for her second shock of the day, as, instead of a boy, Scarletta was being french kissed **(surprisngly passionately at that) **by Heather of all people.

This shocked Bridgette, both because Scarletta liked girls, and because she would like Heather, but in her shock, she missed the look of panic and helplessness on Scarletta's face as Heather was forcing herself on Scarletta **(when she didn't even like her no less)**. She also didn't see the look on Scarletta's face that said, "Help me," and thus turned away from Scarletta, and ran off once again crying, alerting Scarletta to her presence, and enabling Scarletta to finally get free of Heather, since the crying distracted the queen bee long enough for Scarletta to run away and find Bridgette.

Scarletta then found her sitting on the Dock of Shame, bawling her eyes out. Scarletta then gently placed a comforting hand on Bridgette's shoulder and let her cry it out, only to be surprised when Bridgette threw herself into Scarletta's arms and nuzzle her face into the Italian sweetheart's neck as she sobbed. Scarletta then gently wrapped her arms around Bridgette as she just held her there comfortingly.

Eventually, Bridgette finally cried herself out, and fell asleep on Scarletta's shoulder, thus the Italian sweetheart gently carried Bridgette to the cabin and laid her down on her bed, and covered her up and tucked her in, then, in a spur of the moment decision, gently laid a kiss on the blonde surfer's forehead and left to go practice her piano, now given an idea for a song she could use.

**Confessional cam**

Scarletta- "Poor Bridgette. She must've had her heart torn out by the way she was bawling earlier. If I find that _flglio di una cagna _Geoff, that _figlio di puttana _is going to be in for a world of pain especially when i beat that little _cazzo moscio barare bastardo_'s ass into the ground for hurting my _dolce angelo_! Same goes for Mary and Heather as well since I think they helped," Scarletta growled as she felt herself get angry at the duplicity and betrayal that Geoff Heather and Mary had committed. "I just hope my _amato _will be okay since I don't like seeing her hurting. I'm now determined to win this challenge for Bridgette to stick to those _mostri_," Scarletta vowed, as she exited the confessional looking both sad **(for Bridgette) **and angry **(at Geoff, Heather and Mary)**.

Heather- "Mission accomplished. Bridgette is a wreck, and Scarletta's so blinded by vengeance, her concentration is ruined, and thus improves our team's chances of winning the challenge. I love it when a plan comes together," Heather said, smiling, then she frowned. "Now, if only that stupid moron Lightning would get his ass back to the cabin. I mean, Chef can't be THAT pissed off at Lightning for smashing his window, right?" Heather asked, frowning, as she left the confessional.

Dawn- "I sensed a great shift in Bridgette and Scarletta's auras, like one or both of them were undergoing tremendous suffering. I hope I'm wrong, since if I'm not that could pose a problem for our team during the challenge," Dawn said, with a worried look on her face, which then softened slightly as she smiled. "On the other hand, at least there aren't any lowlife scoundrels on our team, that I know of anyways. Though I wonder why Seth seems to be trying so hard to distance himself from me. I know he's had a difficult life, but can't he see I just want to help him?" Dawn asked, a tad concerned, as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(back with the other Romans)**

"And a 1, 2, a 1, 2, 3, 4! Hit it," Joshua said as he started busting out an intricate (yet somehow simple) drum beat that impressed everyone, just for the catchiness of the beat, more than who was playing it. They realized they lacked a serviceable guitar player for their band due to Trent's death. So they settled for playing a simple song that didn't require much knowledge of the guitar. The four started singing as well.

**_(Song starts to Joshua's drum solo)_**

**_(Axel)_**

_Buddy, you're a boy _

_Make a big noise_

_Playing in the street _

_Gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kicking your can _

_All over the place _

_Sing it!_

**_(ALL)_**

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

**_(Joshua)_**

_Buddy you're a young man_

_Hard man shouting in the street_

_Gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Waving your banner _

_All over the place_

**_(ALL)_**

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Sing it, oh_

_We will, we will rock you_

**_(Ezekiel)_**

_Buddy you're an old man_

_Poor man breathing _

_With your eyes_

_Gonna make you _

_Some beef someday_

_You got mud _

_On your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you_

_Back into your place_

**_(ALL)_**

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Axel: Sing it!_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Joshua: Everybody!_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Harold: Ohh!_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Ezekiel: All right!_

**_(cue instrumental solo to end song)_**

"Not bad, guys. We did great on that performance. Ezekiel, you did especially great. Your timing was spot-on. Let's keep up the good work," Harold said. Joshua, Axel and Ezekiel nodded in agreement, and went back to practicing.

Or at least they did for awhile, until Joshua got a funny feeling that someone on the team was in trouble.

"Guys, let's take five. We're doing great, but more importantly I have a feeling something's wrong," Joshua commented as he set his drumsticks down on the drums and walked outside, hatchet sheathed in his shirt, looking for and being ready for anything.

"Hello? Is someone out here?" Joshua called out. He then caught the faint sound of sniffling like someone was crying, and followed the sound, to where he saw what looked to be Bridgette leaning into Scarletta for comfort, clearly sad, if the redness around her eyes was any indication, and he saw Scarletta crying. Normally, he didn't have much interaction with the Italian sweetheart, but as he felt a certain kinship with her despite their situations being fairly different. Joshua then heard Scarletta comforting Bridgette.

"There, there, _il mi angelo_, you'll be alright," Scarletta said, singing a song for Bridgette.

_**(begin song as Scarletta sings)**_

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling, everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Human music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be all right, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Ooooh, oooh, ooh, oooh, ohhh, ohhhh, _

_oooh oooh ooh, oooh ooh, oooh_

_ooh ooh oooh oooh_

_Just close your eyes, y__ou'll be all right_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, oooh ooh ooh ohh ooh oooh ooh oooh ohhh oooh _

_Ooh ooh ooh ohohohoh ohh oooh oooh oooh oh oh oooh oooh ah oh_

_Oooh ah oh ah oh_

_**End song**  
_

"Trust me, Bridgette, you're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you anymore," Scarletta said as she hugged the crying surfer to her. Joshua, being both curious and amazed by Scarletta's voice, slowly walked into view.

"Are you girls alright?" Joshua asked, making Scarletta jump slightly and nearly upset Bridgette.

"Joshua? How long have you been standing there?" Scarletta asked.

"Long enough to hear that song of yours. If that's even half of your full skill, we've got this challenge won for sure. Anyways, to the more important topic, I saw and heard you and Bridgette crying. Did something happen to you two?" Joshua asked, with a bit of a concerned expression on his face.

"Honestly? Bridgette here had her heart ripped out by her _baro infidele _of an ex-boyfriend, and I was nearly raped by that _strada puttana _Heather, and now Bridgette's heartbroken and won't talk to anyone or say anything. I've got half a mind to go see Geoff and _tagliato il suo cazzo fuori_! Lucky for him, I have to be here for Bridgette though," Scarletta said, sighing.

Upon hearing this, Joshua was torn between beating Geoff's ass with his hatchet for hurting a girl that way, and letting Scarletta use it to rearrange Heather's face and 'accidentally' having a mishap involving Scarletta, his hatchet, and Geoff's dick.

Luckily for Geoff, he was saved, by Chris McLean of all people.

_"All campers to the Mess Hall for the start of the challenge! Repeat, all campers to the Mess Hall for the start of the challenge! That is all," _Chris said over the intercom, as the campers headed to the Mess Hall.

**(at the Mess Hall)**

"Welcome, campers, to the Wawankwa Talent Show! Tonight, you will be putting your best acts on the line with the team with the best score getting immunity, and the other team will have to vote someone off in the most shocking and most dramatic bonfire ceremony yet. Now to decide the order of play, a coin will be flipped. If heads, the Romans will send out the first act, and if tails, the Spartans will send out the first act," Chris said as he flipped a coin and it landed in Ezekiel's open palm. The prairie boy looked at the coin.

"It is tails, eh," Ezekiel said, as the Spartans cheered.

"First up on the Spartans, we have Duncan, Geoff, Michael and Lightning doing a group performance," Chris read off the card he had, as Joshua, Harold, Axel and Ezekiel's eyes all went wide at the fact that Duncan had stolen their idea.

_**(begin song)**_

**_(Duncan)_**

_I cry to my daddy on the telephone, "How long now?"_

_"Until the clouds unroll and you come home," The line went_

_But the shorties still remain in your descent, your descent_

**_(Michael)_**

_I cry to my daddy on the telephone, "How long now"_

_"Until the clouds unroll and you come home," The line went_

_But the shorties still remain in your descent, your descent_

**_(ALL)_**

_The saints are coming, The saints are coming_

_It seems no matter how I try_

_I realize that there's no reply_

_It seems no matter how I try _

_I realize that there's no reply_

**_(Geoff)_**

_A drowning sorrow floods the deepest grief, How long now  
_

_Til a weather change condemns belief, The storm sails  
_

**_(Lightning)_**

_This paternal guide once had his day, Once had his day_

**_(ALL)_**

_The saints are coming, The saints are coming_

_It seems no matter how I try_

_I realize that there's no reply_

_The saints are coming, The saints are coming_

_It seems no matter how I try_

_I realize that there's no reply_

_It seems no matter how I try _

_I realize that there's noreply_

_It seems no matter how I try_

_I realize that there's no reply!_

_**(End Song)**_

"Nice job, guys. Very well done. Let's see what the judges think," Chris said, gesturing to where Chef, Justin, Cody, and two unfamiliar males sat, or at least for most people they were unfamiliar. Too bad for Chris, Sorina knew precisely who they were.

"Connor? Murphy? Since when do you do act as talent judges?" Sorina asked her brothers.

"Since McLean over there asked us to, that's when," Connor replied.

"What Connor said, plus we had nothing better to do," Murphy said.

"Can we focus on the scoring and not catching up, please?" Chris asked.

"Right, sorry. I give them a 6 for effort, but they were the farthest thing from harmonious," Connor said.

"I give em a 2, because they sucked, plain and simple," Chef said.

"I give them a 7 only because they picked a badass song! Everything else about them stunk," Cody said.

"I give them a 1 because not only can those four NOT sing, they aren't even that original," Murphy said.

"I give them a 4 because they had a good song and knew the lyrics well, but they cannot sing as a group to save any of their souls," Justin commented.

"Putting all five scores together, Duncan's group performance earned the Spartans a 20/50, making that the score to beat for the Romans," Chris said.

"Why those dirty rotten motherfu-," Duncan started to rant, before Chris interrupted.

"Moving right along, our next act, from the Romans, give it up for Dawn the Animal Whisperer!" Chris announced as Dawn came onstage to do her act. But of course, Murphy's Law (and no not Sorina's brother Murphy, the guy who Murphy's Law was named for), chose then to rear it's ugly head, as Seth came in, and tripped on a boulder that wasn't there before, and went falling face-first to the ground, unaware, that he'd let the coconut in his hand go flying away, only to hit Dawn in the head, and knock her out, landing, face facing the crowd, on the stage, and the fact it's face was so familiar was surprising considering only 3 people in the room knew about this coconut.

" ?" Duncan, Gwen and Heather all shouted in unison.

"What the hell is that deranged coconut doing on the stage? I chopped that thing up last season! Get it out of here," Chef roared. After Eva carried Dawn offstage, Tyler captured (though not without falling on his face first), and hauled him offstage, as the Romans groaned at one of their acts being knocked out.

"Well, Romans, unless you can field a replacement, you guys forfeit the challenge to the Spartans and will have to vote a player off. So can you come up with a replacement act?" Chris asked the Romans, who looked among themselves.

"Hmm, can we find an act?" Axel asked his team.

"Umm, didn't Bridgette do a handstand for a talent last season, eh?" Ezekiel asked. DJ, Harold and Bridgette all blinked at him.

"Oh, yeah, I did. I'll do it for the good of the team," Bridgette said, going out on stage before anyone could stop her.

"Chris, I'm our replacement act, with my handstanding," Bridgette announced for her team.

"OK then, for the Romans, give it up for Bridgette the handwalker! Let's see it," Chris said, as Bridgette walked out onstage, standing on her hands. As she did this, she noticed that people in the crowd were booing and yelling things.

"Boo! Get that reject off the stage," one member of the audience jeered.

"Who let Miss Hurley on stage? ***2***" another audience member shouted.

"Bridgette, what are you doing onstage? Are you sure Geoff even wants to look at your ugly worthless face anymore?" Heather and Mary jeered, causing Joshua and Scarletta to glare at the two, Joshua fingering his hatchet like he wanted to smack it upside those two bitches' heads for insulting his teammate, and Scarletta looking like she wanted to just pummel the both of them.

The last jeer had the unfortunate effect of causing Bridgette to fall on her face, and then start puking everywhere **(unfortunately for poor Chris, that included right in his hair)**, as she had to be helped offstage, to mad boos from the crowd.

"Judges?" Chris asked.

"I give her a 6, since she did great, and lasted awhile, but the puking did take points off, sorry to say," Connor said.

"I give her a 6 as well, since she did better than last season's act," Chef said.

"I give her a 7 as she did great, despite the poor finish, which is the reason I mark it this low," Cody said.

"I give her an 8 as she was distracted at the end by those harpies, er I mean girls, but did great otherwise," Murphy said, as Joshua had to stifle a laugh at Murphy's near slip-up.

"I give her an 8 since she was great, had good balance, and did pretty good despite the cirucmstances," Justin said.

"OK, totalling up her scores, she scored a combined 35/50, making that the new score to beat for the Spartans. Can Mike, or rather Svetlana, pull out the comeback for the Spartans? Let's find out," Chris said as Mike stepped out on stage, and looked at his hand which had "Olympian" on it, and gasped.

"Leave this to...Svetlana! Ja! I vill stick de landing," Svetlana said as she did an impressive gymnastic routine, flipping all around in the air, and doing an incredible pirouette to finish, as she hit the ground to scattered applause.

"Incredible job! Judges, what do you think?" Chris said to the judges.

"I give him/her a 6 mostly because while that was some definite skill shown out there, the gender change creeped me out," Connor said.

"I give it a 2 because the skill was good, for an abomination of nature," Chef growled.

"I give it a 9 because the skill was great, the performance was fantastic and everything was good. I only took a point off for the creepy factor of Mike changing genders during the performance," Cody said as he reached over and slapped Chef for being rude only to get punched by chef and knocked out for his troubles.

"I give it a 6 for the same reasons as Connor," Murphy said.

"I give it a 10 because it was beautiful and perfect," Justin said.

"That said, totalling up the scores, Mike managed a 33/50, which, while good, isn't quite enough to overtake the Romans," Chris said.

"Speaking of the Roman, it's time for them to send up their second act! So everyone give it up for the group performance of Joshua, Harold, Axel and Ezekiel! Let's see what they got," Chris said as Joshua, Harold and Axel all stepped onstage.

"To quote a famous character I know, Let's Rock ***3***," Joshua said as they started singing.

**_(Song starts to Joshua's drum solo)_**

**_(Axel)_**

_Buddy, you're a boy_

_Make a big noise_

_Playing in the street_

_Gonna be a big man someday_

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kicking your can_

_All over the place_

_Sing it!_

**_(ALL)_**

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

**_(Joshua)_**

_Buddy you're a young man_

_Hard man shouting in the street_

_Gonna take on the world someday_

_You got blood on your face_

_You big disgrace_

_Waving your banner_

_All over the place_

**_(ALL)_**

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Sing it, oh_

_We will, we will rock you_

**_(Ezekiel)_**

_Buddy you're an old man_

_Poor man breathing_

_With your eyes_

_Gonna make you_

_Some beef someday_

_You got mud_

_On your face_

_Big disgrace_

_Somebody better put you_

_Back into your place_

**_(ALL)_**

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Axel: Sing it!_

_We will, we will, rock you_

_Joshua: Everybody!_

_We will, we will rock you_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Harold: Ohh!_

_We will, we will rock you_

_Ezekiel: All right!_

**_(cue instrumental solo to end song)_**

"Wow, impressive job by Joshua, Axel, Ezekiel and Harold! Do our judges agree?" Chris asked.

"I give them an 8 because they worked great together except for a lack of effort by Harold who only sang the chorus and maybe one word on his own," Connor said.

"I give them a 9 because they were solid though like Connor here said, Scrawny could've done more," Chef said.

"I give them a 4 for recycling Duncan's idea and saying it was theirs," Cody said, as Ezekiel glared at him along with Axel.

"I give them an 8 for the same reason as Connor," Murphy said.

"I give them a 1 because their act sucked a dick, something I think the band members themselves do," Justin said as he found himself with a hatchet at his throat, three fists aimed at his face, and a gun aimed at his manhood.

"OK, totalling the scores together, Joshua's group manages a 30/50. Going into the final round, can the Spartans pull out a win? To answer, here's Samantha!" Chris said as Samantha walked onstage, only she was knocked out before she could start singing by a flying .

"And now the Spartans have to get another act as their last one got knocked out by ," Chris said. The Spartans groaned as they realized they had no talent left. Or, they thought they didn't. They would, however, be proven wrong as Sorina stepped up to the plate, having discreetly placed targets all around the stadium, as she pulled out her 9mm pistol, and took aim, and started firing rounds from it, causing most of the crowd to dive to the floor, thinking Sorina was going on a shooting rampage, but then when the shots cleared, they looked up to see that the targets were all full of holes, and not a bullet went anywhere else. Seeing this, the crowd burst into applause **(albeit reluctantly) **for the sharpshooting Irish girl.

"Wow, that was amazing. Do our judges agree" Chris asked the judges.

"I give it a 9, since while the accuracy and skill were very impressive, she was very sloppy in her technique, and that sort of thing can get someone killed if they're not careful, so I have to mark her down for that," Connor said.

"I give it a 10, since that was more professionally done than some of the soldiers I trained with in the war. I'm impressed," Chef said.

"I give it a 5, only because three of those bullets nearly hit me, and the other judges. Otherwise, I'm impressed," Cody said.

"I give it an 8, since like Connor said, her techinique could use a bit more work, plus as Cody said, she nearly hit the judges," Murphy said.

"I give it a 9 since she was pretty, hit her mark, and looked good doing it," Justin said, as Connor and Murphy glared at the male model who was ogling their sister.

"Totaling the score together, we get...a 41/50! Wow! The Romans are gonna need one hell of a performance to win this challenge! With Scarletta coming up with her singing performance, can they get it done? Let's find out," Chris said. Scarletta then walked out, piano in hand, and she sat down, and started to sing as she played the piano.

**_(start song to piano interlude)_**

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope and glory_

_Home to the truth_

_In your heart_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_When clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_Souls in the winds _

_Learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is spreading_

_Please let us _

_Come home to say_

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_When clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_When we are out there_

_In the dark with dreams_

_Above the stars_

_In the dark we'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts and remind" _

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_As high as souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by _

_For you and I_

_**(song ends to piano instrumental)**_

"Wow, unbelievable! That was great! But do the judges think so?" Chris asked the judges.

"I give it a 7 because the song was incredible along with the singing but I thought she wasn't focusing on the song enough, and instead was staring at that Bridgette girl too much," Connor said, as Scarletta and Bridgette both flushed in embarassment.

"I give it a 1 because I hate that song, and Scarletta's voice sounded like a French whore climaxing, while having her pussy eaten at the same time," Chef said, causing most people to gape at him, and Scarletta to get a sad look on her face.

"I give it a 9 because the song **(AND THE SINGER)** were amazing! Plus she did great," Cody said as he glared at Chef.

"I give it a 7 for the same reasons as Connor," Murphy said.

"I give it a 5 for an incredible performance, but I can't give more because the singer is a freak and an abomination of nature," Justin said, as both Bridgette and Scarletta gasped at his slur.

"OK, totalling up Scarletta's scores, she has a 29/50, meaning our winners, with a 41/50, are the Spartans! Congrats Spartans! Romans, I'll see you at elimination, so pick your favorite loser and meet me at the bonfire," Chrs said as the Spartans started cheering at their victory, while the Romans went to vote, looking disgusted.

**Confessional cam**

Joshua-"Damn it! We lost? Great...good going dumbass. Sorry but you gotta go," Joshua said, then frowned. "Still, why is there a coconut in a reality show?" Joshua wondered, shrugging, as he left the confessional.

Seth- "Oh no, I hope I don't get voted off due to my luck ruining the challenge for us. I have a feeling it'll be down to me or Bridgette," Seth said, frowning. "On the other hand, at least doesn't hate me," Seth said as he left the confessional.

Bridgette- "This day has sucked for me. First Geoff cheats on me with that hussy, then I find out my best friend is into girls, and apparently likes Heather, then I get booed off stage by Heather and Mary. I don't see any point in staying in the game," Bridgette said, sighing. "I mean, why should I? What's left for me?" Bridgette asked as she left the confessional crying.

Selen- "I can't believe we lost! I can't decide if Bridgette or Seth was more to blame for the loss though," Selen mused. "Well, either way, it'll be one of them going down for this," Selen said as she exited the confessional.

Melina- "Wow, that was a heartbreaker. But then so was what happened. I hope this doesn't destroy our team," Melina said. "I have to hand it to Scarletta though, she really owned out there. So did Joshua's group, but unfortunately we still lost. Well, I don't look forward to the elimination," Melina said as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(at the bonfire)**

"Romans, what happened? You won the last challenge, and then lost this one? Weak! Anyways, there are 16 of you sitting in front of me, but only 15 marshmallows on this plate. So if I call your name you are safe. The one of you who does NOT get a marshmallow must IMMEDIATELY walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island, and you can't come back, EVER. The first marshmallows go to...Ezekiel! Axel! Scarletta! Melina! DJ! Zoey! Harold and Dawn," Chris said as he threw the eight in question their marshmallows.

"These next 3 marshmallows go to Jade Sam and Izzy!" Chris said as he threw the three in question their marshmallows.

"Also safe are Katie, Nick and Joshua!" Chris said as he threw the three their marshmallows.

"Seth and Bridgette, this is the final marshmallow. Both of you did things that merit being here. Seth, you caused your team's final act to get knocked out by a coconut and then knocked out a member of the other team. Bridgette, you covered my hair in puke and humiliated yourself out there. But only one of you is about to leave here. And that is why the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**(camera pans between Seth's shocked look and Bridgette's defeated expression as both stare at the final marshmallow)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Bridgette! Seth, sorry dude, but the Boat of Losers awaits! I trust you can find your own way there?" Chris said to Seth.

"I don't believe this. You eliminated me?" Seth asked, stunned.

"Well, yeah. You did mess up our chances of winning the challenge, eh. And it was you or Bridgette, who I need hardly point out has already suffered a lot today, so that would be just mean of us to vote her out after something like that, eh. So sorry but yes we picked you off. Your luck is just too dangerous to keep in the game, eh. Sorry," Ezekiel said as Seth had a sad look as he went to the Dock of Shame.

"Seth, wait! I can't believe you're out," Dawn said as she ran up to Seth.

"Dawn? What is it?" Seth asked Dawn.

"Seth, I'm sorry you have to go. I was just mad you hit me with a coconut. Too bad you had to lose for it," Dawn said as she hugged Seth, as he then left on the Boat of Losers. Dawn sighed, but walked back to the cabin. Bridgette, however, took off crying in the direction of the woods, and Scarletta, being concerned, followed.

**(In the woods with Scarletta and Bridgette)**

"Bridgette, wait up! Are you okay?" Scarletta called out to Bridgette as she ran up to her.

"Scarletta? Yeah I'm fine, but I wouldn't think you cared, since you're always so busy kissing Heather," Bridgette said, and Scarletta could hear the hurt in the blonde surfer's words.

"Kissing Heather? What are you talking about?" Scarletta asked.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you two playing tonsil hockey earlier! Between you and Heather, and Geoff and Mary, I don't know which hurt more to see," Bridgette said, looking ready to cry again. Scarletta blinked.

"Oh. Um, actually, Heather forced herself on me. I tried to resist her, but she had me pinned to the wall so I couldn't run. I wouldn't have guessed she was into girls too," Scarletta said, then covered her mouth as she realized what she'd just said.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just say you like girls?" Bridgette said in surprise.

"Honestly? Yes, I do. I've always liked girls since I could remember," Scarletta replied, making Bridgette blink, then smile slightly at her.

"Why do you seem so insistent to make sure I'm okay, anyway?" Bridgette asked Scarletta.

"Why? To tell you the truth Bridgette, it's because I care deeply for you," Scarletta said.

"Huh?" Bridgette replied.

"Isn't it obvious? Bridgette, I love you," Scarletta replied.

**(back where Chris was watching)**

"Whoa, didn't see THAT coming! And there you have it folks. A surprise upset enabled the Spartans to comeback and win the challenge, much to the shock and disappointment of the Romans, who went to elimination and came out of it minus Seth, who's luck had apparently run out earlier than expected. With Seth out, how will Dawn handle being without her crush? And how will Bridgette react to Scarletta's bombshell? To find out the answers to these questions and much more, keep watching Total! Drama! FaceOff," Chris said as he signed off the episode.

**end chapter 3**

**_A/N#2: I am SO SORRY this took so long to update. I had a HUMONGOUS case of writer's block (on this story AND Moon Angel), plus several things came up, including having to put my cat in the veterinary hospital for several days due to his ear swelling up, and he had to get treated for earmites. But now he's home, so that's eased up some of the pressure. Hopefully now I'll be able to resume a more normal working schedule. Anyways, that said. I apologize to Seth's creator, but his elimination was a spur of the moment decision since I struggled with who to eliminate, and Seth messing up the challenge for his team seemed a good reason to eliminate him. But don't think for a second that we've seen the last of Seth. So, I hope to update again soon!_  
**

**_-sithlorde1988_**

**_Votes_**

**_Scarletta-Seth_**

**_Bridgette-Bridgette_**

**_Joshua-Seth_**

**_Seth-Bridgette_**

**_Ezekiel-Seth_**

**_Dawn-Seth_**

**_DJ-Bridgette_**

**_Harold-Seth_**

**_Axel-Seth_**

**_Zoey-Bridgette_**

**_Sam-Bridgette_**

**_Jade-Seth_**

**_Izzy-Bridgette_**

**_Melina-Bridgette_**

**_Nick-Seth_**

**_Katie-Seth_**

**_Seth-9_**

**_Bridgette-7_**

_**Screaming Romans-Axel, Ezekiel, Zoey, Melina, Scarletta, Dawn, DJ, Katie, Bridgette, Harold, Sam, Jade, Izzy, Joshua and Nick**_

_**Killer Spartans-Mary, Geoff, Mike, Heather, Lightning, Gwen, Selen, Sorina, Samantha, Michael, Brick, Noah, Duncan, Jo and Courtney**_

_**Eliminated-Rock, Seth (30 left)**_

***1* This line by Scarletta was a reference to a funny movie about an ogre. Whoever can guess what movie I mean gets kudos.**

***2* This random jeer also is a line taken from a movie about an individualist white blood cell who saves his city from a deadly virus. Anyone who can guess what movie I'm talking about gets kudos.**

***3* This quote by Joshua is from a game series about a muscular guy with guns who goes around hunting aliens. Anyone who can guess what series I'm talking about and/or the character Joshua quoted there gets kudos as well.**

***4* The reason I said the bunny chittered away to Dawn is I wasn't 100% sure what a bunny sounds like when making noise, so i took a guess. Feel free to correct me on it if I'm wrong though.**

***5* This quote by Mary is a spin-off of an expression often said to people working hard. Anyone who can guess what expression Mary was poking fun at gets kudos.**


	8. Revenge of the DodgeBrawl

_**A/N: After a much too long hiatus, here is chapter 4 of Total Drama FaceOff, and here to do the disclaimer, we have Ezekiel! Hit it Zeke!**_

**_Ezekiel-OK. sithlorde1988 doesn't own the Total Drama series or any of the affiliated characters, but he owns his OCs Joshua and Sorina. Any other OCs appearing in this story are used with permission from the authors who submitted them. _**

**_SL88: Thanks, Zeke! Now then, let's attend to reviews!_**

**_StayOuttaMyShed-Thanks for the constructive criticism! And definitely thanks for your suggestions for this chapter! You're the reason this is being written!_**

**_yonna9queen-Samantha got knocked out because that's how the plot wound up playing out on that point. I apologize that it happened that way, but there you are._**

**_aggronlv45-To clarify, your OC was eliminated, not disqualified. And no it had nothing to do with you not giving enough information. It was just an improvised plot element that unfortunately stuck. But you never know who might return later on in the story..._**

**_Sadly, that's the only 3 who reviewed this last chapter. Desire at gunpoint, DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, and NTA FANFIC all didn't bother to review to my shock. My guess is they didn't knwo this story was updated? Well if they read this, a tip-add these stories to Story Alert, so you'll know when new chapters come out! That said, the lack of reviews was also part of why this took so long, but mostly it was the huge case of writer's block (and slight loss of interest) that I had, but I think I've managed to overcome it somewhat. OK, that said, on with the chapter!_**

**Chapter 4-Return of the Brawl**

**(recap narrated by Chris McLean)**

_"Last time on Total Drama FaceOff, our teams were given their third challenge: A talent show! While each team was in charge of picking 3 acts to represent them, some drama ensued as Joshua dealt with a bombshell Melina had dropped on him, Heather forged an alliance with Mary and Geoff, and Mary lured Geoff to the "dark side" by way of some very very hot wild sex, which Bridgette saw to her horror and shock. Score! However, she tried to get comfort from Scarletta, only to see her locking lips with none other than the resident queen bee, Heather, much to her further horror and dismay! Ha! Bonus! Anyways, at the challenge, things got interesting as both teams put up an incredible fight, though in the end, the Spartans wound up managing to pull ahead and narrowly beat the Romans in the challenge thanks to Sorina's remarkable marksmanship, sending a disappointed Romans team to the bonfire, where another shocker ensued, as it came down to Bridgette and Seth for the final marshmallow, but in the end, it was Bridgette who earned the final marshmallow, sending a shocked Seth to the Boat of Losers, though not before Dawn made an attempt at consoling her crush. With Seth now gone, can the Romans bounce back and return to winning, or is this the start of a losing streak for them? Who will be the next to ride the Boat of Losers, and how much can I make them suffer before then? Find out, right now, on TOTAL! DRAMA! FaceOff!"_

**(cue theme song and we're good to go!)**

**(With the Romans)**

"What did you just say, Scarletta?" Bridgette asked Scarletta. Scarletta blushed, then ducked her head.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything, Bridgette," Scarletta replied. Bridgette frowned but shrugged.

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard you say you love me, Scarletta. And while I'm flattered you feel that strongly about me, I have to say I did just get my heart broken by Geoff, so I don't know how wise it would be for me to get into a new relationship just now. Sorry, but hopefully we can keep being friends," Bridgette replied. Scarletta looked down but then smiled.

"Of course we can! You're not getting rid of me that easily, Bridgette! You'll see, I'm going to be the best friend to you I can be," Scarletta said, smiling, as she hugged Bridgette before both girls headed to their cabins.

**Confessional Can**

Scarletta-"I am SO stupid! Why did I say I loved Bridgette? I'm lucky she's still my friend, since the last time I tried making a move like that on a girl I got quickly rejected so yeah, not a good thing," Scarletta said, as she smacked herself for being dumb, but then smiled. "On the positive, I can still be there for Bridgette like she deserves, even if only as her friend, so I have to tone down on the crushing around her for now. Fair enough, sounds doable. And Bridgette is totally worth it," Scarletta said, as she walked out of the confessional, unaware of the fact she was blushing.

Bridgette- "While I find it odd Scarletta seems to like me as more than a friend, I also find it comforting to know that there's at least someone who still cares about me that way, since apparently Geoff sure doesn't," Bridgette said, before she got a sad look on her face. "I mean, he was quick enough to jump in bed with that slut Mary, so I don't think he's missing me very much," Bridgette said, but smiled and even had a slight blush on her face. "On the other hand, Scarletta seems to really be there for me, and when she said she loved me, I noticed I got an odd feeling around her, not like bad odd, just weird, so that might be something to watch. Still, for now, we're just friends," Bridgette said as she left the confessional, smiling.

**End confessional can**

**(The next day, with the Spartans)**

"Well, I'm pleased with our performance in the challenge last night. And I see you're doing a good job of converting Geoff to our cause, Mary," Heather said to Mary.

"Thank you. Yes, Geoff wasn't that hard to corrupt once I broke through his walls. So for the most part he's supportive to our cause now," Mary replied.

"Yes, she is correct. While I feel bad for what I did to Bridgette, I can understand you two are just trying to do what is necessary to survive in this game, so I'm willing to help you guys out. But wait, wasn't there four of us in this alliance?" Geoff said.

"Oh, but there is. Though I don't know why Lightning isn't here. But I think he's doing something for the alliance. So, I expect he's doing his job, and doing it well. So that's good," Heather replied.

"Yes, but don't you think we should bring some new blood into the mix, so to speak? Like bolster our numbers a bit to help us survive and all that," Mary said.

"Hmm, that's a good idea, Mary. But who do we bring in?" Heather asked.

"Well, if we look over our team, we can immediately rule out Jo as she could be useful but she's too busy crushing on that jarhead cadet to stay focused on our missions, Noah is a possibility, if he weren't so anti-social and cynical, Sorina has potential but I have a feeling her code of ethics and honor would get in the way, Samantha is just too hyper and talkative to properly stay focused on the job at hand, Brick could be useful if not for the fact he won't go against his code of honor, Gwen is obviously out as last I checked you and her had a rivalry, Duncan could be good but he isn't trustworthy enough for me to feel safe with his vote in our hands since he has a history for backstabbing people, Courtney would be a good ally, but she's too bossy for her own good, and there's only room for 2 bossy girls on our team, Selen could be useful but I'd be too worried she was betraying our alliance to her boyfriend Nick, who is on the other team, and then of course there's our alliance of 4. So eliminating all the main prospects, we're left with 2 possible recruits. Micheal who is a hacker but strong strategist, or Mike, the walking MPD case. So which of those 2 should we use?" Mary summarized/said.

"Well, Mike is a good player, though with his personalities being so unpredictable I don't know if I want to risk one going AWOL and betraying us. Michael on the other hand, seems like a good choice, since I've heard he thrives on strategizing, plus he's a loner so that's points in our favor, so I say we go after him," Heather replied.

"That's all well and good, dude, but does anyone know where Michael goes to hang out?" Geoff asked, causing Mary and Heather both to turn and look at Geoff, both blinking as they were not expecting Geoff to be so smart.

"That...is an excellent question, Geoff. We should have Lightning look for him when he gets back," Heather remarked to Geoff and Mary, who nodded.

**Confessional Cam**

Heather-"Um, wow, who knew Geoff could be so smart? I didn't think he could. Guess I was wrong," Heather said, shrugging. "There's hope for him as a villain yet," Heather decided as she walked out of the confessional.

Mary- "Wow, I didn't think Geoff had it in him," Mary said, before smiling. "I'm so proud. He's finally being evil," Mary said happily as she exited the confessional.

Geoff- "Why were Heather and Mary so surprised by my comment? Do they not think I'm able to be evil?" Geoff wondered. "Because if they do, I might yet surprise them on that count," Geoff said, as he exited the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(over with Michael)**

"Wow, I got lucky not to go home that last time my team went to the elimination," Michael mused, thanking his lucky stars that Rock was a bigger liability to the team than he was. He then started musing over strategies and how he could survive, completely unaware of a pair of black eyes observing him from a distance.

**Confessional Cam**

Gwen- "Ever since Trent died, I've been thinking and decided I miss having a guy to hang around with like I did Trent, so I've been looking around and I have to say Michael's proving to be quite an interesting specimen," Gwen said as she then blushed. "Not interesting that way mind, just I can relate to some of the stuff he goes through, like being a loner, as being a goth, I tend to be a loner by choice, but I can relate to him nonetheless," Gwen said, as she exited the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(back with Michael)**

"Now, what to do to increase my odds of survival...should I form an alliance? Or should I start hoarding idols? What would be a good way to survive?" Michael thought to himself, unaware of the teal-haired goth walking up behind him.

"If I could make a suggestion? Just try making a friend, and getting their opinion," Gwen said as she walked up behind Michael. Michael jumped a couple inches before turning to face Gwen.

"Yes? Is there something I can do for you?" Michael asked Gwen.

"Yeah, I thought I'd see how you were doing, Michael. That and to tell you you were awesome in the talent show the other day," Gwen said to Michael.

"Uh, thanks. I'm glad you liked the show," Michael replied.

"You're welcome. I have to say I like how you're a good strategist," Gwen said.

"Thanks, but that's just how I am naturally," Michael responded.

"Well, I like how you are naturally," Gwen replied.

"Thank you. Well, as fun as this has been, I have to get going to think about strategies some more. Maybe we can do this again sometime, Gwen?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Gwen said as she walked away. Michael watched her walk away with a smile.

**Confessional Cam**

Michael- "I could tell what Gwen was trying to do. And to be honest, I appreciate the thought, but I'm just too busy thinking of strategy right now to worry about hooking up with anyone," Michael said, as he smiled. "Still, I do have to admit Gwen is pretty cute though," Michael said as he exited the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(over with Brick and Jo)**

"97...98...99...100! Urf!" Brick said as he finished doing 100 pull-ups, then fell on his butt to finish.

"Heheh, still not able to stick the landing after doing pull-ups, huh, Brickhouse?" Jo scoffed as she walked up.

"I'm still working on it, ma'am," Brick replied, but then had a thought occur to him.

"Hang on, why did you come over here? I don't recall you to be the friendly type," Brick commented. Jo flushed, but managed to answer him.

"Because I'm determined to prove I'm a better athlete than you are," Jo replied, though Brick could see her blushing.

"Somehow I don't think that's the real reason, but if you say so ma'am," Brick replied.

"You don't know anything about me, Brickhouse," Jo scoffed, then stomped off. Brick scratched his head in confusion at Jo's antics, but went back to lifting weights.

**Confessional Cam**

Jo- "Like I could tell Brickhouse, er I mean Brick that I like him. He'd never let me live it down, plus I doubt he likes me that way," Jo said, frowning. "But that doesn't mean I can't admire him from a distance, does it? Does it?" Jo asked as she left the confessional.

Brick- "I swear, I don't think I'll ever get Jo. First she's making fun of me, then now she says she's trying to outshine me. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear she liked me," Brick said, then chuckled at his own foolishness. "Nah, couldn't be. Jo doesn't have a heart, so I don't think she's capable of love," Brick said then blinked. "Or IS she?" he asked himself and left the confessional even more confused than he was when he went in.

**End confessional cam**

**(Over on the Romans' side of the camp)**

"So, are you two here as I asked?" A voice asked her two companions.

"Yes, but I don't get why we have to be so cloak-and-dagger about this," A male voice answered the female.

"Sam, I told you, Jade doesn't want anyone knowing about us meeting together. Right, Jade?" the other, also male, voice answered the first male voice, now revealed to be Sam, and asked the female, now revealed to be Jade.

"That's correct, Harold. I asked you both here because I wanted to form a gamers' alliance with you guys since I think otherwise we won't last very long in this game, regardless if we have friends on our team," Jade replied.

"Hmm, that's a good point. Plus it seems like our friends are really into their own thing," Sam replied thoughtfully.

"I like it. Let's do it! So where do we start?" Harold asked Jade.

"First things first, we have to decide who we need to target for elimination first," Jade said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think Nick's not really pulling his weight very much," Sam remarked off-handedly.

"Personally, I'd say he has an excuse since he's on a different team from his girlfriend, Sam. But I agree he should try harder. Or maybe he didn't see how far that got Noah last season?" Jade interjected.

"True. Now, I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't mind putting Duncan in his place," Harold said, smiling.

"Oh? And why would that be?" Jade replied in curiousity.

"Simple-that mohawked jerk's done nothing but made my life on the island a living hell from day one, for starters. On top of that, he's made his personal mission to bully me," Harold grumbled.

"That is bad, but I don't think revenge is the answer to your problems, even if Duncan IS a jerk," Jade advised Harold. Harold blinked, shrugged, then nodded in agreement with Jade.

"I guess you're right, Jade. But I wouldn't mind doing better than him this season," Harold said.

"And I have a feeling you will, Harold, but be patient. We need to focus on the here and now," Jade said.

"How do you mean?" Sam interjected.

"Simple-we have to ensure we have enough votes to keep ourselves safe from one challenge to the next," Jade answered Sam.

"You have a good point. So what do you think of joining forces with Axel, Ezekiel and Joshua? Maybe add Melina as well?" Harold asked.

"Hmm, that plan has some merit and it could work...I like it," Jade said, grinning.

"Well, as fun as this is, I have some zombies to beat on my games," Sam said, leaving.

"And I have something to do back at the guys' cabin, so yeah...see you at the challenge, Jade," Harold said, walking off. Jade blinked at Harold, but smiled.

"Ok then. Bye," Jade said as she left.

**Confessional Cam**

Harold- "Jade is nice, and means well, but I think she has a lot to learn about games like these, since these things nearly always involve revenge in some form or another," Harold said, then grinned. "Still, I think I know a way to get revenge on that punk AND make my life easier in the process. But, I might have to wait a bit to put it into play since part of my plan currently hates me for what I did to her last season, so that could be a problem if she hates me. Oh well, no matter, guess good things come to those who wait," Harold said as he exited the confessional.

Jade- "Honestly, I think I did a good thing making an alliance with those two. Though I think Harold needs to not be so uptight about getting revenge on Duncan. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate the guy as much as the next person, but I know when to stop seeking revenge," Jade said. She then frowned. "Still, I have to say, what he did to Harold WAS pretty messed up. In any case, I'm glad my plan for an alliance worked," Jade said, as she left the confessional.

Sam- "Well, I'm pleased Harold and Jade and I are in an alliance together, but I feel like they're going about surviving this game entirely the wrong way," Sam said, then frowned. "Don't get me wrong, Jade's a strong player, but even a strong player can fall by making the wrong move, so she needs to think a bit more before she acts I think," Sam said as he exited the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(elsewhere in the camp)**

"Ah, a nice day to be alive," Joshua surmised as he enjoyed the view of the woods. As a result, he didn't look where he was going, and consequently ended up bumping into Melina by accident. He helped Melina up. Melina smiled as she thanked him.

"So, how are you, Joshua?" Melina asked Joshua, brushing a stray lock of her hair back out of her eyes, and Joshua once again found himself amazed by Melina's hazel eyes, but managed to pull himself back to reality.

"I'm not doing too bad, Melina, and yourself?" Joshua replied.

"I'm doing good myself. I saw you walking around, looking lost in thought. Something on your mind?" Melina asked Joshua. Joshua looked at her and could see that she was visibly nervous around him, and was clearly making an effort not to run away in fear of him, but he focused on her question.

"Not at all, I was just admiring the view and enjoying what a nice day it is to be alive," Joshua replied.

"That's true. This day is a pretty one, isn't it?" Melina replied, smiling.

"Oh, she totally is...Uh, I mean yes it is," Joshua responded, flushing slightly in embarrassment as he realized he'd called Melina pretty. Melina, for her part, smiled at the compliment, though her cheeks did go a bit pink.

"Aw, thanks you. I was talking about the day, but I'll accept the compliment. If I may say so, you're not bad looking yourself," Melina said, and it was Joshua's turn to go slightly pink.

"Thanks. So, how about that challenge yesterday?" Joshua said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yeah, that was horrible, that was. I thought we should've won for sure, but I guess there's no accounting for bad luck, is there?" Melina replied. Joshua chuckled at that.

"No, no there isn't. Still, I think we can bounce back," Joshua replied optimistically.

"True...so how's that friend of yours, Zack I think his name was? Is his arm still broken?" Melina asked curiously.

"I think you mean Zeke, Melina. And he's actually doing a lot better though I do think his arm still hurts him," Joshua replied, a bit of worry on his face.

"That's horrible. Hopefully we can win this challenge, for his sake. Maybe even help him get his arm better," Melina said.

"True. You know you're welcome to hang around with me and my friends whenever you want to, Melina, don't you?" Joshua asked Melina.

"Um, I'm aware of that, I just prefer not to be in large groups too much," Melina replied.

"Ah, I see. Brings up bad memories for you or something, I expect. Well, that's your business, and I won't pry into it. Though I honestly think you have nothing to be afraid of," Joshua replied. Melina thought about what he said.

"Maybe. But, what if your friends don't like me?" Melina asked nervously.

"They'll like you, Melina. They're great people. And if they don't, then that's their loss, since they're giving up on the chance to be friends with a truly wonderful person," Joshua said, causing Melina to go pink again.

"You really think that?" Melina asked. Joshua gaped, but then gently used a hand to lift her chin, so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Melina, listen to me. We may not have known each other very long, but I've already gotten quite attached to you, and as such, I wouldn't lie to you. Plus, if I didn't think that, why would I say it? You are a wonderful person, Melina. Trust me on that," Joshua said as he squeezed her hand gently to reassure her.

"I suppose you're right. So, tell me about these guys you've befriended. Ezekiel and Ace wasn't it?" Melina asked.

"Umm, that's Ezekiel and Axel, and where to start...they're great guys. Ezekiel might have had a bit of an isolated childhood, but he really does mean well I think. As for Axel, I haven't know him very long, but I can already tell he has a good heart. So I think you'd like them. And to be honest I've already considered the two of them my best friends, but not as much of my best friend as I consider you, Melina**. **You already are, and probably always will be, special to me," Joshua said to her. Melina smiled, and Joshua could tell it was taking all her willpower for her not to blush at the praise he was giving her.

"I'm glad you already consider me one of your best friends, Joshua. And from what little I've seen of them, I'd have to agree that both Axel and Ezekiel seem like really cool guys," Melina replied.

"Well, maybe if you talk to them it could go a long way in helping you be less afraid around guys?" Joshua suggested timidly. Melina hesitated a bit, then finally bit her lip while deciding but finally spoke up again.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. I like it," Melina replied, as Joshua took her hand so they could go see Axel and Ezekiel.

**Confessional Cam**

Joshua- "Wow, I swear, it seems like every time I see Melina I have to make myself stop staring at those gorgeous eyes of hers, and that dazzling smile of hers. But I meant what I said to her about her being special to me. To be honest, I had to restrain myself out there. I wanted to show her just what she means to me, but I think the method I had in mind to convey that message would have done more harm than good at the end of the day, so I'll have to be patient," Joshua said, frowning, then he smiled. "On the positive, at least I'm lucky enough to be able to say she's my friend, so that's a good start," Joshua said, as he left the confessional, smiling.

Melina- "Oh my, wow, that was amazing. When Joshua said all those nice things about me, that sensation I felt in me, I don't think I've ever felt anything so amazing in my life. The sensation was truly very amazing," Melina said, smiling. "Still, I have to say, Joshua IS a handsome devil. I'd love to claim him for my own, but I'm scared to go too quick. So I have to wait," Melina said, as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(in the woods)**

"Sorina, is that you?" Connor asked the figure that had just approached.

"Yes, Connor, it's me. Where's Murphy?" Sorina replied.

"He said he thought he saw something else," Connor replied, just as Murphy came running up.

"Connor, we gotta bail, now! Someone else is here and I think they saw you! We gotta go," Murphy shouted.

"You're right, Murph. Sorry, sis, but we'll have to continue this later," Connor said as he and Murphy ran off into the bushes and vanished from sight, only for Sorina to hear a rustling sound some time later as a figure walked out of the other bushes, and Sorina raised her Beretta at the figure, only to lower it and put it away out of the figure's sight when she recognized the figure as Ezekiel.

"Oh, hi Sorina. What are you doing out here all alone?" Ezekiel asked Sorina.

"Umm, I was practicing my shooting and marksmanship," Sorina replied.

"Oh, ok then. Well, I thought you were amazing at the talent show, eh," Ezekiel said, but before Sorina could reply to the compliment, the intercom blared to life.

_"Attention all campers! Breakfast is now ready so everyone come to the mess hall! Repeat, everyone come to the mess hall for breakfast, and the challenge will be after breakfast! That is all," _Chris said over the intercom, causing Sorina and Ezekiel to roll their eyes, then head off to the mess hall.

**(at the Mess Hall)**

"Noah, how are you? Are you doing good? Huh? Are you? Huh?" Samantha questioned Noah.

"Yes, I'm doing fine Samantha! Happy?" Noah shot back in annoyance, causing several eyebrows to raise up in shock.

"Um, yeah I guess. Sorry I asked," Samantha said, tearing up slightly, and then running off, making Noah feel a bit bad about being so short with her afterward. He went off to go find and apologize to her.

Meanwhile, elsewhere at the table, Duncan and Courtney were having their own discussion.

"Why are you such a Neanderthal?" Courtney asked Duncan irritably.

"I don't know, I just am. Got a problem with it?" Duncan replied.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Courtney replied. Just then Harold walked by.

"Come here, dork," Duncan said as he pranked Harold.

"Oh, real mature Duncan. Gosh! Don't you ever get tired of picking on me?" Harold scoffed as he walked away, sopping wet, and annoyed at Duncan.

**Confessional ****Cam**

Harold-"Gosh! Now I KNOW Duncan needs to go down! However, I think Courtney's reaction to Duncan pranking me gives me hope my plan to get back at him will succeed. I just have to find the time to apologize to her," Harold mused. "I think if I survive to the end I'll have a chance to do that," Harold said, as he left the confessional smiling.

**End confessional cam**

"Mike, don't you think we need to refocus our strategy so we can win the next challenge?" Zoey asked Mike,and then when he didn't reply, she turned her head and saw why: Katie was shooting Mike flirty looks and in the process Mike was getting quite the eyeful of her, something that irritated Zoey. Mike only could smile while watching Katie with a glazed look in his eyes. Axel noticed this, and was a tad irritated at Mike, though he wasn't sure why he was irritated. Joshua saw his best friend getting annoyed and turned to Axel.

"Something wrong, dude? You seem tense," Joshua asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing," Axel replied.

**Confessional Cam**

Axel-"Dang it, get it together, Axel," Axel said after slapping his forehead numerous times. "I'm in this game to win. I want to get that prize money and bring it back home for me and the family." Axel sighed. "I promised myself I wouldn't get into any relationship drama in this game. Hooking up in these kind of games almost always end bad. Plus, Zoey and Mike are together! Why should I be getting the feels when she's already hooked up with someone? Although the looks Mike is giving Katie while already being in a relationship is pretty messed up...CRAP, I got to get it together. This sensation is not amazing," Axel said, sighing in frustration as he left the confessional.

Zoey-"Really, Mike? I thought we'd gotten past the staring at other girls phase when Vito let Ann Maria down gently," Zoey said, with a sad sigh. "Somehow, I have a feeling me and Mike aren't going to last much longer," Zoey said, as she left the confessional sighing.

**End confessional cam**

_"All campers to the auditorium for the challenge! Repeat, all campers to the auditorium for the challenge! That is all," _Chris said over the intercom as the campers headed to the auditorium.

**(Meanwhile, with Scarletta and Bridgette)**

"So, Bridgette, you never told me exactly what happened with Geoff and Mary that had you so upset the other night," Scarletta said. Bridgette sighed at the reminder of one of the worst nights of her entire life, but turned to Scarletta.

"Honestly, Scarletta, it'a not something I enjoy talking about. But for you I suppose I could make an attempt," Bridgette replied.

"If you're sure. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable on my account, Bridgette," Scarletta said.

"No I think you deserve to know. Anyways, the story goes like this," Bridgette said as she explained what had happened.

**(flashback, last chapter)**

_"Oh, Geoff, that feels so good. MORE!" Mary screamed as Geoff tended to her after being seduced past the point of restraint by Mary. Bridgette heard Mary's moans, and thought they were moans of despair, until she got closer and heard Mary's shout, then walked in and saw one of the beds had a rather large lump under the blankets, and saw clothes strewn across the floor, some female and some male. Then she realized that Mary had seduced Geoff, and Geoff had once again cheated on her with Mary. Bridgette then ran off afterward crying._

**Confessional Cam**_  
_

_Bridgette-"Geoff, I get the message LOUD and CLEAR. You don't like me anymore. And you want to be with Mary," Bridgette said, trying to fight back her tears. ***1*** "Well that's FINE! Because you and I are DONE! You got that? D-O-N-E, DONE! So don't bother coming near me anymore," Bridgette said as she exited the confessional._

**End confessional cam**

_Bridgette took off running from the confessional, until she tripped and landed face-first on the ground near the base of the thousand-foot cliff, where she then pulled herself up and into a fetal position, and started crying her eyes out, unaware of someone coming up behind her and lifting her into their arms, or at least of whoever the person was that lifted her up, as she buried her face in their shoulder while she cried. She felt the person gently reassure her while equally gently stroking her hair, and rocking her, that it was going to be okay. She sighed, and snuggled into the person's shoulder, as she let herself be reassured._

**(End flashback, and back to present)**

"And that's what happened. Honestly I'm not quite sure who that was that was comforting me, but whoever it was had a really nice voice and their arms were so firm," Bridgette said, smiling, unknowingly causing Scarletta to blush a bit as she realized Bridgette was saying she felt safe in her arms. But then she sobered up at the recollection of what Bridgette had told her.

**Confessional Cam**

Scarletta-"Wow, I can't believe that Geoff and Mary would hurt Bridgette like that. That's so low, even for them," Scarletta said, frowning, then smiled as something occurred to her. "Still, at least I can be there for Bridgette when she needs me. And as for Geoff and Mary, if it's the last thing I do, those two will pay for hurting Bridgette! I swear that," Scarletta said, as she left the confessional, with a determined look in her eyes.

**End confessional cam**

**(at the challenge site)**

"Campers, welcome to your next challenge! For those of you unfamiliar with it, I'll explain the rules in a bit, but the challenge, is a game of good old-fashioned dodgeball," Chris said, causing Noah to groan, and roll his eyes.

**Confessional cam**

Noah-"Are you serious? Of all the challenges Chris could bring back, he chooses dodgeball? Is he trying to mess with my head or something?" Noah said, annoyed. "Still, maybe this could be my chance to redeem myself from last season, so I guess I could give it a go this time. Doesn't mean I have to like it though," Noah said, as he left the confessional in annoyance.

**End confessional cam**

"So for those of you unfamiliar with dodgeball, let me explain the rules. Each team has to send out 8 players, and those players are trying to hit the other team's players with balls. The first team to knock all 8 of the other team's plaeyrs out by hitting them with the balls gets a point, and the team to get 2 points will win the challenge. So take a few moments now, and pick your players," Chris said as the two teams huddled up to choose their players.

**(Over with the Spartans)**

"So, who are we going to send in?" Geoff asked. Duncan immediately volunteered, as did Lightning and Sorina.

"Okay, I guess Duncan, myself, Lightning, and Sorina are in so far. I'd like to ask Mary and Heather if they'd go up for the team. Will you ladies go up to bat for your team?" Geoff asked his team.

"OK, I'll go up, Geoff. But I'm only doing this because you asked," Mary said.

"I'll do it, Geoff," Heather said.

"Geoff, I'd like to step up for my platoon," Brick said, and Geoff nodded. Samantha eventually volunteered for her team.

"So, that's me, Duncan, Brick, Sorina, Lightning, Heather, Samantha and Mary going up. I guess we're all set for this round. Let's go win guys," Geoff said as the Spartans got ready to go out on the court.

**(meanwhile with the Romans)**

"So, guys, I think we can agree that myself, Joshua and DJ are definitely going up for our team, but anyone else want to volunteer?" Axel asked his team.

"I'll do it, eh," Ezekiel said, getting up to volunteer.

"What about your arm, Ezekiel? It looks like it hurts. I don't know if you should be throwing balls with it in that condition," Axel interjected.

"It's fine, eh. I can handle it. Give me this chance," Ezekiel said.

"OK, fine, you're in. But if you get hit in that arm too much, you're done. Got it?" Axel said. Ezekiel nodded in reply.

"So, anyone else want to go up?" Axel asked.

"Hmm, I see her looking fired up, so why don't we have Scarletta go up for our team? And perhaps Melina, if she isn't too scared?" Joshua suggested, as the two aforementioned girls looked at each other then nodded.

"I'm nervous out of my mind, but I'll do it for you," Melina replied.

"Let's do this! I'm looking forward to this," Scarletta said, though both Axel and Joshua were worried about the look in her eyes, as it suggested things were going to be bad for Mary and Geoff should they decide to step up for their team. Axel addressed his team

"So to make sure I've got this straight, our players so far are me, Joshua, DJ, Ezekiel, Scarletta, and Melina?" Axel summarized.

"Exactly, Axel. Though I have to wonder why so many of our strong players have yet to volunteer. Yeah, I'm talking to the likes of you, Izzy, Jade, Harold, and so on," Joshua replied.

"Oh why not, I'll step up," Jade said as she volunteered.

"Count me in too!" Izzy said.

"Excellent! We now have our 8 players!" Axel said.

"OK! Time for our round 1 matchup! On the Romans, we have DJ, Axel, Joshua, Jade, Ezekiel, Izzy, Scarletta, and Melina going up against Mary, Geoff, Lightning, Heather, Sorina, Samantha, Duncan and Brick. The first team to knock the 8 players down from the other team wins! Let the first round begin," Chris said.

**(round 1 begin)**

"Take this, eh," Ezekiel cried out as he threw a double shot, eliminating Mary and Heather, the latter of whom was caught by surprise when the ball rebounded off the walls after hitting Mary. Brick then tried to throw out Ezekiel, only for him to catch the ball in his good hand, eliminating Brick instead.

But, because he was distracted by catching Brick's throw, Ezekiel didn't see Lightning sneak up on him from behind, and then when Geoff signaled Lightning, Lightning threw a ball as hard as he could at Ezekiel, nailing him dead on in his bad arm, knocking him out of the challenge, and making Ezekiel yell out in pain.

Joshua and Axel naturally rushed over to check on Ezekiel, and then Joshua let Lightning throw him out, then he helped Ezekiel back to the bench, though not before flipping Lightning off with his free hand for his troubles. After that, things fell apart for the Romans as Axel, Melina and Izzy all got hit by one ball, leaving Scarletta, Jade and DJ to face off against Geoff, Lightning, Duncan, Samantha and Sorina.

Fortunately the Romans had a bit of fight left in them, as Jade proved when she pegged Geoff in the face with a ball, but then Duncan blasted her in the face with a ball, as Sorina fired off a double shot to knock out DJ and Izzy, despite Izzy throwing her out at the end, the round was still over.

**(round 1 end)**

"And the first round/point goes to the Spartans! Can the Romans come back to win this, or are they about to lose their second straight challenge? To find out let's get to round 2! Decide on your teams now," Chris said

**(With the Romans)**

"Well, I thought we could've done better last round, but I wasn't expecting the Spartans to resort to such dirty tactics, so I guess we'll have to make do. So I'm deciding who's going out. And before they say anything, these 5 are sitting this round out: Jade, Izzy, DJ, Melina, and Ezekiel. Joshua, myself and Scarletta will stay in," Axel said.

"Aw, come on, I can handle another try," Ezekiel protested.

"Not a chance, Ezekiel. After what that asshole Lightning did to your arm, how do we know you couldn't end up with permanent damage if we let you go out there again, broham? Sorry but no can do. You're sitting this round out," Axel replied. Joshua nodded his agreement with a sad look.

"So, I'm going to take the choice out of our hands this time and say that we're bringing in Sam, Dawn, Harold, Nick and Katie to replace the five Axel sat out. Are you 5 willing to step up for the team?" Joshua asked.

"You know it," Harold said as he fistbumped Joshua.

"I'll give it a shot," Sam said.

"I'm no great shakes at sports, but I suppose it can't hurt to give it a go. Besides, it's not like it could hurt our auras for me to take a shot. Though speaking of auras, I have to say yours has an awful lot of blue in it," Dawn said to Joshua.

"Um, okay, that's nice, I guess," Joshua replied warily.

"Urgh, I'd rather not, but for the team I will," Nick said.

"Let's do this! I'm ready to give it all I've got," Katie said.

"Good, so it's settled. Katie, Dawn, Harold, Sam, Nick, Scarletta, myself and Zoey are going in this time. Is that ok with you, Axel? Sorry if I took your role from you for a sec there," Joshua said.

"Don't worry about it, broseph. You did good," Axel said as the two fistbumped, and the 8 players got ready to hit the court.

**(with the Spartans)**

"That was great, guys! One more win and we've won our second straight challenge!" Geoff said to his team.

"Well, I'm taking the lead on this round," Jo snarled as she volunteered to go up.

"OK, so pick the other 7 players then," Mary allowed.

"I choose Mike, Courtney, Gwen, Selen, Lightning, Duncan and Noah, so all 7 of you get up here and let's get ready to win this," Jo said as the 7 mentioned players stepped up.

Chris then waved the campers over.

"OK! Round 2 is about to begin. On the Spartans, Jo,Mike, Courtney, Gwen, Selen, Lightning, Duncan and Noah will face off against Katie, Dawn, Harold, Sam, Nick Scarletta, Joshua and Zoey from the Romans. Can the Romans pull a comeback here or are they headed back to the elimination bonfire? Let round 2 begin," Chris said.

**(round 2 start)**

"Take THIS, you sha-bastard," Joshua snapped as he blasted Lightning in the face with a thrown ball. Naturally, while Joshua was pounding Lightning, Duncan threw a ball at the hatchet warrior's back, getting him out, much to his irritation, and Joshua turned to glare at Duncan as he walked off the field.

"Ha! How pathetic. You suck," Duncan jeered, unaware of the ball headed his way, or he wasn't aware of it until it brained him in the head, and he turned to see who'd thrown it, and when he saw the throw had come from Harold, he groaned.

"Booyah! Who's the dork now?" Harold said as Duncan walked off the field. Noah geared up to throw out Harold, but his shot fell well short of the intended targer, but landed by Katie's feet, as she grinned mischieviously before throwing it as hard as she could, and knocking Noah to the floor with the impact.

Nick and Selen then threw each other out. Mike threw a curveball that was aimed for Katie, but it missed and got Dawn out instead, and left Mike open to a lucky shot from Sam which took him out, leaving Katie, Harold, Sam, Scarletta and Zoey against Jo, Courtney and Gwen. Gwen then opened fire and took Katie out as Jo threw a double shot and took Sam and Harold both out with one ball. Scarletta then retaliated by taking Courtney and Gwen out.

Scarletta was about to take Jo out to win the round when she heard lips being hit, and spun around to see Geoff kissing Mary, visibly upsetting Scarletta due to what Bridgette had told her right before they got here, so she was sufficiently distracted to not notice Jo's powerball hitting her in the face, knocking her flat on her back unconscious. Zoey then managed to fire off one last desperate shot at Jo.

Zoey knew if this shot missed or if Jo managed to catch it, they'd lose the challenge, but if she managed to score this hit, they'd win the round. In a really slow travelling ball shot, the ball connected with Jo's face, hitting her, winning the round for the Romans.

**(end Round 2)**

"And the Romans win round 2! With the score now tied 1-1, either team could win this challenge! It all comes down to this next challenge, so pick your teams carefully," Chris said.

**(With the Spartans)**

"Jo, that sucked out there! I'm taking back the lead!" Mary snapped.

"I'm with you!" Geoff said. After that they chose Heather, Courtney, Brick, Michael, Samantha and Sorina to accompany them up to the stage.

**(With the Romans)**

"Zoey, that was amazing! You're staying in for this round and so am I," Axel decided.

"Can I try again? I'm ready to take another go, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Ezekiel, no! Your arm is NOT anywhere near in shape for that," Axel said.

"I dunno about that, Axel. I think he should get a chance. Let him have my spot this round," Joshua interjected, casuing Axel and Ezekiel to turn to Joshua in shock.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked Joshua.

"Positive. Ezekiel, get out there and help us win this thing," Joshua said to Ezekiel. Ezekiel nodded his head then went out to join the team.

"I guess I'm ready for another go," DJ said and joined the team.

"I'll do it," Izzy said.

"I'm ready to go back in," Harold said.

"I'm getting back in that arena," Jade said.

"OK, that's 7 of us, but who's our 8th guy gonna be? Joshua can't do it, Scarletta is unconscious, and I don't think a lot of you are strong enough. So who will it be?" Axel said. After everyone sat silent, Bridgette stood up, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I'm not too thrilled with the idea but I'll do it for Scarletta's sake," Bridgette said finally.

"OK, so our 8 are myself, Zoey, Ezekiel, DJ, Izzy, Harold, Jade and Bridgette. Am I right?" Axel summarized, as the rest of the team nodded in agreement. They then headed to the arena.

"OK! So for this third and final round the Spartans are sending out Mary, Geoff, Michael, Courtney, Sorina, Samantha, Heather and Brick to face the Romans who have sent out Axel, Ezekiel, Zoey, DJ, Harold, Izzy, Jade and Bridgette. The rules are the same as always, and the team that wins this round will win the challenge. OK? Then let the final round, begin," Chris said.

**(start round 3)**

"Who let that piece of blonde surfer trash in here? Let's take it out with the rest of the white trash," Mary scoffed at Bridgette, who along with nearly everyone in the room gaped at the slur that came out of Mary's mouth. Bridgette then retaliated a moment later by throwing two balls and smashing both Geoff and Mary's faces in. Sorina then threw her out a moment later. Bridgette took off to check on Scarletta after thanking Sorina. Michael then threw out Izzy and charged out DJ, who in turn tagged him out.

**Romans-5 Spartans 5**

Jade then turned around and threw out Heather before getting thrown out by Samantha.

**Romans-4 Spartans-3**

Courtney and Zoey charged each other out, after which Ezekiel took advantage of the distraction to throw out Brick, but then Sorina took advantage of the confusion to throw Ezekiel out by nailing him hard in his bad arm, causing him to cry out in pain, prompting Axel and Harold to come rushing to his aid, and as such missed their final shots, but then in turn left themselves vulnerable to return fire by Sorina and Samantha, who quickly tagged both Axel and Harold out to win the round and the challenge.

**Romans-0 Spartans-2**

**(end round 3 and challenge)**

"And stop! After a close fought match, our winners are, once again, the Spartans! So Romans, pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bonfire," Chris said as the Romans trudged off looking defeated. The Spartans cheered at winning a second straight challenge.

**Confessional cam**

Joshua-"We lost, AGAIN? What the heck?" Joshua asked in shock. "I think we need to reassess why we're doing so badly all of the sudden. But for now, I hope Zeke's arm injury doesn't become a problem," Joshua said sadly as he walked out of the confessional.

Axel- "I don't believe it. We lost again. That sensation was NOT amazing. As Buzz Lightyear would say, Failure. Failure Everywhere," Axel said frowning. "However, I think we can safely say that we still have a lot of fight left in us," Axel remarked but smiled. "I think this elim will work out for the best. But let's get it together if we can guys," Axel said as he left the confessional.

Bridgette-"Well crap, we lost again," Bridgette said. "I hope I don't go home over this since I almost lost last time. That would suck," Bridgette said, but smiled. "I think if Zeke's arm is any indication, I'll be just fine," Bridgette said, smiling as she left the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(at the bonfire with the Romans)**

"Romans, what happened? You were winning this at first, and now you're riding a losing skid. Not cool," Chris said. Joshua and Axel just glared at the host.

"Will you get on with it already? In case you didn't notice, some of our team is still laid up in the infirmary from their injuries, and I quite frankly don't care for how you're rubbing it in our faces you ass," This came surprisingly enough from Bridgette, causing several sets of eyes to turn and face her, wide with shock.

"Okay then, moving along. I see 15 of you sitting in front of me but only 14 marshmallows on this plate. If I call your name, come up and accept your marshmallow. The one of you who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately board the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave the island, and you can't come back, EVER! OK, the following people are safe. Axel! Nick! DJ! Jade! Izzy! Dawn! Katie! Melina! Zoey! Sam! You all are safe with 0 votes," Chris said as he tossed everyone but Joshua, Scarletta, Bridgette, Ezekiel and Harold marshmallows. The five without marshmallows all looked at least slightly shocked.

"Of you five, this next safe person had only one vote against them, so Harold you're safe. Joshua, with 1 vote against you, you're safe as well," Chris said, as he threw Joshua and Harold their marshmallows, and they sighed with relief.

"You three got a lot of votes between you, but with 1 vote also cast against them, Bridgette you're safe," Chris said as he tossed the relieved surfer girl her marshmallow. Ezekiel looked very nervous as did Scarletta when they realized there was only one marshmallow left and it was between the two of them for it.

"Ezekiel, Sorina, this is the final marshmallow of the evening. Both of you have good reasons for being here. Scarletta, you nearly killed 2 people on the other team with your wild ball throwing earlier, plus you got knocked out during the challenge, just so you could stare at Geoff making out with Mary. Not good form. Ezekiel, you dragged your team down with your arm injury just so you could try to prove yourself, which you failed at doing epically I might add. But, one of you failed slightly more than the other, which is why, in a 6-5 vote, this final marshmallow goes too...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**(Camera alternates between Ezekiel's extremely worried look, and Scarletta looking nervous as both are eyeing the final Marshmallow fearfully)**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..Scarletta! So Ezekiel, I'm sorry, but the Dock of Shame awaits you," Chris said, as Ezekiel's eyes wen't even wider, but then he hung his head in shame as he started for the dock. Joshua and Axel, along with Jade, Sam and Harold, however, were shocked at the outcome.

"SAY WHAT? How did Ezekiel lose?" Joshua finally asked.

"Because we decided he needed to go away and get that arm fixed before he hurts it even worse. Even you have to admit we did him a favor by letting him go get healed, as opposed to leaving him here and chancing that he might not get better," DJ answered Joshua.

"Besides, you really think we're going to vote out Scarletta for defending her friends? Don't be stupid," Bridgette scoffed as she walked off with DJ, leaving Joshua to process what she said, and realize they were right.

"Damn, I can't believe they voted off Ezekiel," Axel said.

"Me either. He still had a lot of fight in him, but I guess they were right to do what they did, even if I'm not happy about it," Joshua said, frowning. Sam, Harold and Jade exchanged looks, but followed as Joshua and Axel walked off.

**Confessional Cam**

Joshua-"Crap, Zeke's out. I shall avenge him," Joshua said, then frowned. "Still, I have to admit, DJ and Bridgette made good points about why they voted out Ezekiel. I just hope he gets a chance to return later on, I guess,"

Axel- "They voted off Zeke? That sensation is SO not amazing! This sucks," Axel said, frowning. "On the other hand, we can still bounce back to win this for Ezekiel. So Ezekiel if you see this, we're gonna win this game for you broseph! Count on it," Axel vowed as he left the confessional.

Scarletta- "Wow, that was REALLY close. I feel bad for Ezekiel, but I'm glad I'm still in the game as well. I just hope we don't lose another challenge, since I don't know if I can get so lucky a 3rd time," Scarletta said, frowning. "But I have to try so I can help Bridgette get revenge on those bastards Geoff and Mary! You hear that you two scumbags? You're going down! So go ahead and brace yourselves now," Scarletta snarled as she exited the confessional.

**End confessional cam**

**(in the forest)**

"Connor, Murphy, you guys in here?" Sorina asked her brothers as she walked into the forest. As if on cue, the two aformentioned brothers leapt out of the trees and landed next to Sorina.

"We're here, sis. Though we found out some news about who the Romans voted out. You might want to sit down for this though, since you might not like it," Connor said. Sorina sat as Connor asked her to.

"Who did they vote out?" Sorina asked.

"You know that Ezekiel kid you told us you hit in the arm during the challenge?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, I do. What about him?" Sorina asked.

"Well, it's him that they kicked out. Apparently that throw hit the arm he broke a couple challenges previous, and it complicated the injuries so they voted him out as an act of mercy," Murphy replied. Sorina gasped, as she realized it was her fault Ezekiel got eliminated.

"Wow, I can't believe I got him eliminated," Sorina said. Connor hugged his sister to him reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it Sora, it'll be alright. I'm sure Ezekiel will forgive you since he knows I'm sure that you didn't mean to hurt him," Connor said. Murphy then saw a slight flush in his sister's cheeks.

"Ah, now what's that there on your cheeks, Sorina? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked the guy," Murphy commented. Sorina glared at him.

"And what if I do? He was a nice enough guy, always kept to himself, didn't question things, just tried to fit in and prove himself. I hope he returns later in the game, so I can have a chance to apologize to him," Sorina said, as a stray tear made its way down her eye. Connor and Murphy blinked at this, but held their sister comfortingly, and nothing more was said between them.

**(Back at camp)**

"Wow, didn't see that coming, and I'm the host," Chris commented.

_"And there you have it folks. What looked to be a win for the Romans instead turned into an unmitigated disaster of a loss sending them back to the bonfire, where, in a shocker, Ezekiel would get the heave-ho and sent down the Dock of Shame. With him gone, can Axel and Joshua get their team back together or is this the start of a large losing streak? And who will go on the Boat of Losers next, and how much can I make them suffer before then? To get the answers to these questions and more, keep watching Total! Drama! FaceOff! See you next time," Chris said as he signed off the episode._

**End chapter 4**

**_A/N: At last, it's finally finished! I am SO sorry it took so long to get this out! I kept hitting writer's blocks, and my progress kept getting lost! On top of that, I had my internet get shut off on me for two weeks straight almost right before Christmas, so I only am just getting caught back up, about a week after getting my internet back! So I hope you aren't mad at me for taking so long to write this! I wanted to finish this sooner, but I kept getting distracted! I'd like to apologize here to any Ezekiel fans reading this (I myself am a huge Ezekiel fan), but don't think this will be the last that will be seen of our favorite homeschooler! That said, I do have some good news. While I was on the forced hiatus mentioned above, I had some new story ideas come to me, and a bit of motivation for some current ones, so expect to see a lot more updates out of me! However, in order to keep consistent, I'm going to have to scale the update rate on this fic back to probably one chapter every one or two weeks to keep up with demand! Plus, I'm going to have a lot of stories coming out that I want to focus on, so keep an eye out for those! In the meantime enjoy this chapter, and thanks for being so patient with me!_  
**

**_-sithlorde1988_**

**Votes**

Bridgette-**Ezekiel**

**Ezekiel-**unable to vote

Joshua-Scarletta

Axel-Scarletta

Nick-**Ezekiel**

DJ-Joshua**  
**

Scarletta-**Ezekiel**

Jade-Scarletta

Sam-Scarletta

Harold-Scarletta

Izzy-**Ezekiel**

Dawn-Bridgette

Zoey-**Ezekiel**

Katie-**Ezekiel**

Melina-Harold

Joshua-1

Bridgette-1

Harold-1

Scarletta-5

**Ezekiel-6**

Teams

**_Screaming Romans-Joshua, Axel, Katie, Zoey, Bridgette, Dawn, Harold, Sam, Jade, DJ, Melina, Izzy, Scarletta, Nick_**

**_Killer Spartans-Heather, Geoff, Mary, Noah, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Selen, Sorina, Samantha, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Michael, Mike_**

**_Eliminated-Rock, Seth, Ezekiel (29 left)_**

***1* Bridgette's line in this confessional about getting the message was based off a similar line said by a TDROTI contestant. Anyone who can tell me who said this line, or the episode it was said in, get kudos. **


	9. A message from the author

**_Well, Hey guys, sithlorde1988 here. I have good news, and not so good news. The good news is that I got my laptop fixed. Turns out my battery needed replaced. Bad news is now I've kinda lost my muse for some of these stories so I might have to discontinue one or two of my stories, and put many on continued hiatus. Though I want to at least keep up Moon Angel, Total Drama FaceOff, Neo Marauders year 1, Total Drama World Tour, Bakugan: The Pyrus Chronicles, and then I want to hopefully get some work done on a couple of new projects. _**

**_Project 1: I want to do a rewrite of my TDROTI fic to make it better and ideally make Joshua less of a Gary Stu, but that could take awhile._**

**_Project 2: I want to do a story that's my take of the upcoming Total Drama All Stars season (but will likely be partially AU due to there being a slightly different cast)_**

**_Project 3: I'm considering doing a Total Drama/Power Rangers crossover story where some of the Total Drama Cast goes to Angel Grove, and gets caught in an evil plot. (not sure yet if I will follow any one seasons plot so much as it may be a mix of a few seasons' plots)._**

**_So, just thought I'd at least let all of you who read my stories know that I'm still alive and back in the fanfic writing game. So expect updates from me once I sort out which stories I'm keeping and which I'm not. To the person who originally betaed TDROTI before I deleted it (StayOuttaMyShed), if you would like, you may retain your spot as my beta author for the TDROTI rewrite. So yeah sorry I was quiet for so long, but my battery died so I needed to buy another battery. Now I might need another new charger since the current one isn't putting a charge on my battery. Well I better finish this since I have to get off the computer when my battery charge hits around 10% so yeah, I'm back. So let me know what you guys think of this. I look forward to seeing what reviews I get for this. (This update chapter will be in all my active fics). Thanks for being so understanding! _**

**_-sithlorde1988_**


End file.
